Raising Potter
by LuvHarryP
Summary: au/ooc after the war ends in ministry Harry is deaged to four by a potion.It is decided to let him remain four, and have a childhood,but his chosen guardian becomes Snape.How does this work? warn may be slash/mpreg
1. prologue: potions accident

It was the end of his fifth year, the students were done their exams, but for the first time ever, the kids were taking classes till the end of term. Voldemort had been defeated once and for all in the ministry a week before, and all of his loyal followers were kissed, save spies like the Malfoys and himself. For the first time since he was a kid he had his life back, and once this week was over he planned to go far and abroad, away from men like Albus, for some peace and quiet finally. He was seriously considering falling off the face of the Earth, Merlin knew he was not meant to be a teacher.

He looked to the most unlikely pair, his godson and Potter, not sure either one should have been in the room. Potter had lost his godfather in the ministry, and Lupin was having trouble fighting for custody of him. He found himself feeling bad for him, having just lost Sirius and facing a summer with muggles. Draco's father was in the hospital, and beyond how formal they had to be in public, the two were always so close. He did not understand why either boy was made to be there.

Draco had got up under the excuse to come and get something from him and looked back over his shoulder. "Uncle Sev he really should not be in here."

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Is this concern for Potter I see, or are you worried the classroom will blow up?"

Draco smirked "I don't want my potion blown up." But he grudgingly added "I guess maybe I can empathize with him."

While the two were talking Nott, who was the only one in the room who lost a parent, though many of the snakes lost family, took advantage of the fact Draco stepped away and Severus was not looking. He definitely blamed Harry for the fact he would be living with his Uncle that summer, his widowed father having got the kiss. Beyond that, anyone given the kiss was stripped of title and fortune, meaning Theo had nothing left but his trust fund.

Theo looked at Harry and had a bowl of petals over the cauldron "You should pay; you will pay for killing a lot of people."

Harry looked up. "The only person who I killed other then Voldemort was my own godfather. Your father was a murdering criminal. Piss off."

The guilt of the death of his beloved godfather had been eating away at Harry, and the fact Remus may not get custody of him before the summer was up, didn't help. He knew if he had not been in the ministry, Voldemort would still be out there, and many more lives could be lost, but he had lost the closest thing to a dad he had.

Theo dangled the bowl over the cauldron "Maybe we should see what this does?"

Severus and Draco had finally seen what was happening and had come over. "Mr Nott, no"

Too late, he dropped the bowl into the cauldron and though Severus managed to pull Draco and Theo out of the way, Harry was caught in the explosion of potion and when the smoke cleared in the room for a moment everyone was sure Harry had disappeared.

Then Draco noticed something. "Uncle Sev where is something in his robes."

Severus bent down and sure enough there was movement. "Nott, what did you add?"

Before Nott finished telling him, Severus knew it was bad, for he was not sure where was an antidote of any kind for it. From the mess of robes a little boy of no more then five, and pretty small for that, appeared, with tears running down his cheeks, and a bloody scratch on his head.

The little deaged Harry looked up at them in confusion, his thumb part way in his mouth. "Who are you? You no Uncle Vernon"


	2. decissions are made

Remus was confused when he had been summoned to the school, not that he was not happy for a chance to see his cub, but he knew it was likely not good news. He had been fighting both the ministry and Albus for custody, well the ministry was only saying no because of Albus, because of Death Eaters on the run. He knew Albus likely forced Cornelius to finally agree Remus was not an adequate home, and he was to be told. He reminded himself he was to teach in the fall, and he could be there for his cub, but he knew the neglect his cub suffered, and suspected abuse though Harry denied it, and he hated this.

He was surprised when he was sent to the infirmary, usually meeting in Albus' office, and was worried Harry was hurt. He had disagreed with a lot of the headmaster's policies, like Harry being forced to return to class, after losing Sirius. Remus could not even imagine what could have happened to his godson.

His confusion rose when he saw Severus on a bed, with a little boy clutching at him "What is this all about?"

Severus looked up. "Here you go Harry, here is your Uncle Remus. Maybe you can stop clinging to me like a monkey now."

Remus stared in shock at a child who from his size looked to be between three and four, and thought Severus was nuts, till he saw the face. The little boy, even if he had not had the famous scar, was definitely little Harry, James with Lily's eyes. He had not seen his godson at that age, but there was absolutely no doubt.

Remus watched as the child buried his head back against a very uncomfortable looking Severus "What the heck did you do to my cub?"

Albus had come into the room. "Mr Nott added some petals to a potion Harry and Draco were making."

From what Poppy could determine Harry was almost four years old, and his memories matched his body, so he had none of school or them There was no antidote Severus knew of, but he could work on one, but it would likely take time. That or they could petition to the ministry for a time turner, and go back and fix it.

Remus looked at the boy. "Why not allow him to remain a child? Harry never had a childhood first time around Voldemort is gone, he deserves that chance."

Albus shook his head "I barely convinced his relatives to take him back as a teen, Petunia will never raise a toddler. It is a commitment we can not expect."

Looking down at the boy in his arms, for the second time that day he found himself feeling for the boy, and knowing Remus made a good point. They could use Harry being little as a way to keep him safe, from the rare threat left out there, but he was not sure there was any. Surely this boy had sacrificed so much for them, and Poppy confirmed at least neglect making him so small, it would be a blessing to give Harry a chance be a child for real.

Remus looked at his godson. "We both know there are no real dangers out there left; you simply don't want to lose control of him. Harry deserves to be a child."

Albus sighed. "If I were to agree to this, you would need some where out of the way for the summer. And you would not be able to teach in the fall."

Reminding the old man Harry inherited the Black and Potter fortunes, and his guardian could access them, there were plenty of homes. He would not touch the money, but living in ne of the homes and not needing to pay rent; he made enough writing text books, to care for both of them. He had sworn to Harry's parents he would raise him if anything happened to them, and it seemed as if fait was giving him a second chance to do just that.

Harry cried when Remus went to take him "No. No"

Severus looked up from the child "I healed a cut to his head, and carried him up here. He seems to have decided I am his new protector."

Albus watched the two men together, with Harry, and was reminded they had once been so close. Severus had told him he was planning to retire, teaching was not his fortay, and perhaps this would work. Remus would need someone on full moons, and two would be better then one, in protecting Harry.

Severus knew his mind all too well "No. I have had you run my life for decades. I am not going to be roped into raising James Potter's son"

Albus was never a man to take no for an answer though "Harry will then have to be returned to his age and relatives. I can not allow Remus to take him alone."

Looking down at the child who refused to leave him, he tried to tell himself he did not care, and besides Harry was meant to be sixteen. It did not work though, he was reminded of Lily who he loved like a sister, and he found himself feeling like he owed it to her. He also felt for Remus, who was so desperate for a chance now.

Severus sighed "I assume since he does not need diapers changed, I can agree. But we will spend the summer in Cornwall. Draco and I already have plans."

Author note: I have not decided if they will remain in this time, or in the fall go into the past and come back to this time when Harry is sixteen again


	3. doing some shopping

Severus was relieved; the child lay asleep snuggled on the couch, holding to a teddy bear Remus had made him from a cushion. Until he had fallen asleep, he had refused to leave Severus' side, like a lost little puppy dog of some sort. He wondered what James would have said, to see his son, but if he was here, this would not be an issue. He was still not certain how he was convinced of this, the little monkey latched on to the closest comfort, which had happened to be him.

As he made sure the elves packed all, he knew he should feel some sorrow in leaving, but didn't. He had been a professor as a cover for his spy days, and now free, had planned to retire that summer. He had planned to retreat home, and brew potions for the hospital, but assumed he could do it from a Black home just as well.

Draco appeared in the door. "Is it true Uncle Sev? You are going to raise Potter?"

Severus motioned to the sleeping boy, to quieten him down. "Remus will be, it has been decided to allow him a childhood. You knew I planned to retire."

Though he would miss his Uncle, Draco only had two years left, and then would work for his father as planned. He knew his Uncle had never been cut out here, other then head of his house, and would be happy to leave. His only surprise came from his Uncle agreeing to raise Potter.

Draco looked down at Harry. "He was abused you know? I heard Ron mention his nightmares once. He has scars, I have seen them."

Severus sighed. "I know Draco, and sadly he still does, the abuse seems to have begun early. It is one of the reasons I agreed to live with Lupin, to let this happen."

He quietly explained, as he and Draco went into his room, Harry would have been forced back to his proper age, and sent back to his relatives Remus was not deemed enough protection, and there were full moons to be concerned after, and by Severus agreeing to come, it removed the concern.

Severus sighed."We will be going to the home in Cornwall, our summer plans will not be ruined. I am sorry if you are disappointed by our company."

Draco shrugged."No I assume since he is not a baby you can't be expecting me to change diapers. It won't be too bad."

Chuckling a bit, it was much the same thing he had said when he had agreed to this arrangement, he knew Draco was fine with it. Just like when he had showed concern, without trying to let on that he was, in the classroom, Draco did care. Draco had learned all too well from his parents to wear a mask, when they had been spies and even his Aunt and Uncle would have killed him. He hoped now the war was over, and there was no need, Draco would learn to let down the mask.

Draco sunk down onto the bed."So what is the plan?"

Severus looked towards the door. "We go to London tomorrow. You need to see your dad, and we will need some things for a four year old."

Harry was in his shrunken clothes for now, but such spells wore away at clothes, besides he needed some real things. They would have his trunk but the things would be kept till Harry was older, his hand me down clothes would be thrown out. Hedwig would be brought as well, though they had no idea how Harry would react to his owl, since he lost all memory of his life after the age his body was at.

They were snapped from their thoughts by a tiny scared voice. "Uncle Sev?"

Severus turned to see Harry in the doorway. For a moment he was going to correct the boy but stopped. "I assume you're hungry."

Draco saw he little boy was close to tears, and reminding his Uncle with a look, even if Potter this was a four year old, he took him by the hand. Remus was to meet them in London on Diagon tomorrow, for he had things to see to himself, and Harry utterly refused to go with him.

Dobby appeared with a huge smile. "Master Harry, you be as small as Dobby. Master hungry?"

Harry looked worried for though he had met Severus' elf, he was pretty scared. Draco answered."Could you bring us some grilled cheese sandwiches and milk?"

The Malfoys had freed the elf on purpose, to keep an eye on Harry, and when Severus watched Dobby return, he was reminded of something.. Dobby had been nanny elf to Draco when he was little, so he had experience with little kids, and was utterly devoted to Harry.

Dobby broke down into tears when asked to leave the school and come with them. "Dobby be so honoured Dobby take such good care of Little Master Harry."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was with his mum at the hospital, so Severus alone took Harry, for he was to meet Remus. He got a lot of odd looks as he led Harry through the Cauldron, and even more when Harry was so spooked, he had to pick the boy up. He shot them all looks, knowing they were wondering if he would use Harry for a potion, and was reminded he needed to keep Harry calm. He met Remus at the steps of the bank and headed for clothes first.

Harry looked up timidly from Severus' shoulder when asked about a shirt. "I don't need new. Dudley's good enough for freak."

Severus was even exasperated by that. "You are not a freak, now we will be buying you new clothes. Do you have a favourite color?"

Harry was in tears. "Green." He mumbled "Sorry for making you mad Uncle Sev, I go to cupboard when we get home."

This child was even more infuriating then his teenage persona, he was so completely innocent, Severus could not come up with a reasonable excuse to dislike him. As they finished clothes shopping and went both to the book store and toy store, they got the same response. They got him a small assortment of books, and toys, his birthday was in a month, and hoped he would be convinced to play with something

Remus went to take Harry. "Uncle Sev is going to the apothecary. How about we go for a look at the pet store? I am sure he will meet us for some ice cream."

Severus was relieved when Harry went to him. "Indeed."

For the first time since the potion Remus saw a genuine smile, when they entered the pet store. He was reminded of how close Harry was to Hedwig, but the owl was not going to be much of a pet to a four year old, but he was nor sure Severus would like the idea. From the look on his face when he came in, and saw Harry snuggling with a small kitten, he had been right on that.

Severus sighed when Harry looked up with his big shimmering green eyes and a huge puppy dog pout. "I assume one little kitten could not create too much havoc."

Harry beamed when he was led to the counter so they could purchase the kitten. "Thank you Uncle Sev. I take care of her."

He was so distracted, even when he was paying for the animal, by Harry and Remus talking names, he did not really register the owner was warning him of something. He assumed it was that the cat may scratch things, cats tended to do so, for he was sure he had not had the luck, Harry chose a kneezle.

He followed them out of the shop. "Draco should be meeting us for ice cream, before we head to Cornwall, for the summer."

Draco was sure enough waiting, his mum still at the hospital. "Hey Harry, what do you have there?"

Harry showed the basket with his new kitten, and Draco soon took him to the counter to choose some ice cream. For a child who had never had a treat before, any ice cream would have been a shock, but there were over a hundred odd flavours to choose from.

Remus smiled as Severus eyed the basket. "How much trouble can one small kitten be? Besides, that was the first real smile we got from him all day."


	4. arriving in Cornwall

The house in Cornwall belonged to the Malfoy family, a cottage by their standards, but a six bedroom Victorian home right on the coast. There was a basement, well a large enough cellar, to allow for a potions lab, for Severus to work. Draco had wanted to get away from the city, so much talk even though his parents were spies, and his Uncle had offered to bring him here. Draco had intended to help with some potions, to fill some of the time, but it seemed he would have other activities. Though the had a house elf, the home was in a muggle area, so there were some muggle conveniences, including a television for them.

It had taken some time for they had to take the knight bus, for Harry had not done well with one short trip of apparition, not good with little kids. Harry was near monkey like; clinging around his neck again, by the time Severus led them into the house, scared by all those on the bus.

The moment Severus put Harry on the ground he went to the door under the stairs."Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry looked up with tears running down his cheeks."I make you mad in town, I was a bad boy. I go to my cupboard, please no belt."

Heart wrenched, reminded of his own childhood he knew even though it had been bad had been better then Harry's from what he heard, he stopped the boy. He again found himself unable to dislike the child, and now more then that, he found himself feeling for the boy as well.

He scooped Harry up. "I am not angry with you, and I will never take a belt or a hand to you, do you hear me? You will never be hurt here like you were before."

Harry buried his head against his shoulder, and a muffled response could be heard. "Okay Uncle Sev."

He had never told the boy to call him Uncle, and it was a bit unnerving, but he could not ask a four year old to call him Professor. He assumed he should be glad Harry was not calling him Papa, but he was reminded Harry likely was unfamiliar with the concept, other then seeing his Uncle and cousin. Harry had been a baby when his own dad had been killed, and even in his four year old form, it had been nearly three years, since he had known such care.

He carried Harry up stairs and into the spare bedroom next to the one Draco would use, and there was one on the other side, for Remus. They had sent Dobby ahead with the trunks, to settle both boys in, but it seemed for Harry he had gone a bit over board.

Severus was not sure they would stay more then the summer, but Harry would be happy he assumed. "You should look, and see your new room."

Harry looked up from his shoulder and stared wide eyed around the room. "For me?"

Remus laughed and took Harry and put him down on the big bed. "All for you. Dobby seems to have wanted you to smile."

There was a full size queen canopy bed, but the desk had been shrunk for a four year old, and his trunk was at the foot of the bed. The trunk did not have his old supplies, but his new toys, and there was a bookcase and a chair near the window, the shelves with the books they got him. The roof was spelled like the Great Hall, to look like the sky and the walls had been done with a mural, with a jungle theme, full of animals, which reminded Draco of one of his rooms as a kid

Draco brought the basket and he released Harry's new cat for him. "You know this little fur ball is going to need a name soon. Can't continue to call him kitten."

Harry looked at the little ball of gray fur. "I don't know. I never had a pet before."

Reminded of Hedwig who for now was still at school, but they assumed would join them soon, they wondered how the bird would react to her newly young master. From the way Harry reacted to magic, and most of the things he encountered so far, and were not sure he would take to her quick.

Draco smiled. "How about we take the kitten and go down to the beach to play? You can decide on a name later for your kitten."

Severus saw the look Harry gave him and nodded. "You can go. We will use a little leash spell, to ensure the kitten does not leave our area."

Watching the two boys, Harry in some shorts they got him, and Draco went and change too, head to the beach, Severus knew the spell would be important. He could not even imagine the noise if they lost that cat. Remus had been right, other than him and Draco, the only thing Harry had taken to, was the kitten.

Severus pointed to a door. "Your room is through there. I am certain Draco can keep him occupied while we settle in."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a long time since Draco had been to the beach, he had not been able to go as much as he would have liked as a kid, because of his parents. It was one of the reasons he wanted to come, he had wanted a vacation like a normal kid, but looking at Harry he knew he had been lucky. From what he had seen and heard already, Harry was lucky he had been allowed to stay that age, for he had no childhood.

He watched with a laugh as Harry pointed at the beach toys they located, Draco doing a leash spell on the cat. "I play with those?"

Draco nodded and helped him to carry them down to the beach. "I hope you're going to. I need help making a sand castle."

Looking a bit scared, and unsure if it was a trick, Harry followed him down to the beach. Harry had never made one, he was not allowed to go to the park with Dudley, and he always got left with Mrs Figg, when his relatives went on holiday. Draco was resolved to find a park, he had never met a four year old who had never been on a swing, or been down a slide before, such simple kid pleasures.

Draco soon had him helping with a castle that looked like school. "You know we should collect some sea shells to decorate this with, before dinner."

Harry nodded but as he helped he asked Draco. "Uncle Sev, is he your daddy?"

Stopping, Draco knelt down and he explained Severus was his Uncle too, that his dad was hurt right now, so he was spending the summer with his Uncle. For a moment Harry's face fell, and Draco wondered if he would ask about his own parents, but the little kitten drew their attention away from such talk.

Harry pointed at his kitten. "Why does that big boy have my kitten?"

Draco noticed a muggle boy had been walking over, and he was dangling the kitten by the back of his neck and headed for water. "Drop the cat."

Harry panicked and was behind him, there was something about the boy who he did not like, and made him terrified. The boy turned to look at them, he was about Draco's age, and he had a hawkish look about him, and something about his sneer, Draco did not blame Harry.

The boy tossed the cat back at them. "Better keep a close eye on the little ball of fur. I have a nice big dog who would like to have it for dinner."

Harry scooped up his kitten and had tears running down his cheeks. "He's going to feed kitty to his dog."

Scooping Harry off the ground, noticing it was likely nearly dinner time anyways, he carried him inside, and convinced Harry the boy would not be allowed to. He had been forced to be a bully in school, to fill a certain role, but even when he was pretending, he would not have done that to a little boy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner Remus convinced Harry to let him take him up for a bath, Harry growing more used to him, and assured Severus was close by. He had never quite imagined when the arrangement was worked out, Severus would become like the dad, and him the helper, but he would do what worked.

Harry looked up from the bath when they heard a very loud crash from the kitchen below. "Uncle Sev not very good at doing the dishes."

Remus laughed. "I have a feeling your Uncle is getting help from a certain four legged friend."

Harry was confused but when he was dry and in pyjamas they took him down to say goodnight, and Severus had a grim look on his face. He had obviously used a spell to clean up, but there was flour in his hair in parts where he missed, and one could see the kitten had knocked some of the canisters off the fridge.

Harry was close to tears when he heard Severus threatening the kitten, not knowing they had come down. "No, I help clean. Please don't hurt Jolly."

Severus turned around and noticed they were there. "I won't hurt your kitten, I promise. Adults say silly things some times. Jolly?"

Harry smiled a bit and nodded, saying Draco had been telling him about pirates when they were on the beach, and he said their flag was the Jolly Badger. Remus laughed and corrected him, the Jolly Rodger, but considering how much cheer the cat brought Harry at least, Jolly seemed fitting.

Remus got Harry up into bed but when he was done Harry's story Harry asked. "Uncle Moony why did my mummy and daddy go?"

Sorrow filled Remus as he kissed his godson. "Your mummy and daddy never wanted to leave you, but they had to go to heaven They asked us to come."

Harry still had some tears, but as he was tucked in with his bear and the kitten was close as well, he calmed down a bit. Remus could not explain how they died, not to a four year old, besides Voldemort was dead and Harry would never need to remember all he faced. He simply assured Harry they were angels, and watched over him, and he and Uncle Sev had been chosen by them, to watch over him and take care of him.

He ran into Severus in the hall when Harry was asleep. "I know the kitten made a mess but Jolly means a lot to Harry."

Severus sighed and nodded. "As long as she does not get into my lab, I can live with it. Draco told me about the boy on the beach and his threat."

Other then the run in with the muggle, playing on the beach had been good for Harry, and both men resolved to find a park, as they found out he had never been. Remus went to bed, with the sickening pang of how little he knew Harry had suffered, and would never have known, if not for the potion accident.


	5. a shocking surprise

Draco had remembered there was a park not far, a muggle school was in the area, and it had swings and a slide, and much more. After breakfast he set out with Harry in a piggy back, and Remus coming with them, for the park. Remus smiled when he watched the two boys together, and thought they looked like brothers, and for a moment thought of Harry's own friends. Harry had a few dear ones, but not enough of a life to force him back to his age, even if they could have found a way. Harry would one day go to Hogwarts, and would have a normal run at school then, and Remus was sure eventually people like the Weasleys would still be in his life.

As Harry was put down in the sand and he headed for the swings, Remus wondered how different Harry would be as a teen, with care this time. His mind went for a moment to his godson's wand, and knew they would likely have to be more careful, for Harry would likely be more prone to accidental magic then most.

Draco pointed at the swings. "Do you want to go on a swing first or one of the slides?"

Harry was suddenly playing shy. "I just play in sand."

Picking him up Draco dried his tears."You get to play on anything you want. Now what would you like to try first?"

Though Harry still had the spooked, scared someone would hit him if he spoke, he pointed at the swings. Draco and Remus smiled, considering how obsessed Harry had been with flying, the swings seemed fitting. Remus thought they might get Harry a kiddie broom, for he was too small for his own, but it would have to wait till they were not living in a muggle area any more, for they would raise a lot of questions if Harry was on a broom.

At first Harry looked a bit spooked, but soon he was pumping his legs a bit, and Remus could just hear him asking to go higher. The giggles from the little boy definitely lightened Remus' heart and soon Harry and Draco were playing on the climbing area.

Draco was about to take Harry down a slide when the boy from the day before appeared. "Excuse us."

The boy sneered at him "Ah how sweet, you brought your little boyfriend to the park. Where's the fur ball? Spike is hungry."

He had two friends with him, who reminded Draco of Vince and Greg, but the two with him seemed to be the dumb apes, everyone accused his of being. They were laughing their heads off in such a way Draco assumed they were sucking up to their little leader. He doubted they even understood anything.

Harry pointed to the bottom of the slide where a monstrous dog, only slightly smaller then Fang, was. "Draco?"

One of the muscles nudged his leader. "Oh look Piers; the little baby is scared of your dog. Maybe we should feed him to the dog."

All of a sudden there was a yelp from down below, and the huge dog seemed to be suddenly chased by a swam of bees, and while none seemed to sting the dog, it yelped and took off down the way. He could not see the man's wand, but he could see Remus grinning and he knew where the bees had come from.

One of the boys pointed to where the dog was going. "We better go and catch him; your father will kill us if we let the dog run away."

Piers sneered and nodded. "We were supposed to meet Dud up at his place anyways. Sure wish the freak was still there. I guess this brat will have to do."

Harry was clinging to Draco went they were gone, and head buried into his chest, panicked from the mean boys, who reminded him of his cousin but bigger. Draco had never wished to be seventeen more then he did right now, for he would have done more then scare the dog off.

Remus stood at the bottom of the slide. "Come on Harry, the dog is gone and you know lunch is nearly ready."

Harry allowed himself to be put on the slide and as he got to the bottom some of the tears were gone. "Can I go again?"

He had asked in such a tiny voice even Remus barely heard, but since it was not even remotely lunch, he had just tried to calm Harry, he nodded. Remus watched as Harry zoomed down the slides and played on the monkey bars, still a bit uncertain, but as long as Draco remained with him, he continued.

Draco smiled as Harry slept in Remus' arms on the way back to the house."He sure doesn't have much luck. Even away from his relatives, he has found a bully."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry slept through lunch, but a nap for a four year old was a common thing, or so Severus remembered from when Draco had been so small. He was relieved to hear Harry had a good time, but he was not impressed by the muggle bully. Harry really did seem to be some kind of magnet for bad things. Harry eventually came down for lunch and as he sat at the table eating his sandwich, Severus and Remus spoke.

Remus looked across to Harry. "You know we will have people asking about him soon. The Weasleys will want to see Harry for his birthday."

Severus sighed. "I am sure Albus can handle them. Harry needed time to settle in. Didn't you say he told everyone you took Harry out of the country?"

The students, who had seen the explosion, had their memories altered, not many of them since some of the kids had left for the summer. Harry's friends and the rest of the school had been told he had gone with his godfather, and he and Remus were spending the summer abroad, while in mourning for Sirius.

Remus knew he had a point but he sighed."The world will know sooner or later. I mean if noting more, when Harry does not return in the fall."

Severus went to put the milk away. "We will cover that when we get to it. Even from his hospital bed, Lucius is covering the legal concerns for us."

There were only slight concern, for there was no real laws covering this kind of thing, but they wanted to ensure Harry would not be forced back. They were not certain anyone could try, for a time turner should have been used the same day, and it would be near impossible to fix now. If Harry's loved ones were not demanding he be returned back to his proper age, they would not want to break the time turner rules. But Severus was a practical man, and wanted to cover all his bases.

Draco had come in and noticed Harry looked panicked over their talk, not really understanding. "Hey Harry, you know we're going to have to have a party for you."

Harry looked towards him. "No. No bad boys don't get parties. Kitty was enough."

The other two men stopped, and Remus silently was reminded even since he began school, Harry had never had a birthday. Even the summers when he was at the Burrow or Grimmauld, he only came in August, and had celebrated his birthday at midnight with gifts he had to hide under the floor boards.

Remus bent down and kissed Harry on the head. "You will have a birthday. Is there some thing you might want to do for it?"

Seeing Harry was in tears again Severus suggested. "It is a few weeks away. We can worry about such things yet."

They had never met a child before who was in tears over the concept of a party, or gifts, but they knew after shopping, they should expect it. Harry had a birthday once, both Remus and oddly Severus had been there for it, when he had turned one. Remus could still remember the pride in the faces of Lily and James that day.

Remus took Harry by the hand. "Your Uncle and Draco are going to work on a potion. I think we should start on your letters."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a week later when Harry showed his first bit of magic, and it definitely went worse then expected. It was not exactly accidental magic, for it seemed pretty intentional, but Remus was reminded first time around, Harry had been able to do as well.

Harry and Jolly had been playing on the porch when the big bully and some of his friends had come along as well. "See him Dud. He could be a lot of fun."

One of the muscle boys nodded. "Not as fun as your cousin, but I am sure we can make some new games."

Harry peered at the boys, and though he did not know them, they looked like he did, and he was so scared. Uncle Sev and Draco were down in the lab, and Uncle Moony had gone inside to make them lunch. Harry was terrified when the boys came towards the porch, and he clutched Jolly to him.

One of the boys reached for Jolly. "Give me the cat and we will only feed him, and not you to my dog."

Harry sobbed and shook his head. "You leave Jolly alone."

The boys were laughing and Harry scampered towards the door, but one grabbed him. As he was turned around he wished Jolly was safe, and his kitty vanished. The boys seemed angry, and one of them was about to pick him up, when he moved away like he had been burned. Shouting to his friends, Piers took off, and the others followed him, making an excuse they had seen someone coming.

Harry ran into the house where his Uncle Moony caught him up."Harry what is it?"

Sobbing against his Uncle as Draco and Severus appeared he squeaked out. "Boys from park want to hurt Jolly, and Jolly go bye bye."

They managed to calm him down, and tell them, and were angry when they heard what the boys had done. They knew Harry must have done some magic for Jolly could not run away, with the leash spell, and hoped they could find that cat. When they walked into the kitchen they found Jolly curled up on the counter.

Harry squealed. "Jolly, Jolly, you're okay."

They all watched in confusion as the cat soared, not leaped, but soared, wings having appeared out of the fur, towards Harry, and landed in his arms. As Harry clutched the now purring cat and buried his head into the soft fur, the other three shared confused looks. Severus reminded the store owner tried to warn him of something.

He shared an incredulous look with Remus. "Have you ever heard about a flying cat?"


	6. truth about Jolly

Severus needed answers, for he had never heard of a cat who could fly before, and they needed to know if there was anything else about Jolly. He was worried about having the cat in the muggle area, but there was little chance they could get Harry to part with her, and he needed answers. They could keep the cat inside, and use privacy spells, but if the cat could fly, there was no guessing

He walked into the shop, and from the look on the man, he had been both expecting and dreading the visit from Severus. The man should have known he had not heard, and could have seen the boy was to be the owner of the cat. He better pray, Severus thought, that the cat was not dangerous.

The man looked at him and stuttered. "Is there a problem with the cat?"

Severus took him by the cuff. "Tell me how you conveniently forgot to mention the cat has wings? What the hell is it?"

The man tried to pull back, but Severus reminded him he had sold the cat to a child, and if the cat was a dangerous animal, the man would be in serious trouble. He promised he would call the aurors, and have them in the shop, if he did not speak.

The man sighed. "I had no idea the cat had wings, all I knew was there was something odd about it. I tried to warn you."

Severus snarled at the man. "Where the hell did the kitten come from?"

The man explained his cousin was a squib, and worked for a zoo in London, where he had found the kitten. He had seen it around a few times, and thought nothing odd of a strange kitten, but then he noticed odd things. Lions, bears, wolves, all types of big animals, started getting spooked by this small kitten, who looked like a child could crush it. He knew there was something odd and brought him here, but the cat did not like any humans; the boy was the first one he let hold him.

Severus was seething mad. "And you didn't think I needed a bigger warning? My nephew is four, for all I know it could eat him."

The man looked ready to piss his pants. "The cat never hurt anyone, just hissed at everyone who tried to pick him up. I didn't think he was a real danger."

He did not think the cat who scared some of the most dangerous animals in the world, was dangerous? It worried him what the man would think was dangerous, and thought he and Hagrid would likely be kindred spirits, for they both seemed to have the same casual attitude and like for animals who could harm other people. He told the man how to contact him, and ordered him to find out what ever else he could find out about the cat.

He went first to Hagrid, who promised not to tell Albus, but he had no idea what it was, but made a suggestion, he speak to Xeno. He always thought the man's paper was a joke, but he had never thought flying cats existed either.

Xeno was shocked. "I have heard of an odd creature, they are said to be like panthers, they scare all creatures except dragons."

Severus was white. "This is a tiny little kitten with wings."

From what Xeno knew the legend had it they were shifters, they looked like small cats, except when they were threatened, or hunting. There was not much known about them, even a name, except they were from parts of Asia, and some people had sworn they could fly.

Xeno stopped him before he left. "They were once believed to protect sacred temples. But I would still be cautious if there are any kids around."

Severus was not sure how he seemed to know but he saw Luna, and knew she sometimes had the site. "Thanks for your help Xeno. I will take your advice."

From what he knew, the man's wife had been part veela, and unlike Sybil, she was a true seer, and her daughter had some of the gift. He wondered if she would tell others, for they did not need the world on them about Harry yet, but he had a feeling their secret was safe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus was pale as a ghost when he heard what Severus had found out, and though it was only speculation, it seemed the only thing to make sense. Remus knew in all fairness they could not keep the cat there, they would have to consider the school or some where, but it broke his heart.

Severus sighed. "We will get him a new cat, perhaps one from Arabella, so we know what we're getting this time around."

Remus knew he made sense. "I know, but Harry loves Jolly so much. It's going to hurt him so bad to take the cat away from him."

The adults were having a hard time, and they knew a four year old would have a worse time, especially Harry. Being suddenly almost four, and no memories of any of them, and the abuse he had suffered as a child, this was so hard on him. Even Draco he was just coming to trust, and that cat had been his security blanket of sorts.

Draco had been near the door."Isn't there some way we could ensure the cat did not hurt muggles? I mean Jolly really is his friend."

Severus hated being the bad guy, one thing he never thought he would say. "If anyone, even some from our world, sees the cat transform, they will want to kill him."

They were not certain, none of them had even a hint of the cat transforming, but there was a chance the cat was too young to use such powers. But there were even those in their world who were scared of dangerous animals, and there would be those who the cat would be dangerous too.

Severus gave in a bit. "We will make the cat stay in the house, and use spells. But if Jolly becomes dangerous, Lucius has a bit of a menagerie at the manor."

Draco nodded. "My grandfather started it, muggle and magic animals, and I know my dad would take Jolly. And Harry could always go and visit."

They planned to move when Draco was back to school, and at Malfoy Manor, Harry could see more of Jolly then at school. They could perhaps find him a new cat, or if that would be too painful, a puppy or something else properly fuzzy and cuddly.

Remus noticed Harry had not come down for dinner as he usually would have, and went to his room. "Where is he?"

Draco looked around the room. "His pillowcase, teddy bear and book are gone, as is Jolly."

They realized with shock, and instant concern, the little boy must have heard them talking about Jolly. He was still scared they would hit him or worse, and now he thought they were going to take his beloved kitten from him, and he had taken a few things he loved, and fled.

Severus was kicking himself for he had allowed Harry to hear him threaten his kitten before. "We need to find him. A four year old alone out there?"


	7. tracking down Harry

Harry was not sure where he would go, but he wouldn't let them take Jolly away from him, he needed kitty. He should have known they would, Uncle Vernon gave him a toy, and then took it, but he usually did it right away. But Jolly was not a toy, Jolly was his best friend, and he could not lose his kitty. He put teddy and a book, and a shirt, in his pillow case, and took Jolly, not sure where to go, but he headed down along the beach, head buried in Jolly's fur.

He whispered to Jolly as it got dark "You keep me safe Jolly right? You all I have Jolly, we be okay."

He heard a slurring voice. "Oh look at the little boy and his kitty. What are you doing, not scared of monsters?"

Harry looked up from Jolly, worried about the boys from before, but he found two grown men, one was as big as Uncle Vernon was. But Uncle Vernon would not like them, they were all dirty and messy, and they smelled bad like they were bad boys and never took a bath. He saw a bottle like Uncle Vernon drank from, in one hand.

Harry remembered his Uncle was always scarier when he drank from the bottle, and he shrunk back away from the man. "No hurt me please. No hurt me."

The man made a grab for his kitten. "Oh we won't hurt you; we just want to have a little bit of fun. Though we're awfully hungry? That has meat on it."

Harry sobbed and tried to move away from them but a third drunken bum had come up behind him, and he stopped Harry. Harry dropped his pillowcase and one of the men grabbed it and in failing to find food, he dropped it in the bonfire they had there on the beach.

Harry clutched Jolly closer to him. "You no hurt Jolly, like teddy. You bad man. You bad."

The men were laughing and the one in front of him managed to snatch Jolly from his arms."Not much meat, but should keep us till morning."

Suddenly Harry had no idea what happened, but the man suddenly dropped Jolly, who Harry could have sworn grew several feet, and Jolly came to his side. He began tugging at his shorts and Harry followed the kitty for the men were starting to come after him.

The man who had been behind him shouted. "Come back here, your kitty could feed us all for a week. We will share some meat with you."

Harry followed Jolly."Where we going Jolly?"

The cat took him down the beach and he found himself in a cave but Harry was scared. The water had been coming in with him, and he could not swim. Jolly pulled him up onto a ledge, and Harry snuggled in against his kitty, who he barely knew, was the size of the dog from before. One of Jolly's wings came out and wrapped around him when he began to shiver, drawing the boy back into the warmth of him.

Harry cried against him. "Teddy gone now too, you all I have. You no leave me Jolly, you no leave me too."

The cat brushed his head against Harry and let out the most cat like purr it could give and a. "Mew."

Curled in the warmth of his kitty, Harry fell asleep, barely noticing his belly growled, forgetting he had not eaten any dinner before he had left. Jolly licked the boy's locks and drew him in closer, his eyes scanning the mouth of the cave, for any who may try to hurt the little one.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The other three used a tracking spell, hard for Harry seemed to have gone on the beach, and as the tide was coming in, and even with magic it made it hard. They were shocked when they came across some drunks, and were worried, for they knew Harry had been near them.

Severus shook one of the men awake. "Have you seen a little boy? Tell me."

The man smelled as if he had drunk an entire bottle of bourbon and belched. "The little hog, wouldn't even share his dog with us. Would have been a nice roast."

From the words they had a feeling Jolly had grown especially when another man sad. "Let us roast the bear, but that dog, thought it a poodle and then poof."

Remus heard their words and ran a spell on the ash in their fire, and found traces of Harry's teddy and book. Severus got the men to talk, they admitted Harry had headed down the beach, and they panicked when they realized where he had gone, the tide had come in. But they spotted a cave, and not sure, especially when the water was waist deep, they headed into the cave. Sure enough up on a ledge in the back, they found a panther size Jolly, and just barely spotted Harry.

Remus stopped when the cat snarled at them. "It's okay Jolly, we won't hurt either of you. We just need to get Harry home and warm in bed."

Severus was about to say something about talking to a dumb cat when the cat shrunk, back to a kitten, revealing Harry. "Good Jolly."

He reached over and scooped up the little boy who he held to him, amazed he was dry and warm, and knew Jolly had kept Harry safe. Draco scooped up the kitten and they headed back to the house, where they dried off and placed Harry in bed, with Jolly.

Remus finally let out the breath he had basically held since they found him missing."The cat saved his life. We need to find a way to make this work."

Severus more then agreed. "Those men were so drunk, besides they thought that it was a dog. We will fin a way to keep Jolly."

The cat lay on the bed next to Harry eying them, and they had a feeling Jolly would be even less anxious to leave Harry. It was the rationality of a four year old that he had been snuggling with a panther, when they had practically pissed in their pants, when they had seen the size of the cat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were all in the room when Harry woke up in the morning, and they could see him scared, tears running down his cheeks. His hand went to his cat who he pulled towards him, worried they would be mad at him, and that they would take Jolly from him.

Remus brushed hair from his eyes."You gave us such a scare little man, we were worried we lost you."

Severus saw Harry would not speak. "I know you were scared we would take your kitten, but we won't. We just need to be careful."

When he got a tiny squeak of a really, Severus explained they would collar Jolly, so the cat could not use the magic to transform. As long as the collar worked, and while they were in the muggle area, Jolly did not fly, they would not take the cat. They explained though about the Malfoy menagerie.

Harry nodded. "I sorry for running away, I just want kitty, he my friend. And then scary men try eat him, and burn teddy and..............................."

Remus made a new stuffed bear from an old cushion and gave him to Harry. "It must have bee scary. You need to promise us you will never run away again."

When again they made the promise about the cat, and actually put a collar on the cat, Harry made a promise he would not run. They knew he was very scared still, and what little progress they had made with the Harry before was gone, for he was back to playing shy with them, even Severus.

Remus went to take Harry for a bath before breakfast. "You must be hungry Harry. You missed dinner last night."


	8. enter the Dursleys

Three days passed since Harry was found in the cave, and as Remus had feared, all progress they made with Harry, was gone. It was worse then before, for he had been scared by magic and the odd place, but they all seemed nice. He had clung to Severus for he had felt safe with him, but that was gone, and Harry hid tears every time he was near Jolly, still worried he would take him. Harry would color or make a puzzle, but he refused to go to the park, or even play on the beach. Harry took his teddy every where in the house, but never on the patio, likely due to how he lost his old bear.

Harry was eating a sandwich curled up next to the porch swing, even that he refused to go on, when a couple approached the patio. Harry freaked and began crying, Draco who had been trying to eat with him, was confused, for he did not see the couple at first.

Harry tried to hide under the swing. "No, no don't send me back. I not be bad boy any more. I go clean. No go back, please no go back."

Draco was confused and looked at the crying Harry."You're not going any where Harry. You know we would never send you back."

It was then when he heard the footsteps on the paving stones, and he turned to see the couple who was standing there. He was still not sure why Harry was so scared, until he noticed two boys with them, and one was definitely the punk with the dog, who had scared Harry. Draco had never met Harry's relatives, so of course he did not recognize them, and was still confused by the comments Harry had made.

The man sneered at him. "Boy, where is your father?"

Draco was reminded for a moment of his own. "My father and Uncle are not home. Now tell me your business or get off of our property."

From the look on the whale of the man, he was not used to being spoken to like that, especially not by a teenager. Draco was not about to allow some muggle though to wander into their property, scare Harry, and get away with it. Besides the boys behind the man, were lucky he thought, not to have been hexed.

Vernon moved towards him. "My son's friend informs us you have attacked his dog more then once. The dog is a prize breeding dog for his father."

Draco sneered at the boys. "He must be, looking at his son, the man allowed the dog to mount his wife more then once. I have never touched either animal."

Vernon moved towards Draco, he had never liked the look of the boy, he reminded him of his nephew. His nephew was an unkept mess, and this boy seemed better, but he definitely had the same arrogance, and no respect for his betters. He would be sure to talk to the boy's parents, and get them to beat some sense into him.

Vernon turned to leave. "We are staying at number 7 down the beach. You will send your father down to speak to us, or you will regret it boy."

Draco smirked and when the group was gone he muttered. "No. I have a feeling you will."

He turned to find Harry, who he found curled up in a tiny ball, shaking and crying, and he could see Harry had a small accident. He picked Harry up into his arms and carried him inside where he managed to get Harry into a bath, but the boy refused to move of speak.

Remus was in a panic when he came home and saw Harry, who the only word he would say from the bath was Vernon."What happened?"

Severus growled from the doorway when Draco explained and the couple. "Our luck, his relatives vacation in the same place. Oh I will be paying him a visit."

The fact that Harry had been bullied here had been a shock, and even a greater one, to realize it was Harry's cousin and his friend. They understood the shape Harry suddenly was in, he had seen the couple, and believed he was being sent back to them. Considering the abuse, no wonder the child was nearly catatonic now.

Remus bent and kissed Harry who was now being dried. "You will never go back there. Your Uncle Sev and I are going to make sure they never bother you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They found the house easy enough, and they knew they needed to remain calm, but that man had serious delusions if he thought he would get away with this. Vernon met them on the porch, he did not recognize them for unlike Petunia he had never met them, but he assumed who they were.

He sneered. "You need to keep your son on a leash. If I was his father I would take a cane to him, and beat him till he learned some manners."

Severus sneered. "Like your son and his friends, terrorizing my four year old nephew at the park? Or at our house?"

The man sputtered, oh he knew his son was a bully, he was proud of his son, but this was different. Most kids were too scared of Dudley to ever tell their parents on him, and his son had never been foolish enough to go after a four year old, eleven was the cut off. He would have to have a talk with his son about that.

Petunia had appeared and she recognized them. "You freaks, we should have known that arrogant brat was your kind. Lily's freaky misfits."

Vernon sneered at them when he realized. "I thought I was done with your lot when the freak moved out. Now what the hell are you doing terrorizing us?"

They found it funny, the man thought they had been bugging him, when the man was more then aware it had been his son. They would like to think the man was a fool to believe that he could hurt Harry for years, and no one would ever care, but they were wrong. Albus had known about a lot of the abuse, and he had never done anything, and unless Harry had been de-aged, he would likely have got away with it all.

Remus stepped on to the patio."You don't think I know what you did to Harry all those years? I should kill you for ever laying a hand on him."

Petunia looked at him. "Where is he then? If you care about him so much? I bet he ended up in your kind's orphanage. No one could want a freak like him."

Severus had to put a hand on his arm, for he reminded his old friend that Harry needed them, and not in prison. He was no less angry, but he cast a spell, he took inspiration from what the man had said about Draco, and a second spell, which would follow them home.

He sneered. "Until your vacation is over, you're leashed, if you try to leave your cabin before it's up, you will not be able to."

Dudley dashed onto the patio. "Mum, Dad, there is a ghost that looks like Harry. He keeps crying and screaming for dad to stop."

Remus and Severus left with that, with the sounds of the other three screaming for them to come back, and remove it. Piers would not see the ghost or be affected at all, except by the leash. They knew the couple would not go to the police, for they would be locked up in the loony bin, for no one would believe them.

Remus laughed as they headed home. "I always knew you had a bit of a marauder in you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was curled up in Draco's lap when they got back, on the patio swing, but he was not speaking at all, and clutching to his teddy bear. Draco knew part came from the fact he had an accident, but also the fear of course which led to it. He was simply happy the boy was allowing him to hold him.

Draco looked up when he saw them. "How did it go?"

Severus explained what he had done. "I wish I could have done more, but Harry doesn't need us in prison. But the spectre will remain with them for years."

The spectre was linked to them, so no matter where they went or how many years they lived, they would have a constant reminder of Harry. Dudley was lucky, he was a bully but never too bad, so he would only be plagued until he was eighteen.

Remus knelt down in front of Harry. "I am sorry you had to see them again, but I promise never again. Your Uncle and I will never send you back there, never."

Harry looked up a bit. "Really?"

Able to pick Harry up, Remus held the boy to him, and swore he would never allow anyone to hurt Harry again. He shared a look with Severus, and they were both grateful Severus agreed to this arrangement, for Harry would have gone back to his own age, and back to them. Harry was sill traumatized, but he was young, and more resilient, and he would have a childhood of proper memories, soon enough.

Remus carried Harry inside the house. "How about we forego dinner and have some ice cream? I think we all need a bit of a treat right now."

Severus was not usually one for allowing such things but he went for the ice cream himself. "I assume once would not hurt."

Harry remained in Remus' lap, and he only ate a small bit, but he had calmed down some. That night he allowed Severus to carry him to bed and read him a story, still so scared, but their words about never sending him back, seemed to have rung true for the little boy, in his head.

Severus tucked Harry in. "We will stay for the summer, and in the fall when Draco goes back to school, you and Uncle Moony will come live with me."


	9. turning four again

They had wanted to make sure Harry had proper childhood memories this time around, and that it included a birthday for Harry. Remus and Severus had both been at Harry's only, and Severus could remember bits of Draco's when he was that little, and Draco helped out. They knew when Draco was in school, they would need to consider finding Harry some friends his own age, for he would need someone to play with. Severus' home was in a muggle area, and they considered perhaps they could send him to Muggle School for a few years, before he was able to attend Hogwarts

The day before his birthday Albus arrived, and to say they were not happy to see him there, was definitely an under statement. The man did not want Harry as a child, or here with them, and had petitioned the ministry for custody of Harry. Luckily Lucius had of course covered all that for them.

Albus smiled when he saw Harry."Hey Harry, are you having a good time here on the coast?"

Remus watched as Harry turned and buried his head against Draco. "Why don't you take Harry to the park Draco, while I speak with Albus?"

When Draco and Harry were leaving, Remus could see the look on Albus, and while the man tried to hide it, he was angry Harry was leaving. He had obviously come to see Harry, likely looking for some proof so he could gain custody, and now Harry was gone.

Remus turned to look at him."What are you doing here Albus? I don't remember inviting you for a visit."

The old coot turned back to him. "Can't an old man come see two of his friends and two of his favourite students?"

Severus had come out. "Harry is no longer your student, and we are no longer your employees. Answer the question old man."

They had both once considered him an ally and a friend, but that had changed, and not just over Harry. Harry opened Severus' eyes, to how many people had been used by this man for the better good, and not just him and Lucius. He had never quite understood why they were made to spy, when forced into the mark, but Harry being left in a knowingly abusive home was different. They becoming spies served a purpose, it saved lives, all it did for Harry was leave him scarred for life.

Albus finally gave in. "The Weasleys would like to have Harry for his birthday. They have been made aware that he is a child."

Severus should have known. "They can come here, on the condition though, they do not mention to Harry his proper age. He has no memories of that."

They knew Albus was hoping the red heads could help, either get Harry back to his age, or away from these two at least. They saw no concern though, for the family cared about Harry deeply, and they would not be used as pawns against them, very easily, if at all. They would see Harry was happy and safe where and how he was.

Albus was hoping Harry would be sent to the Burrow for the day but he seemed able to pick his battles. "I am sure the family would enjoy a day at the coast."

Remus headed to find Draco and Harry. "Of course it will ONLY BE THE WEASLEY FAMILY there. Harry can not handle too many new people."

Knowing Remus was saying he was not to come, Albus tried to point out he was not new, he had known Harry for years and looked at him like a grandson. Severus pointed out Harry had the memories only up until he was nearly four, technically he was not four till tomorrow. Thanks to Albus making Harry live with the muggles, and have no contact with their world until he started with school, he had no memories of them.

Albus had enough sense to know he was not winning this."Fine. I will tell the family they can come by lunch. They will be so relieved to see Harry."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Harry had been a bit upset when he was told others were coming, he had not had a good experience with strangers, and was painfully shy. They assured him the family was very nice, and their youngest two were Draco's age, and were coming to play. The promise of more gifts would not work on Harry, like other kids, for Harry was never one for spoiling, so they simply promised they would be close.

Harry spent the morning at the park with Draco and both men, after a pancake breakfast. A picnic lunch on the beach was waiting when they got back, and when they were in swim trunks and came back down, the others were there. Harry cowered behind his Uncles, not liking so many new people, not knowing how many.

Ron looked at Harry. "I can't believe that is my best friend. Leave it to a snake to blow up a potion and do this to Harry. You won't brainwash him you know."

Hermione elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs. "Ronald, we know it was not Draco. And we are here for Harry."

Ron grumbled and complained, and several times it was his parents or siblings who had to tell him to watch it, or they would be sending him home. Harry was so scared, and he looked close to tears, and the last thing he needed was them arguing in front of him like this.

Fred was the first smile for he knelt down to Harry's level and handed him a gift. "This is from me and George and some of our friends."

Harry beamed when he saw the little stuffed lion which made real sounds, and had quidditch robes on. "He not look like Jolly but he is cute. Thank you."

The little stuffed lion was a gift from the old quidditch team, all of whom but Katie knew, though the rest of the world soon would. The other two girls were dating the twins and recently Charlie began dating Oliver, but only the red heads had come. They had wanted to give their old seeker a gift, even if he was four years old. Fred, and George got the first smile, and the only invitation to come in and meet Jolly. Jolly was of course to them all a normal kitten, for they made sure he'd not tell.

Draco was relieved when he saw Harry come down on Fred's back."Hey I thought I was the only one allowed to give you piggy back rides."

Harry shook his head. "Freddy say it monkey back ride, so only you give me piggy back still."

If there was any doubts in the red heads about Harry remaining a child, they disappeared when they spent the day there, for none had seen him so happy. Well they had, but for short periods like quidditch, but it was amazing t see Harry as a normal care free child, and it made them all smile. Harry was still not sure about the others, and he definitely did not like Ron, for he kept being mean to Draco, but Harry did well. He swam a bit and made sand castles, and besides Draco, spent a lot of time with the twins, who probably liked this the best of any, for he had really become their little brother.

Severus smiled when Harry got a kiddie broom from the Malfoys. "When he get home and away from muggle eyes in the fall, you can learn how to fly that."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before they left, as the kids were outside, Harry curled up asleep in Draco's lap from all of the excitement, the Weasley parents were in the kitchen. They could not deny Albus had sent them there for more then the party, for he wanted Harry away from these two. Albus had been told he would never get custody, but the Weasleys were relatives to Harry, and if Harry was in their home, he would have more contact and influence over the boy.

Molly looked between them. "Remus I know he is your godson but the child needs a proper family. He needs a mother's touch."

Remus snarled at the woman. "There are many children who grow up without their mother. You of all people surprise me with such a comment."

He reminded her of her own gay son, who was in a relationship with Harry's friend, and if they wed, there would be no mother in the picture. Molly wanted all her kiss happy, and she did not think you could be, without being married and having kids, gay or straight. With male pregnancy, their world tended to be very open minded, and there was no doubt Molly would not only support, but love, if Charlie and Oliver had kids one day.

Molly tried again. "But they would be a married stable home, with extended family, and women like myself. With the kids at school, we have time for Harry."

Severus spoke up. "There is no denying, yes even I admit it, you have raised seven good kids. But Harry is happy here, and he has a stable home with us."

They reminded the couple they did not need to be married to be a stable home, and they planned to continue to live in the same home, and be there for Harry. The Malfoys and Tonks were Harry's family thanks to Sirius, and would be in his life. Narcissa, Andromeda and Tonks would all supply some feminine touch.

Remus picked up Harry's teddy. "You are welcome to be a part of his life if you understand. We ARE Harry's family, and we will continue to raise him."

Arthur finally spoke. "I hope you understand, we are not doing Albus' dirty work. We care very deeply about Harry. We simply want to ensure the best for him."

Both Remus and Severus knew, while the couple were too good hearted and could some times be swayed easily, they would not be pawns. There was no doubt they truly cared about Harry, and just wanted to make sure he was some where not only safe, but where he was loved as well. There really was no doubt listening to the men and seeing them with Harry, that they loved him a lot, and would be satisfied, if they still had a place. Molly soon hoped to be busy with grandchildren anyways.

Ron and the others came in when Draco came to put Harry to bed. "Please tell this snake we are taking Harry home with us."

Arthur shot his son a look and he was lucky his brothers did not hex him. "Harry is home. Now it is time for us to go, as we have helped clean up."

Though Ron was spitting mad, the others seemed content Harry was loved and cared for here, and after taking his gifts to Harry's room, said goodnight. Between the guests and elves the party was cleaned up, and Harry was taken to bed, not waking him for a bath, for he had a long day.

Remus tucked him in with a kiss. "I am glad today went so well, and the Weasleys accept this. Another good memory for cub."


	10. trains and snakes

Harry's current condition they had hoped to keep from the public as long as possible, but the story was leaked, and they had no doubt by whom. Albus who had told Remus he could not teach if Harry was four, seemed to have changed his mind on the topic. He sent a letter to them suggesting Harry would be more of a target since he could do no magic, and that they would be safer at school. Severus could have his job back, or simply do potions there, but he received a very clear, no. Lucius who was released from the hospital two weeks after the birthday, promised any security and aid needed, as his brother had done so much for him.

Harry may never have been good with strangers, but he had heard so much of the Malfoys, and wanted to meet them. They would be staying there for a few weeks, before Draco returned to school, officially so Harry could be with Draco. Unofficially, it was so new security, both muggle and magic, could be installed at home.

Draco carried Harry up the front drive. "You know you'll have to come visit here often. Mom and dad have horses, and a pool, and a television."

Severus laughed at Harry's pout."We will come a lot. Besides I had a TV added at home, and no pool, but there are swings in my yard."

He had more then a bedroom done for Harry, he thought some part of the garden given up, would not hurt. Since they were putting in muggle security, a TV set was added, for Harry and Draco had been watching a cartoon together most mornings. Besides the manor, there was also a local pool, perk of a muggle community.

Lucius appeared with his wife. "And this must be my new nephew Harry. I am sorry we missed your birthday. I hope you got our gift though."

Harry nodded "Thank you Mr Lord Malfoy sir, Uncle Sev says I can try it out here."

Laughing at the poor child's mouthful of an address, Lucius and Narcissa insisted on Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy. Narcissa would have taken Harry, but even after all the time with Draco, he was a bit shy, so Draco carried him for a tour. Harry's eyes shone when he saw his room here, looked like the one in Cornwall, and was reminded he would visit often. Though excited by the pool and stables, Harry really wanted to try out his kiddie broom. Soon Draco had him soaring around the lawn.

Lucius looked at the men."My sources say the last few renegades are gone, dead or caught, the real threats. The others, low level thugs, none closer then France."

Severus thought as much. "They would be fools to risk the kiss, to get Harry, their leaders are gone. It's not them I had you help me with security over, anyways."

They both knew what he spoke of, and the four adults who went to sit down on the patio, all agreed. In failing to get the Weasleys or Tonks to help, and Remus was in the will, Albus had few options, but they knew he would not give up. The man was not one to back down, and they worried how far he might be willing to go in this.

Narcissa looked towards where Harry was playing. "You don't think he would kidnap Harry do you? I mean what could he hope to gain from doing that?"

Remus answered. "No, but he could stage a kidnapping, and make it look like Harry is at serious risk. Then he would have two chances at Harry."

One, he could have the ministry force Harry back to his proper age, though they were not even certain it was possible, for too much time was gone for a turner. He would then return to school, and with neither man there as a teacher, he could have such influence. Or if it was impossible, then make it look like Harry was in physical danger, and needed to be removed from their care, and either gain custody or put him with Molly.

Lucius knew they made sense. "Well the security I am putting in place will be stronger then the school and bank combined. The issue is when not home."

Narcissa looked back and forth between them. "Have you considered blood adopting Harry at all? If he did not have the scar, and looked different................"

They considered glamour for the charm, but they had spoken of the adoption too, but both were reluctant. It was not that they did not both love Harry, and wanted to raise him, but they both were not certain about erasing his true parents. If it became too dangerous, they would do it, they would do anything to protect Harry.

Harry broke them from their serious talk when he zoomed bye. "Look I fly like Jolly."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were not certain about taking Harry, for the world knew about him now, but Harry wanted to see Draco off on the train. For a moment they wondered what classes Harry would have taken, or if he would have competed next year for head boy, but reminded themselves how happy Harry was now. They knew they would be in a public place, and would keep an eye on Harry close, so they agreed they would go.

Draco saw Harry was in tears. "Hey no tears, you know I'll write every week and be home for holidays. You can send me pictures to hang up in my room."

Harry's tears slowed some. "I come see you win quidditch?"

Laughing Severus assured Harry they wouldn't miss the games, and even though he was no longer there, he hoped his house would win, not just for Draco. Rumour had it Ginny was the new seeker, but she was no Harry, and Katie was the only old team left so Slytherin had a chance finally.

Remus pointed to where the Weasleys were coming. "And you know Fred and George are not in school any more. I am sure they will come visit all the time."

Fred had over heard and smiled. "Of course squirt, who else are we going to try our prank candy on? Don't worry, we save the bad kinds, for Ron."

Giggles came from Harry whose tears were finally forgotten for now, and he went to Fred, as Draco needed to put his trunk on board. The twins had not told anyone that Harry was their silent backer, but they would still honour it. They knew Harry had two fortunes, but he would still have shares in the shop, one day.

Ron came over to them and looked at Harry. "Maybe for once I can have a normal school year, and not just be your side kick."

Ginny kicked her brother hard in the shin "You were lucky to be it, no one would know you otherwise. And just yesterday you were plotting for a time turner."

Fickle was definitely the best way to describe Ron as a friend, the tri-wizard a good example, and it proved true even now. He had mixed emotions, Harry was his best mate, and he would miss him, especially all the fun with the map and cloak. On the other hand he already lived in the shadows of his brothers, being youngest boy of six was hard, but he was also known as the golden side kick. He was only decent in quidditch, and bad in class, unlike Hermione who at least had the brains.

Molly came as Ron was finally ushered on to the train. "We'd like to have Harry come for an afternoon some time. We promise Albus will not come near him."

Severus looked down at Harry."There are other issues, but if they can be worked out, I am sure Harry would like that. Especially if the twins were home."

Their attention was drawn to the train, where Draco, and down a ways Hermione and Ginny, were waving to Harry. It was always good for Harry to have more time with other people, for he was too young for the Muggle School for another year. They would still need to find him some kids, but the Weasleys were important as well.

Harry drew their attention back when he saw a lot of people moving and looking at him. "Uncle Sev?"

Severus scooped him off the ground. "It's okay Harry. I think it is time for us to head home though."

They headed to Spinner's end and Harry soon found his wonderment back as he looked around, sure enough a TV added. The back room, across from Severus' bedroom looked like a beach, not a jungle like at the coast, to remind him of the fun of the summer. And along with the swing and slide set, there was what looked like a normal kiddie splash pool, but actually could be swam in a bit, and in the center of a sandbox, felt like the beach. Dobby at work again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Harry was out in the back gardens where he was in the sandbox, when an owl arrived from Draco. Hedwig was there, and they had introduced Harry to her. While he was not scared of her, an owl really was not a pet for him.

Harry was making a castle when he heard a voice. "Who are you? They moved my tree for this?"

Harry looked around and was spooked when he saw a snake. "Don't hurt me snaky, I'm sorry they moved your tree."

A long green garden snake had appeared, from the tree in question, and slithered closer to Harry, for he had never met a human who could speak to him before. Harry was of course not aware he was not speaking English any more, or what a rare talent it was. He was simply trying to decide if he liked the snake or not.

The snake came over to him. "You can understand me? Interesting. I will not hurt you child. I have not met one of you. I am Nyx."

Harry cocked his head to the side."I am Harry. Can I touch you?"

The snake moved closer so Harry could touch him, and Harry giggled when Nyx's tongue came out, and ran along his skin. Nyx told Harry he would be his familiar, and when Harry was not certain what that meant, he said protector. Harry liked the sound of that, but warned about Jolly, his very protective panther kitten. Nyx just said he would rather not be introduced to the cat, thinking it odd such a child had a wondrous pet.

Remus had appeared with Severus and they had been listening in shock. They had not been certain Harry would still be able to. He had been able to as a child, but since Voldemort died, Harry had not shown any of his powers.

Remus knelt down. "Hey Harry, were you talking to the snake?"

Harry shielded Nyx. "Nyx is a nice snake, he not hurt me, he came out because we moved his tree. He promises he is a nice snake."

They knew it was a common grass snake, not poisonous and no threat to Harry, definitely much safer then Jolly when he transformed. Severus thought, leave it up to Harry, to collect a flying panther and a snake for pets, but Nyx was harmless, and promised he would not come in the house.

Severus kissed Harry's head. "This is like Jolly though, a little secret, you able to talk to snakes. It is a very special gift you have."


	11. making new friends

Reminded he could not talk about magic or his pets, Remus took Harry to a local playground a few days after Nyx came into their life. They may have had swings, but it was good for Harry, especially since they intended for him to go to Muggle School, when he was old enough. Remus thought it fitting the local school was the same one Lily went to as a kid, and her father had taught at. He sometimes forgot how long Severus had known Lily, that they had met as kids, in fact in that park.

Harry had been doing well, Draco kept his word and wrote at least once a week, as did others like the twins. Remus had used the letters as a way for Harry to work on his own writing and reading, which Harry picked up quite fast, now he had some encouragement. Both men thought Harry would do so much better in school now.

Harry looked a bit spooked about all of the other kids. "Can we go home? I play with Nyx."

Remus knelt down. "Harry you need some human friends your own age. I promise we can go if you try and have a bad time, but I want you to try."

Though Harry was still shaky, remembering the bullies from the summer, he nodded. He did not see any big boys or dogs, but he didn't have Draco there. He wanted to go home, he didn't mind being, alone, he always was before. He was never allowed to go to the park until Draco took him, his Aunty and Uncle would never let him, he was only allowed out for chores. The closest thing he had to friends had been Mrs. Fig's cats, why he loved Jolly so much.

Harry was going down a slide but when he got to the bottom there were a group of other kids. He was terrified. "Did I go down your slide?"

One of the boys spoke. "They're for everyone. Wanted to see if you wanted to play a game of tag with us?"

Surprise ran through Harry as he looked at the other kids, and they were all nodding and smiling. Draco played with him, and the twins, but he had never had anyone his own age. Dudley had playdates with his friends, and he had either been in his cupboard, or chased around. Harry nodded his had, not sure he liked tag, for he remembered his cousin's idea, but he saw Uncle Moony smiling from the bench.

The boy, who spoke, was Todd and he introduced the others and when Harry said his name he smiled. "Harry's it."

Harry looked a bit unsure for he had never been the one doing the chasing."Okay."

He had been worried they were playing a trick, for Dudley did with him, and they would just run away. Harry though was able to tag one of the little girls, and soon Remus was watching Harry run and play with a big smile, all over the playground.

One of the other mothers came and sat down. "I haven't seen you and your son here before. Are you and your wife new to town?"

Remus smiled. "Harry is my nephew, unfortunately his parents have passed on and he has recently come into my care."

Without going to deep he explained Harry had been with other relatives, but they had been unable to care for him, so Remus now had him. One of his close friends had a home hear, and Harry's mother grew up in town, so he and Harry had come here to live. He reluctantly told hr Lily's maiden name, reminded he was in a muggle area, and no one would really know her of course, well like in their world.

The woman though was shocked. "The Evans family? My mother always spoke of her favourite teacher in school."

Remus nodded."Lily, the younger of his daughters, was Harry's mother. They passed away three years ago."

As they spoke the woman explained a four year old set of twins who Harry was playing with, were hers. Abby was the little girl he tagged first, but with their similar looks, her twin brother Ashton was not hard to pick out. They lived up the road and she suggested he bring Harry for a playdate one afternoon, and told him she knew of some programs he could get Harry into before he was in kindergarten.

Laughing when Harry pouted about going, after his reluctance to come, Remus introduced Harry."We have been invited to come to their house to play soon."

Harry was very happy and Ashton bounced up and down. "Mommy, can he come soon? I want to show Harry the train set Grandpa gave me."

It was agreed the day after next Harry and Remus would come for lunch, and spend the afternoon playing, the invitation extended for Severus. The woman was not hurt when Remus said he would not likely be able to pull away from work, and said her husband was the same.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been happy the park went well, and for Harry to have a playdate, not sure what they would do if they needed to repay the favour. He was not surprised they had known of the Evans, for both men met Lily's parents, and had known the couple were well respected in town.

Harry had spoken of nothing else the day before and bounded into the sitting room. "Uncle Sev are you coming?"

Severus kissed the boy. "Sorry prince but I have some work to do. I am sure you and Uncle Moony will have so much fun, you won't even know I am gone."

For the first time Harry did not look worried about leaving the house, he was not even sad Severus was not going, he was anxious. Remus shot a smile at the other man, for Harry seemed to have already forgot about him, and they had not even left the house. Severus just chuckled, reminded of why they thought this was a good idea to begin with, for it was bringing Harry out of his shell. They both understood his love for Jolly more, when they heard about Arabella's cats.

Rachel and her husband Ken who managed to be home for lunch, were happy to see them, and Harry was soon off up the stairs to see the train set. They practically had to pull the boys away to eat, reminding them they had all afternoon. The couple were quite warm.

Ken smiled as Harry thanked him for lunch and cleaned up his own dishes. "Are you sure he is only four? Our seven year old doesn't have such manners."

Remus smiled a bit but he explained. "The relatives Harry was with for the past few years were not so caring. Harry grew up a bit faster then most."

Of course they would never know, for they were muggles among other things, that Harry was deaged, but they could understand It turned out Ken was a business man but did a lot of work at the community center, why they knew about the programs, and had a lot of experience. Rachel had wondered when he said the relatives could not care for him any more, for it had not sounded like the couple had been too old, or an accident or something. They did not push the matter though.

Rachel gave him a number of brochures. "These are ones with places still open, Ken picked them up. I was not sure what Harry would be interested in."

He had no doubt when he was told the twins were in swimming, Harry would want to. "We spent the summer at the coast. I swear he is half fish now."

Ken had to go to work, but Remus and Rachel went over the brochures as the kids played. The boys had been mainly into trains, but were convinced for a tea party with Abby, who was the only girl, besides her mum, in the home. Along with the twins, the couple had a seven and nine year old, both boys in school.

Harry was not impressed when Remus could barely hide his laughter when Harry had a boa and flowery hat on. "Not funny Uncle Moony. Party rules."

Remus tried to stop and motioned Harry to take them off. "Say goodbye to your friends, and we should head home. I am sure you will see them soon."

Even after made to wear pink for a tea party, Harry was happy to be invited to come back again, for as he said later, Ash was cool, almost as much as Draco. He added Abby was too, but he did not want to have to wear pink again, and the feathers had made him sneeze.

Severus only did slightly better in hiding laughter when he was told. "It seems you two had more fun then my boring day down in the lab."

Harry nodded. "Can I go out back before dinner? I told Nyx and he will want to hear."

The men nodded, and Harry ran through the kitchen for the back garden, as Remus gave Severus the full run down, and showed him the brochures. It was decided, not only because of the twins but the summer as well, swimming for sure, the rest they would help Harry decide on.

Severus thought of something over dinner. "It will be a busy few days for Harry. He is supposed to spend Friday with the twins at the Burrow."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had enrolled Harry in swim and story time with his new friends, as well as an art class, but they would not start till the next wee. On Friday Remus took Harry to the Burrow, where the twins were the only kids home. Bill and Fleur lived in London as did Charlie, and Percy had a home down the road. The twins lived above their shop, but knew Harry was to come, and he would feel better with them there.

Remus was a bit confused when Harry was suddenly playing shy again. "You know them Harry, and you really like Fred and George."

Harry shook his head. "I want to stay home. I not feel well."

Though Harry a bit pale, both men were so used to Harry being scared to try new things and were sure when he got there he would be fine. Harry ha been amazed by the house the first time he saw it and he had been twelve, so they were sure a little boy would be. Besides, they reminded Harry, Ron would not be there, and Remus was coming. Harry did as they thought perk up a bit when they arrived, for the extremely crooked house, was cool.

Harry looked at it when they were about to go inside. "The house not fall down on us right?"

Just as Remus as assuring Harry the house was very secure Molly appeared. "Hey you two, right on time for lunch. How do you like our home?"

The couple and twins laughed when Harry asked about it falling down, for a much as he loved his Uncle, he was still not sure he believed him. The twins convinced Harry to come for a tour, and with Charlie who also came for lunch, they played some hide and go seek. Oliver would have come, he had been anxious to see Harry since this all happened, but he had a game that day. He and Charlie were already considering being engaged at t very least in the next year.

Molly called for them after third round. "Come down boys and eat. Then I am sure Harry would likely love to see outside."

Fred gave Harry a monkey back ride down the stairs. "You know we all played quidditch in school. You can come o a broom with one of us."

Hearing the comment Remus was a bit concerned, for Harry ha spoken of two things besides Nyx, his new friends, and flying He was so exited to go and see Draco's first game of the season, and he was decided to be a seeker when he was older. Harry did not eat much and he was not as excite of flying as Remus expected, and his worry turned to dread when twenty minutes after the boys took Harry out, they came back in, and Charlie had an unconscious Harry in his arms.

Remus was trying not to panic as he reached for his godson. "What happened to him? Someone better tell me what happened."


	12. trip to hospital

Charlie and the twins had been a bit surprised, they had been expecting Harry to be far more excited about the brooms, but he just eyed them. They reminded themselves he had no memories of his school days, but they were told he loved to fly; he got a kid broom from the Malfoys. Harry had played hide and go seek with them but he had worn out here and there, but they were certain he would be happy soon.

For a while they were right, for as soon as Harry was with Charlie on the broom, he was all smiles. Charlie had been Harry's choice, for the twins were so cool, they were boring beaters, and Charlie was a seeker, like Draco. The twins remembered Harry had been compared to Charlie, when he made the team.

Harry though went rigid in his arms and Charlie barely heard him. "Can we land?"

Charlie put an arm around him. "Hold on."

By the time he landed, the twins had as well, and they shot worried looks at Harry, especially when he used one of the wellies to throw up in. Charlie was about to wonder if they had gone a bit too high, when Harry suddenly dropped, and would have hit the ground, but Charlie caught him. The little boy was out, and Charlie motioned for the twins and they headed into the house, where an anxious Remus demanded to know what happened to his godson

Charlie handed the boy over and explained all that happened. "I swear we didn't go high or fast, I flew with my brothers and Ginny when they were young."

Remus shook his head. "He was all excited to come yesterday, but this morning he was reluctant to come here. I should have known he was not feeling well."

Molly suggested he take him to a healer just to be careful, and Moody knew she was right, and asked Molly to contact Severus and tell him what happened. When she promised she would, he took some floo powder from the flower pot, and headed for the hospital. He prayed Harry just had a cold, or something, but he was not sure. They were met by a healer, who took Harry, and after being told what happened, was made to wait in the hall.

He was pacing when to his surprise two people he was not expecting appeared. He turned to Lucius who explained. "Molly could not reach Severus."

Remus sighed. "He did mention having to run some errands."

Lucius assured him the elves and Narcissa would find him, and have him come, but Lucius had agreed with his wife, he should come. He knew Remus must be going crazy, and beyond that, he had a feeling the old coot next to him, would come. He knew the man was here for proof for social services, to take Harry.

Albus looked at him."I knew you and Severus had got over your heads. I am sure Harry will be with me by the end of the day."

A healer had come out into the hall. "You can come in now."

They walked into the room and found Harry asleep in a hospital bed, no magic needles or anything, and his color looking a bit better then it had before. Remus moved towards the bed and kissed Harry, as the healer explained the child had the start of Dragon pox. It seemed to have been a rare strain though, and from what he could tell, Harry had come in contact with muggle chicken pox. It was not uncommon really for muggle borns to have the mix, and Harry would be better in a few days.

Lucius looked at Albus as they were told Harry would stay over night. "Sorry to disappoint you Albus, no grounds to remove Harry from his home."

Albus went to go to Harry's side but Lucius stopped him so he sighed. "I am just looking out for his best interest. His parents and Sirius would have wanted me to."

When the man was gone, they looked down at Harry, and Lucius thought that Remus and Severus might have to consider moving. It would be a shame, Harry had become so close to Draco and the Weasleys, and he had his new muggle friends, but Albus would not leave them alone. They could take him to France or the US, out of Albus' reach, and they would have contact with the Malfoys who could come to visit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was anxious when he arrived at the hospital for he had no idea what was wrong, but Lucius met him outside and explained. He repeated what he thought about them moving; though he knew Severus would be reluctant, to leave his work, and Draco, even his home. He took in Harry, but it had not interrupted his life too much. He knew his brother had changed a lot since Harry had come into his care.

Severus shook his head. "I would move to keep Harry safe, there is no question. I would tomorrow."

Lucius put a hand on his arm. "Narcissa and I thought fatherhood would be good for you. We will do all we can to keep him here."

Part of Severus knew it may be easier to move him sooner, before Harry became too attached to the friends he made here, but being four would help. Harry would adjust where ever they took him, and as long as he was in school or programs, would make friends soon. Harry could either come back at 11 for Hogwarts, or attend Beauxbautons or a school in the US. Both Remus and Severus could do their work easily from another country, and buy a new house.

As he walked into the room, he knew what his brother meant, he had changed a lot. He was practically forced to take Harry, so he could be a child, and had not wanted any part of his life to be disrupted; Harry was simply to be a house guest. Instead he found himself looking at, and if he would admit it, loving him as a son.

Remus looked up when he heard him come into the room. "I know it is just the pox, but when I saw him in Charlie's arms................"

Severus sunk down with him and put a hand on his arm. "I know Harry went through a lot the first time around, but this is just a normal childhood illness."

Remus had over heard he and Lucius talk though, and the two of them were thinking the same thing, though neither of them wanted to admit it. They knew Albus was not a physical threat, but he wanted Harry's money, and would have control, if he gained custody. He could only touch the trust funds, not the actual fortune, but the trust funds were enough to make him filthy rich. Neither Severus nor Remus had ever touched even a knutt, since they took Harry into their care.

Dobby appeared with a little stuffed bear and a bag. "Me thought little Master Harry be wanting him when he wakes."

Severus took Harry's favourite bear and placed him in bed."Thanks Dobby."

They knew they had chosen the right elf for Harry, for Dobby was even more dedicated this time, which was hard to accomplish. He did not only iodize Harry a before, but now he was also worried for Harry was so small, and he needed proper care. He had loved being nanny elf to Draco, and was more then happy to be again. They knew the elf would come with them, and Jolly, though Harry might have to say goodbye to Nyx, if they moved away. They didn't think the snake would come.

Charlie with Oliver in tow arrived some time later, saying they promised to tell Molly how Harry was, and were ushered into the room. Charlie they knew was feeling guilty, for Harry had been flying with him when he became sick, but they put him at ease.

Oliver looked down at Harry. "I can't believe that this is the kid I taught about quidditch. He definitely is a cute four year old."

Charlie tried to lighten the mood a bit. "You may not say that in a day or so when he is covered in pox."

Laughter filled the room and eased some of the tension from before, and the boys were both invited to come back for a visit when Harry was home. He would be in bed for a week, and he would likely be in need of company, though the twins were to come as well. They had never been around Harry when he was sick, not even before the potion, for he was only in the infirmary for injuries, so they had no idea. Harry was usually so well behaved.

Remus stood. "I should go and see about his friends from the park. There is a chance he got it from someone or exposed them."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It turned out his two new little friends had been the carriers, for their older brother had got it from school, and all four kids were ill. Harry came around at lunch time, scared for he was not sure where he was, and not happy when he found out where he was. They assured him they were taking him home, the healers assured them they kept him over night simply because Harry had the mix, and wanted to ensure he reacted well to potions. Severus was a medic, so there was no concern now.

Harry had some of the spots on him now, and was slightly feverish, but it would get worse before it got better. Harry was half asleep and the movement made him queasy, but he was definitely happy when he was being taken home. They were not surprised though when he needed a bucket when he came through the floo.

It was a few days later before the fever had broken and Harry would still be in bed for a bit. Remus had a shock one morning. "Oh Merlin."

Harry put a protective hand next to Nyx."He sorry for coming in house but Nyx worried. Nyx not see me in days."

The snake had promised not to come into the house at all, and they knew he was worried about both the humans and Jolly. The kitten did not seem to mind, he was lying in the window seat in the sun light there, and did not seem to notice, or was not simply bothered. Remus and Severus were not angry, they knew how close the snake and Harry were, and again they wondered about the snake, if they took Harry abroad. Nyx was not Jolly, he was not a pet, they could not just take him.

Severus sat down on the bed and handed Harry a package "This came from Draco. It was Hogsmeade weekend, and he wanted to cheer you up."

Harry took the package with a smile. "I miss Draco."

He had two letters from Draco when he was sick, for Draco wished he could have come for a visit, and the package was a good idea. With Draco away at school, it was already showing them Harry could handle distance if they moved, as he was already away. It had been the first Hogsmeade weekend, perfect timing.

Severus saw some sweets and a new book for Harry which was about animals."I think the sweets will have to wait."

Harry was not arguing."My tummy still feels yucky. Will you read to me?"

Sitting in bed and drawing Harry in, Severus was more then happy to, something he did a lot with Draco when he was little. The book was not only because of Harry's two pets but also by the Malfoy menagerie, which they considered putting Jolly in at first. Harry was happy his kitty was not in it, but he was a fan of the menagerie, and when ever they were at the manor, he wanted to spend time looking at it.

Harry pouted when he was told it was time for a nap. "Nyx wanted to look at the section on snakes."

Severus tucked him in. "Nyx needs to return to his own bed. I am sure you can show him the book in the swing, when you feel better."

Nodding, Harry watched as the snake took his leave, but Jolly took his usual place on the bed. Harry soon drifted off to sleep, for he was still a bit weak, and Severus put the new book and candy down on the night side table. Harry had been pretty good when he was sick, except crying a bit when he was over tired.

Remus who had appeared back in the room and looked at the book. "I wish this had something about Jolly in it. At least Nyx is a common snake."


	13. hide and seek

They had spoken to Harry about the chance of moving, and though Harry was a bit upset to leave friends, they told him it could be an adventure. For now they had no plans to move, and when Harry was feeling better, they had him enrolled in swimming and the other programs. Lucius though was helping, so if they needed to move, they could right away. They had Harry's money and theirs put for international reach. They had decided on France, out of the political reach of Albus, but not too far from the Malfoys and others, to come and visit. The home was in fact near the Delacaurs, and Fleur's older brother, had a son his age, and lived in the family manor.

Harry was spending the day at the Burrow, more excited this time then he had been last, for he was not sick. The twins could not both come, but along with Fred, Oliver and Charlie were to be there, and this time Harry wanted to fly. Remus got the reaction he had expected from Harry last time, and was relieved for it.

Harry had been up flying with Oliver when he noticed some odd people."Oliver, who are they?"

Oliver didn't like the look of them at all, and moved to land. "I need you to be really quiet for me Harry."

Nodding, Harry was a bit scared, and he noticed the others were going down as well, but not on the grass like before. They had not been flying over the orchard like he was told they usually did, for it was high, and they had promised Molly they wouldn't. They knew Harry loved heights, but after last time, she was a bit on edge. They reminded her he had the pox, and had not been injured, but it didn't work. Besides Harry had been happy enough just to fly with them.

Oliver shared a look with the other two, and knew who ever they were, they were here for Harry. They had been warned that while those on the run were not a real threat at all, Albus may try something to make it look like Harry was not safe. They could hear sound from the house, where their parents and Percy were.

Fred knelt down to Harry."This is going to be like hide and seek okay. I need you to find some where to hide, but you are not to come out for anyone but us."

Harry nodded his head, still scared. "You guys be okay?"

Oliver transfigured a stick into a stuffed lion and handed it to Harry, too dangerous to summon anything, and they assured Harry they would be okay. He was only to come out for them, his Uncles, the Malfoys or any other Weasleys. Anyone else calling for him wanted to win the game, and he needed to stay put. Harry was so scared, for he could sense they were scared as well, and he knew this was not simply a game of some kind.

Harry headed into the orchard, reminding himself it was not a forest, and there were no scary animals out here. Harry wised the others had come with him, but they knew Harry could hide better alone, and hoped to pull attention away from him.

Harry was spooked and spoke to Nyx who had been hidden in his shirt. "Nyx I scared."

Nyx had wanted to see outside the garden and had come with him."There be a house down that way, I can smell others. I think we would be safer there."

Harry had been told to hide but he was so scared, and he headed through the trees, hoping the people would be nice. He remembered when he had been on the beach, but he did not have Jolly this time, Nyx was just a small snake, not even scarier then he was. Harry heard someone coming and cowered behind a tree, scared they would see him, and clutching the little lion to his body, wishing Jolly was there.

Nyx suddenly jutted out from under Harry's shirt and whispered. "Be ready to run when I say. There is a shed not far. Go."

Harry was terrified and he did not want to be left alone again but he nodded. "Okay."

He watched in shock as his snake grew some wings, just like Jolly, and as he ran, he heard a shout from the man, but one of fear. As he ran and ran, coming to the potting shed, he didn't think snakes could fly, but then again, either did kitties for that matter. He found the shed locked, but there was a loose board, and just enough room for Harry to squeeze through. As he curled up in a ball, he was terrified, hoping the Weasleys would find him soon, and that they and Nyx were safe.

Harry freaked when some time later the door to the shed opened and a man stood there."Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The house looked like the last time the twins were home and tried to help cook, but no one had been hurt, other then a few scratches. It was a true sign Albus was behind it, for if they had truly been criminals, they would have used hexes, and not common charms. Molly had contacted Severus before the boys came, for he and Remus left an elf for them, and they and Lucius soon arrived, and helped. Unfortunately none of the men were caught, and with none, they could not prove it was Albus.

Lucius looked around."Where is Harry?"

Oliver explained as the others were already headed for the door. "We told him to hide in the orchard. We were not sure how dangerous it could be."

The boys had been right to do so the adults assured them, and they headed in, reminded again it was not the woods or anything. Charlie was concerned though when he heard they had only seen three at the house and take off, for he was sure there had been four men who came. He knew he could be wrong, for they had not had time to really think, or count, but they were all suddenly worried, for there was a chance Harry was not alone.

Remus paled when he caught the scent. "Harry and someone else's scent I can pick up. He must have been chased, or why did he go so far?"

Arthur pointed."The Lovegoods live on the other side of this. Luna is at school of course, but Xeno is home. Harry may have seen the house or heard."

Harry had become friends with Luna during the school year, and she had been with him in the ministry, but Harry had never known her outside of school. Remus doubted Harry even knew she lived in the same town, but he was reminded that would not matter. Harry did not even remember who she was. This was a terrified four year old though who had known his friends were in danger, and scared in the trees, would likely have headed for people.

Severus noticed something. "No. No. No."

Lucius saw the blood but he ran a spell he knew. "It is not Harry's blood, it's from an adult. It still worries me how one of those men would have been hurt."

There was no chance he had been hurt at the house, for they had never seen a fourth, and they all looked in shock, when a snake appeared, and headed right for Severus who picked him up, well the Weasleys were in shock, for they didn't knew about Nyx. They did know a grown Harry could talk to snakes. Severus shared a look with Remus and Lucius, for they had definitely not known Harry had brought Nyx with him. The snake usually stayed at home.

Suddenly they were pulled out of their thoughts by a small voice. "Uncle Moony, Uncle Sev."

Remus was beyond relieved when Xeno appeared with a terrified Harry in his arms. "Cub, we were so worried about you. Are you okay?"

Harry simply went into his arms and buried his head against Remus, and it was left up to Xeno to explain what he knew. He had come out into his gardens and gone to his shed for Luna had asked him to send something, and had found Harry. He of course knew who it was, and all Harry would tell him, was he was supposed to be at the Burrow. Since he got no response to the call he placed to the house, he was heading there.

Severus kissed Harry on the head and thanked the man, explaining a bit of what happened. "We were worried he may have got lost."

Molly motioned them back to the house. "I think we are all in need of some tea. I am hoping Lucius; you can help us with some new wards."

The wards were made after the tournament, and few people knew how to break them, why they knew Albus was for sure involved. The couple knew they and their sons had never been in danger, for the men obviously were under strict orders, but she was irate. First Albus had tried to us hem this summer, to get Harry from the house, and now this. They had always trusted the man in the past, and could not begin to comprehend how the man would stoop to this level.

Severus looked at Harry as they drank the tea. "I think we can't put it off any more. It is time we take Harry where the man does not have such influence."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was in bed at Malfoy manor, and they finally convinced him to tell what happened, and their shock had only grown. They were happy Nyx was with him, and grateful the snake had saved Harry, but just when they thought Harry had one normal pet, they were wrong. Remus made a comment about having Hedwig checked to see if she had any special powers, for Harry sure knew how to choose his pets. At least with Nyx they had a way to find answers out.

Harry smiled."Nyx not be a snake, he says he is called a jaculus. They are winged serpents, they can fly."

Severus looked at the snake. "Exactly how did a jaculus come to be living in my garden?"

They were native to Greece and that area, and according to Nyx, he had come in some plants, his Aunt got for her garden. Nyx had been sleeping, the climate here was cool and he had been hibernating, but the boy woke him up. He had known there was something special about Harry so he came out to see, not really woken by the tree move, and then he realized Harry could talk to him. Harry was too young to understand so Nyx had used the tree as a reason.

Harry was confused. "He say he not just my familiar, but he be my guardian, we bonded. I don't know what that mean."

Remus sat down on the bed. "It is like a familiar, but with a magical animal. Some of them pick a human, who they serve and protect. Nyx chose you."

The men shared a look, for they knew it was not Harry's ability to talk to him which Nyx spoke of, for the snake had said he realized after. Harry now ha two winged pets, not to mention his owl, but two who were rare, and were known to be guardians of ancient magic. They would have to find out what it was about Harry which drew them to him, and wondered if he had some magic which had lay dormant before, because of his past childhood.

Harry was in tears when they said they were going to move to France, explaining they would leave in a few days, when it was ready. They assured him the Malfoys would come visit and so would the Weasleys, for they would be near Bill Weasley's in laws. Harry asked about Nyx.

Severus sighed. "We would take him, but I don't know if he would come. He is not your pet like Jolly and Hedwig."

Harry smiled when he asked Nyx and turned back to them. "Nyx say he go where I go. He be asking though if there are trees there."

The men assured the snake through Harry that there were, not only in the garden, but the town was on the edge of veela lands and they had sacred woods. Harry was still unsure about going, but promised his pets would come, and the Malfoys would come visit, he soon was a bit excited about it.

Severus found a book that Draco had on muggle lands and showed him some pictures of France. "You'll like it there. And we won't be bothered by anyone."

Author note: so a jaculus in myth is a winged serpent or dragon, who sometimes has front legs. They do not have poison, but fly like a javelin, and kill prey by the force of their hit (the man was a human and was only hit in a minor area but wounded). Thanks cat writer for the inspiration but decided this worked better then your suggestion which was not a creature but an actual Aztec deity. I thought I'd go for a mythological creature instead.


	14. leaving for France

The Malfoy home in France turned out to be right next to the Delacaur estate, and Lucius spent a week preparing it for them, including a lab. Bill had notified his in laws, through Fleur, of their coming, and the Delacaurs were waiting to meet them. Fleur had two older brothers, like her one of them was on his own, and Gabrielle was of course still in school, but Jerome and his wife lived on the family estate. He was heir, and he and his wife already had three, including a five year old son, and a four year old daughter, the third was an infant boy. From what they knew, Jerome's wife was full veela, the Delacaurs living on the edge of veela lands.

Draco was not able to leave school to come see them off, but the first quidditch game of the season was early, mid October. It was the day before they were to leave, and though they did not want Albus near Harry, they took him. They had promised he could go to a game, and he needed to say goodbye to Draco.

Draco surprised Harry by taking him to the change rooms to meet the team and smiled."We have a little gift for you Harry."

One of the other players smiled and nodded."So you remember to be a Slytherin when you start school."

The house had been surprised when they were told, and thought it was cool he was here to cheer them on, especially for this game. They were playing Gryffindor, and when they had Harry dressed in his gift, mini Slytherin quidditch robes, they thought it was perfect. Draco promised Harry some more time after the game, and he confided he had helped his dad with a few surprises in France, so Harry felt at home.

Severus laughed when he saw Harry trot out of the locker room in his robes, he was too cute, and he knew what the team thought. He scooped Harry into his arms, as Gryffindor came from their room, and they saw Harry in his robes.

Ron sneered at Severus."He's only four and you're already turning him? Harry is a lion."

Remus had come and he saw Harry was confused and upset."Ronald, Harry is a child, and neither. The robes were obviously a going away gift from Draco."

He was cut off from saying something, by the appearance of Minerva, who never played favourites with her own house. She may have been quidditch obsessed but she would not think twice of removing him, and he scurried off before she at least took points. Katie, who had not seen Harry yet, and was the last of his old team, smiled and handed Harry a little Gryffindor patch to put on his robes, which he did. Katie had been jealous the others had got a chance to see Harry, and she had not. Ginny who was the new seeker, sopped for a moment, and unlike her brother, she was good about it all.

Minerva looked at them. "I might suggest sitting with your old house Severus. As you know Albus will be at the game as he usually is."

Severus nodded. "Lucius is coming for the game and is holding seats for us. Miss our little bet?"

Laughing, Minerva nodded and admitted she had in a way missed the friendly competition they had over quidditch over the years. Minerva had played in her day, unlike Severus, but they were both very passionate spectators, and cheering for their houses. They were both very stern, and had a lot in common as teachers; Severus though had shown some favour to his house, but to balance out other teachers. It had been his one worry when he left, for he had always done his but by his students to balance the bias, and helped a lot of his kids who were abused. He hoped now with the war over, some of the prejudice around his house, would slowly go away.

They found Lucius in the stands, they would be spending the night at the manor, but Lucius never missed a game if he could help it. Severus worried for his house but he had been retiring anyways, and though he would miss his house and being near the Malfoys, he was happy. He would not regret the move, to keep Harry safe.

Lucius beamed when he saw Harry in his robes. "You look quite cute in those. I will have to come and watch you in a few years, maybe at Beauxbautons though."

Harry was surprised."You come to France just to see me Uncle Luc?"

Assuring the little boy he would, he reminded Harry the entire family would be coming to visit often, and planned to spend Christmas with them in France. Of course seeing his brother was a part of it too, but Harry was so happy with the thought it was for him alone, which it would be for quidditch. They had not decided Harry would attend Beauxbautons or come back here, but there was another seven years. Harry would surely have friends in France there, and that would of course play a part.

Harry clapped his hands when the game started."Go Draco."

Remus reminded Harry. "Hey little man, it is a team sport. You may want to cheer for the whole team or they may be hurt."

The little boy it did not seem to notice before, but was soon cheering perhaps as loud as the other kids, and Remus had to smile at that. Draco did not disappoint, and just over an hour in, he caught the snitch, allowing Slytherin to beat Gryffindor for the first time in six years. Harry had no memories of being a seeker, or how he had been the youngest player in a century, just of Draco and the Weasleys with Oliver, teaching him how to fly.

Remus laughed at Harry. "I am glad Oliver did not come. He may have taken Harry in Slytherin colors, harder then Ron. He taught Harry first time around, besides'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry got to go to Slytherin for a party, a bit of a victory and going away, and he thought it was so cool. Luna had taken a picture of Harry with the team, and since he did not know her, she was introduced as the daughter of the man who found him in the shed. Luna and Harry had only been friends for a year, but Harry had been so nice to her, and she was happy to see him like this. The good mood of the day was soon to vanish, when Draco accompanied them to the gates, promising to still write all the time, as he had before. The Weasleys and Oliver and the girls, would be at the manor, as well as the Tonks family, for dinner.

Unfortunately the reason they had been reluctant to come, and had made sure to sit in Slytherin, was coming their way. Harry was the first one to see him, and from the way he buried his head against Draco who was carrying him, they knew something was wrong.

Albus smiled when he caught up with them. "I have heard rumours you are moving abroad."

Severus sneered at the old man."I wouldn't think you'd be a man to take much stalk in rumours. Have you come to hear the latest gossip old man?"

He was clearly reminding Albus he no longer worked for him, and what little respect he had been forced to show him before, was gone. The old man was a conniving bastard who had forced him and Lucius to spy, and for some reason, was now trying to get his hands on Harry. Severus always thought it wanted control, for custody of Harry would mean control of Harry's two seats on the Wizengamot, as well as two substantial trust funds. He wasn't so sure any more, that was the end.

Albus was not backing down. "A contact of mine in the US told me you spoke to a hospital in New England, near Salem academy."

Lucius had been covering tracks for the man would snoop. Severus shrugged. "They have a conference they'd like me to speak at coming up."

They had considered the US, werewolf laws were the best there though France was almost as good, and they would be further from Albus. In the end they had not wanted to be too removed, and France would be an easier move, and company more often. Besides the Delacaurs had been a major deciding factor in it for them too. Harry had said goodbye to his muggle friends, Remus telling the couple he got a job offer abroad, and it would help to have some friends his age.

Albus tried to move towards Harry."I would not approve of you moving, the UK is his home. I am sure Lily and James would have wanted their son raised here."

Remus stopped him."They wanted their son raised by me if they or Sirius could not. You have ignored their wishes one too many times. Now excuse us."

As they left, the man barely able to hide his anger, they knew the security of the manor, and the veela lands close by, would come in handy for them. It would take some time before Albus knew where they were gone, but he would, and they had a sick feeling, he would never back down. He no longer seemed to care if Harry remained a child, likely realizing if he got control, it meant fourteen and not two, years of control of the estates.

Harry was upset but when they got to the manor, Harry not in his robes any more, and he saw the second little party of the day, he picked up. Angie, Alicia and Oliver were there with their other halves, and Harry remembered Draco\s warning, and didn't mention the game.

Fleur smiled at Harry. "My little niece and nephew are so excited to meet you. I am sure you guys will soon have lots of fun."

Harry had not in this form, really met her, and just heard of her and her family. "Uncle Sev says there are lots of trees."

Since she didn't know about Nyx, she was a bit surprised, but she confirmed there was a massive forest near by. The veela lived in the sacred wood, both her grandmother and her sister in law, were from that local group. Those who meant no harm, even species like werewolves, were welcome though. Harry grinned, confirmation for he was assured Nyx could go in,, even if there were trees in their garden. If wolves were, a little snake, even if a jaculus, surely would. Jolly he was not so certain, but Jolly was still a good kitty and wore his collar, and he never went outside much anyways.

Molly motioned Harry's attention. "We have dinner waiting for you. Your little goodbye gifts are waiting in your new home for you already."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day before went well, even with sad goodbyes to the extended Weasleys, but the morning was rough. Harry had not been so shy and quiet since he had been sick, and he really did not want to go. Lucius and Narcissa just reminded him again it was like when he was home at Spinner's End, just a portkey and not floo trip, now. Harry had one last visit with the horses and the menagerie, and after saying goodbye to the couple, he went into Uncle Sev's arms.

When they arrived they found themselves in front of French chateau, and Severus was reminded of Malfoy measuring. The cottage that summer was six bedroom home, and the small lodge, was a two story eight bedroom home with two sitting rooms and a library. It was smaller then the manor, but could fit six of their home.

Nyx who had come with the elf earlier, with Jolly and Hedwig, appeared, and Harry beamed. "Nyx say there is swimming pool."

Severus shook his head. "He may mean a fountain. Pools are not common for wizards."

Sure enough around back in the small manicured gardens, a herb garden near the kitchen, there was a pool. Severus knew Lucius had added a TV and such, but he had not been expecting a pool and the swing set from home was there. Lucius had added the pool, for he knew Harry would miss the manor, and while the Delacaurs had horses Harry could see, they had no pool. Nyx was happy, there were a number of trees to choose from. They headed inside where they found a TV as promised in the den, and took Harry up to se his new room, and settle him in.

Harry looked around the room. "This is cool."

Remus looked around the room. "Your Uncle does know how to go over board."

This time it was not Dobby but Lucius, and some of the others helped, to make it home. There was a canopy bed, small desk and chair, and even a window seat. One entire wall was bookcases full of books and toys, and there was a big arm chair someone could sit and read with him in. The other walls had bead board around the bottom, and the top were murals, and this time inspired by around the world in 80 days, with hot air balloons, and sights from all over the world. Harry smiled when there was Hogwarts, and though small, he could see many of his friends were on the pitch. There were pendants form both houses on the wall, and his lion from his birthday, was on the bed with Jolly. Most of the toys and such weren't new, but there were a few editions, to help him settle in.

Harry quickly hopped to another subject. "When we meet the Delacaurs?"

Severus shook his head. "Oh I don't know, by Christmas I assume."

Laughing at the pout, Remus assured Harry his Uncle was kidding, and they would go over tomorrow, for they had been invited over for lunch and the afternoon. They had thought after all the goodbyes, and travel, the three would need today to settle in. When Harry went down for a nap right away, his Uncles had to agree.

Severus looked at Remus as they watched Harry sleep."We both can work here, and Harry will make new friends. We'll be happy here soon enough."


	15. Delacaurs and veelas

Harry barely ate his breakfast for he was so excited, and it was more like brunch time, when they headed for the Delacaurs. Harry had been so shy when he first was de-aged, and Remus nearly had to force him to go to the park, but the little muggle twins had changed all of that for him. They knew they were right to come here, for even if the US would have been further from Albus, they already had friends for Harry. From what they knew the Delacaur kids were always home schooled before they went to Beauxbautons, and likely Harry would be here as well. Remus had taught in the muggle world, a substitute, when he got no work in their world.

The Delacaur estate though much smaller then Malfoy manor, was still bigger then theirs, and Harry was excited by the horses he was told was there. The family seemed to have a feeling they would come earlier, for they were waiting for them.

Apoline smiled when she welcomed them, an older version of her daughters. "Fleur let on Harry was pretty excited. We thought you would be a bit early."

Remus laughed. "Harry this is Mr and Mrs Delacaur, Fleur's mom and dad. And her brother and his family."

Like the girls were the image of Apoline, Jerome looked like his father, who he worked for on the family vineyards, a small part of their fortune. Jerome's wife was even fairer then her sisters in law, likely as she was a veela and not quarter, but with a mane of strawberry blonde hair. Her name was Grace, and along with the one year old Andre who was in her arms, she was mother to the two kids Harry was waiting to meet.

Jerome knelt. "Harry this is my son Michel, he is a year older then you, but Corine is your age."

Harry smiled and handed Corine a flower he picked as they walked over. "Hi, I'm Harry."

There were flowers for both Apoline and Grace as well, for Harry had seen them along the path, and had said it was polite to bring a hostess flowers. They sometimes forgot even if he was four and only had the memories of that age; he had grown up so fast. They were led into the back gardens where Jerome took the three kids to the stables, and where Harry saw there were three ponies. Jerome assured Harry he would carry on where Lucius began, teaching him, as he did with his own.

Michel pointed at a small brown pony. "That is Corine's, she is a bit scared of ponies and he is old. But you can ride Twitcher, he is a good pony."

Harry looked at the dapple gray pony. "I like him, he reminded me of Sickle, the pony I ride back in England."

Having the kids feed a few carrots to the ponies, and reminding them Harry would come all the time to ride, they headed for lunch. Corine was not big on horses, but she liked to run and play, and to the utter relief of Harry, she did not like tea parties. Her brother confirmed while perhaps she did have a lot of purple in her room, she was not much for pink, and did not own a single feather boa. The only feathers in the house were in pillows, or some of the birds they kept.

Remus tried to look and sound serious. "You may have broken Harry's heart. He had such fun at the last tea party he went to. He talked about it for weeks after."

Harry turned to look at his Uncle. "Uncle Moony, not nice to lie, you know that not true."

Laughing, Remus assured them he was joking, and the kids were soon talking about the woods, for the kids often spent time with their veela family there. The woods were not a normal woods, and while there were some normal muggle animals, but there was so much more. There was a number of different magical species, the woods actually spread through several valleys, including a pureblood village or werewolves. Harry and Corine were soon talking about animals.

Grace smile. "I don't think I have met anyone with as much love or knowledge on animals at that age as Corine. Her grandmother has been teaching her."

Severus did not mention his unique pets. "Harry has always had an interest. The Malfoys have quite the menagerie, and Harry has his own collection going."

The mention of the veela, and how in touch they were with nature and animals, peeked the interest of both men. Veelas had bred with humans for centuries, and the powers could pass down for generations, but he was not sure Lily or James had any blood in their family. They were not sure it was the answer though, for the veela were not known for guardians, and they were not an ancient magic. They were said to have been a cross breed between elves and something else, originally.

Apoline watched as the three kids raced around the garden when they were done lunch. "This would be a good thing maybe every day. The kids are good together."

Severus nodded. "I am sure Harry would love that, especially with the horses. We should entertain next, Lucius had a swimming pool added for us."

It turned out that the two Delacaur kids were sent to their veela family a few afternoons a week, for some lessons and fun. Grace offered to ask if Harry could come, for her two would have much of their schooling done there, before they went to Beauxbautons. Considering his interests, it sounded like a good idea.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had been in France for a few weeks and every afternoon Harry either went to the Delacaurs, or they came to him. Harry was invited just before Halloween to accompany his new friends, to meet their veela family, in the woods. Harry was definitely excited, and Nyx was being allowed to come with them. The day before he was going with them, they got a floo call from Lucius, warning them, Albus knew where they were.

Remus took Harry over to the Delacaurs, knowing Albus could not take Harry, but not thinking Harry could handle any fighting. Harry already did not like the man, and they assumed even if his mind and body were four, he still had instincts from when he was older.

Harry was worried and clung to Remus when he tried to leave Harry there."No don't go. I don't want you to go."

Remus knelt down and kissed Harry on the head. "I promise I am coming back. Do you remember what Uncle Sev and I told you this summer?"

Upset and crying, Harry nodded, for he had the same worries when he first came to them. They had assured him they would never leave him, they may have to go away for a bit, but they would always come back. His parents had never chosen to leave him, and they wouldn't either. If anything happened to them, they had ensured Albus would never get him, Lucius helped with the papers. Harry would go to the Malfoys, if for some reason, his Uncles could not take care of him any more.

Jerome came over and knelt. "Aunt Grace is going to take you, Corine and Michel, to see her parents. You remember you wanted to see the woods?"

Harry nodded but he looked at his Uncle. "You be safe right?"

Kissing Harry one last time, he assured Harry they would both be safe, and was relieved. The wards on both manors were strong, but no one entered the veela land uninvited, no one, and Harry would be much safer there for now. Harry believed he was going for the visit he had been promised, he did not know about the wards. He headed back home, and neither he nor Severus were surprised when Albus appeared, not much later.

Albus glared at them. "I believe you told me you had no plans to leave the UK? Harry is British, he has friends there, he should be living there."

Severus sneered at him. "Soon enough he will be French, he is already learning the language from his new friends. Children adapt well to change."

They were not the first family to move abroad, it was not that uncommon, and Albus was a fool. The Delacaurs were bilingual, though they had accented English, and Harry had in a short time, already picked up some. They could use a spell, which would temporarily have him understand, but thought it was better that he learn it. Little kids definitely picked language up faster, Harry spoke better French then either of them, and they both knew some Latin.

Albus shook his head. "I have always been one of his guardians. I allowed you to keep Harry before, but because he was in his own country, with his family."

Severus sneered. "Let us? Funny coming from the man who tried to use the ministry and the Weasleys, to take him. Then even staged a kidnapping."

Though the old man tried to deny it, he lost his usual composure, and if they had not already been convinced he did it, they would be now. Albus was a man who had been in power for far too long, and with the war over, thy knew he was missing the influence that he had before.

Albus looked at them both. "You have no idea what you're dealing with. If he continues like he did last time, you will have no idea what to do."

Remus knew he confirmed the second, there were powers Harry had. "We can handle accidental magic Albus. You will not be taking my son from me."

The man was shocked when the newest forms from Lucius' attorneys were thrown at him, and he realized they were adoption papers, for both men. Usually only a couple or one single person would adopt, but there were legal loop holes, and Lucius used them. Harry remained a Potter, but the Potter will had allowed for his adoption by Remus and his partner if he had one, and Severus was it. They were not a couple, but they lived together, and were partners in raising him. Just in case anyone wanted to protest, the Weasleys and Andromeda, Harry's close kin by Sirius' adoption as heir, signed off on it.

Albus called before he left. "This is not over by a long shot. I have worked too many years. I will have custody of Harry one way or another."

When he was gone Remus looked at Severus."Are we sure we're safe here?"

Putting a calming hand on Remus, he reminded him of the wards on their homes, and on the veela lands as well. They were no longer on Albus' turf, and they knew though he would still try, he had no allies, and no political influence here in France. They had already left the UK, they would not be driven from France, and Harry could attend Beauxbautons when he was older, so he would not be under the old coot's thumb.

Remus had another question. "I wonder what Harry did when he was four first time around? What ever Harry's magic is, we have to find out some how."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Apoline's mother, and Grace's mother and grandmother were all watching the child, and had no idea what to make of him. They had been told he was de-aged, but there was something else about him, and they had to find out what. He was good, the veela had a way of sensing auras, why they knew he was unique, and his was as white as they came, but nothing else. They sent word for the Uncles to come, when they were told the men were at the edge of the woods.

Apoline's mother Artemis spoke. "What do you know of the origins of this child?"

Remus was not sure what they meant but he told them all they knew. "Albus hinted today, first time around, Harry showed some gift at this age."

They were not sure why, but they found themselves after explaining about all the different accidental magic Harry had, about his two pets. The jaculus did not seem shocking but the winged cat, which they had heard of in ancient Egypt, was another matter all together. That was the second ancient civilization they heard a link to.

Grace's grandmother thought of something. "There is an ancient race, but I am not sure I have ever heard they have interbred with humans, like we do."

Severus looked up. "James was a wizard and you can trace his family back a thousand years or more. His mother's family, we know, they were muggles."

The old woman did not explain what she thought Harry might be, not till she had more information, for she didn't want to lead them on. All she would tell them was the race was not a dangerous one, in fact usually they were quite the opposite, and his powers were not to be feared. He must be powerful though, to show so young.

Severus sighed and nodded when asked if they could find out about family. "Lily's sister is still alive. She is not a helpful person though, to say the least."

Remus was reminded of the spell they used that summer. "Maybe we grant them a slight reprieve, and in return, she may be a but more willing to help."

Knowing they would not get full answers without it, and the veela didn't even want to speculate, Severus planned to head back to the UK the next day. He would find out what he could about the family, and James' if he had to, and hopefully they might be able to fill in any blanks they had.

Suddenly their attention was drawn to where the kids were and Michel pointed at a small burn on his arm. "Mommy, Corine burned me."

It turned out Michel had accidentally tripped Harry and Corine got upset. Grace picked up her crying daughter."Its okay sweet heart."

As their grandmother saw to the wound, an amazed Artemis explained very few half veela could transform or use fire, usually they only got the looks. In veela children, the transformation was often like accidental magic, but it could also come out, if a veela met its mate. Not all veelas had destined mates, why many married humans, but those who did, had a certain draw to them. In Corine's case it was likely just she was upset, for Harry was human, and she was only half.

Severus shook his head. "Flying pets, talking to snakes, and now bringing out veela powers in his new friend? There is definitely something special about him."


	16. tracing his origins

Severus had hoped not to see these people again, it had taken everything in him last time not to kill them, but he knew he had to. Harry and all he had suffered here, was the reason he wanted to hex them, but he knew they needed information about Harry. The only other person who could tell them was Albus, he had quite obviously been around when what ever had happened occurred, but that was out. He would never turn to the man, even if he would have helped, but he wouldn't. He would do anything for that little boy, and facing these people, was not much for him to be asked to do.

Remus had come with him, he knew Severus may not keep his cool, and Harry was having a sleep over with Michel for the weekend. They were not surprised when they did not even get to the front door, before it swung open, revealing a haggard looking Vernon.

Vernon sneered at them."I have a gun and every right to shoot intruders on our property. We have barely slept since you freaks last came."

Severus remained calm."We have an offer for you. If you answer some questions about your nephew, then we will help with the spell."

Though he looked ready to slam the door in their face, Vernon thought better of it, and reluctantly allowed them into the house. Petunia, who looked like she would fall down if you sneezed too loud, was in the sitting room, their son away at school. They could see a mixed look on her, one which combined fear and disdain. She had always hat their world, but she had never shown fear before now.

Severus silenced the spectre for now."It will only talk in day light hours in the home, if you answer our questions."

Petunia found her voice. "What questions?"

Remus spoke. "We need to know what Harry did when he was four or five, his first accidental magic."

The couple shared a look, and explained he always did it; he could float things within weeks of coming. He was four, almost Christmas though, when Petunia had come into the sitting room and she had found Harry was looking at the star on the top of tree, but not from the ground, he seemed to be flying. There had been in fact a funnel cloud of air holding him up, and when asked later, he said an ornament had fallen, and he had put it back on the tree. They had called the headmaster, who had done something, which Severus and Remus realized was a block, and Harry's powers stopped. In the exception of the few rare bits he had done.

Remus looked to Petunia. "You must have something from your sister, I am sure Albus sent something."

Petunia grunted. "Yeah there is a box; I should have burned it, up in the attic. And some things from my parents, paper work like adoption papers mainly."

Both men stopped dead when they had been heading for the stairs, Lily had never said she was adopted, but Petunia nodded. Their parents never told Lily, and Petunia had been too young, but she had found the adoption papers after her parents had died. It had only added to her resentment, for she was their real child, the one their mother had actually given birth to, not some kind of magic freak like her sister had been. She had been happy that her sister was adopted, for it meant her freakishness did not run in the blood, and there was not a chance her son would be a freak as well.

Petunia pointed at the boxes, and informed them there was some convent which ran the orphanage, down in Kent. She found her mother's journal, which said she had been unable to have more kids after Petunia, and she and her husband had want a second. They chose to adopt another girl, thinking how close they could be.

Boxes shrunk they apparated to the convent but Severus stopped. "You know they are not just about to give us information. Besides the adoption was years ago."

Remus smirked at him. "You're forgetting you are talking to a marauder. I was not thinking about asking."

It was not hard to forget, Remus had always been the sensible marauder in school, and he had out grown those days for the most part. But as Remus created a diversion of a pipe in the courtyard suddenly becoming a fountain, they snuck into the office. It would have taken years, but they were wizards, and used a spell to locate files on girl children from the year which Lily was born. It was not hard to narrow down; there was only one newborn girl there.

Remus was shocked. "It says here, a baby girl no more then days old, was left in an odd basket on their doorstep. She was adopted by the Evans, a week later."

Severus could hear voices coming and knew they needed to go. "Hopefully what we have been told, and what we found in the box, will be enough."

They put the office back the way it was, and as they left Remus made sure to repair the damage he had done with the pipes, knowing they had little money. They knew they would need to check Harry for a block, though they thought it was likely gone, since his body was back before the block was put in place.

Remus was snarling mad. "I was not allowed to see Harry, any magic in the area was dangerous, but he did? I can't believe he would stoop to a magic block."

Severus was no less angry then he was. "I can only imagine his powers in school with out it. But Harry could have been a danger to himself in the muggle world."

He was in no way condoning what Albus had done, it went against all moral code, especially since they doubted he ever removed it. There were times in the past it was done with muggle borns before they went to school, but they got lessons and knew, and it was removed. Harry should have never had the block, he should have been removed from the home and raised in the wizard world, or he should have had someone to teach him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was not disappointed when they were gone for only a day, while even though he had fun with his friends, he missed them. They could have been back the night before, but they had spent the night with the Malfoys, and had filled Lucius in. Lucius had been shocked, and he promised he would have Albus investigated, as there was a chance Harry was not the only child he had done that too. They needed to remove any blocks he may have placed, and prayed he had done no real damage.

Harry threw himself at them when they came in, and he was even happier when he saw the book, which had been sent to him from Lucius. It was not a new one, Lucius had known Harry would have protested louder then his Uncles about being spoiled, but was a book that had once been Draco's favourite.

Severus kissed Harry on the head. "Do you remember when I told you I was a medic Harry? I need to run a little test on you."

Harry went pale but he nodded. "You said not doctor like nice lady Poppy, but a nurse. No needle please."

Putting Harry down on a bed and getting him to lie back, he promised no needle, and explained he needed to take a look in Harry's mind. He remembered when he had taught Harry occulemency, unfortunately his hate of James had made him poor teacher for Harry, but this was different. Harry was too young, and understood too little about magic, for him to even try and explain it. He simply told Harry he could use a spell, and look into his mind.

Harry pulled away from him. "You see my memories? No. No. You see what a freak I am."

Severus quieted him and took Harry into his lap."You are not a freak Harry. You know we know about how mean your Uncle was, and about your magic."

Clinging to his Uncle, Harry still did not like the idea at all, and had tears running down his face from it. for he did not want them to see. They had seen the scars, but they never got him to talk about the abuse, the only time he ever did was when he first came and had been terrified to be hit. Remus knelt down, and they both spoke with him, assuring Harry they understood, and Severus told Harry he did not even have to look at the memories, if Harry chose.

Harry allowed himself to be put back in the bed. "Okay I trust you Uncle Sev. I know you not hurt me."

Severus needed him out but knew he would not take a potion so handed him a lollypop. "I know Poppy waits till after. I think you could use it now though."

Some of the tears went away as Harry looked at his favourite, not a fancy wizard candy, but a simple muggle one. There were some shops in their world which sold them and Harry had told them that he liked the cherry ones, the only candy he had. He was usually not taken, but a few times he had to go for shots, or social services would have looked into his relatives, and the doctor had always given him a lolly pop.

Severus waited until Harry was out, and slid into his mind, and as he searched, he for a moment, broke his promise to Harry. He found the incident Petunia had told him about, but he soon found himself forced out, by some little shield.

When he came out he looked at Remus."The block is gone. It seems since his body is back before then, we were right."

Remus brought out the boxes which they resized."Grace told me her family will speak to us tomorrow. It seems the whole village is quite interested in Harry"

They remembered what the woman had said, that she thought Harry had come from some ancient race, which fit with his two pets of course. Neither of them could even really name many, and most were gray or black in a way, but they were told Harry's aura was pure. They had also been assured if he belonged to the race, his powers were not to be feared, that the race was a gentle one, and there was no concerns.

They went through the box and found photos, and some childhood toys and other items which Harry could have. They also found a blanket, which they realized was the one spoken of in the file at the convent, and they had never seen anything like it.

Severus pointed at the embroidery, the cloth and stitching was even like nothing else. "You were always better in ancient runes then me, do you recognize that."

Remus shook his head. "No. I think we should take it with us tomorrow. It might be another source of information for Grace's family to help us out."

They both looked at Harry, and had not needed to be told he had a white aura or what ever he may be, was good. Even when he was in his own age, he had always been so pure of heart and good, he would never have been convinced to use a hex. They always thought his good heart was because of his mother, a link to her love, which had saved him, and his heart had killed Voldemort. They wondered if there was a reason all together different, which could explain it all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The kids were playing, and they sat with the veela women, waiting for some kind of answer. They had shown them the blanket, and told them all they had learned when they were back in the UK, and hoped it would be enough for answers. They knew Harry could be trained, he seemed to have some control over his magic, his instincts and control from his right age, seemed to have remained with him. The time it was taking for the women to respond, they were worried they would get none.

Grace's grandmother Amaryllis finally spoke. "Have you ever heard of I believe what you humans call the Fae?"

Remus was surprised."The fairy folk? I know they were in the legends of Arthur, but even wizards have not believed them real."

The woman told him the Fae were a very peaceful folk, not winged little creatures like muggles tended to believe. They had a lot more in common with elves, and the men had been right when they thought veelas were cross breeds, they were elf and Fae hybrids. The Fae had once been common, but they were so peaceful, they did not make war or even know weapons, and lived in their own realm for protection, where the myth of Avalon came from.

Severus looked to where Harry was playing. "You think that Harry is Fae?"

The woman nodded."When they breed with elves they are veela, but with humans, the Fae powers are dominant. I believe his mother was one."

There had been one last colony in the UK, but they had been betrayed, and most were killed. Wizards had sought their aid in war, for they had amazing magic, but they refused, as they did not believe in such things. Some of the Faye escaped, there were some here in France, and the timing seemed right. It was possible Lily had been an orphan from the attack, and had been left in the muggle world to escape death. It would explain where her powers came from, very few muggle borns had such power, usually it took a few generations to reach that.

Grace's mother spoke."The faeries are kin to leprechauns and pixies and others you know. But those called Fae, are elementals. Harry is likely a sylph."

Remus' head was spinning. "You said here was some Fae here in France. Is it possible to locate them?"

The women knew how to contact them, but whether the Fae would agree to come, was another matter. They had been betrayed by humans once, but the knowledge of this child and a magic truce ensuring their safety, might bring them. They all knew they needed to know for sure, and if he was, how to properly train Harry.

Severus looked at Harry "I wonder if Albus knew what he was? If he does, we will need to be even more careful to keep him at bay."

Author note: Faeries are not Tinkerbell, in old myth they were more elf like creatures, though pixies, leprechauns, and other creatures fell in the faerie category as well. There are many beliefs in what faeries were, including the dead, but one was elementals. The sylphs were air spirits. And no, Harry will not have wings, another thing like size which sprung up in art and stories of later centuries. Faerie has many different spellings depending on origins including fae, fey, faye and fay


	17. meeting the fae

It was three days before they received word, that a delegation of the Fae were willing to come, but only to veela lands. There would be a sacred binding truce, forbidding the wizards from taking wands, or any other weapon with them. Severus and Remus knew the Fae were gentle folk, the only true difference the veela told them between them and elves, were the pointed ears, and their elemental core. Elves were elementals to a lesser extent, they tended to have a power in their own territory or lands, but beyond they were closer to wizards. Elves were immortals, they could be killed such in battle, but could live a thousand years or more, in peace as they had no illness or old age.

The veela had not known a lot, but they told what they could, including Fae were not immortal, they simply had longer lives. Fae could live to be a 200, but a partial, Harry likely would not, though his aging may slow in his late teens. The Fae had all types of elementals, but the sylphs were said to be the rarest, or from what the veela heard. Unfortunately even they had little contact with the Fae.

Harry was a bit scared when they took him. "Who are they?"

Severus knelt. "Harry do you know what elves are?"and when Harry nodded."Well the Fae are like them. They are a very peaceful people."

Harry was still not sure, especially when he was told they thought the Fae may be family or linked to his family, which scared Harry. Before his Uncles, the only family he had known were Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and Dudley. He had been promised he would never have to go back to them, but he was still scared at times, that all this would be a dream, and he would have to leave them.

Harry clung to his Uncle. "I don't want to go. I want to stay. Please don't send me away. I know you angry when you see, I know."

Scooping Harry into his arms Severus held him. "I am not angry prince, I promise. And your Uncle and I will never give up, never."

They reminded him that they had fought Albus for him, and they would do the same if they had to, for they would never give him up. They were not even sure Lily had been Fae, and if she was, the chances were her family had been killed, why she had been left. If they were dealing with humans they knew they would be taking a risk, for if it turned out some of them were Harry's family, they could have tried for custody. The ministry would not recognize the custody rights of magical creatures over a human child though, and they were not sure the Fae would have even tried that.

They were getting ahead of themselves though, they didn't even know if Harry was Fae, and none of this might mean anything. They knew deep down he was, the only creature with similar enough powers were elves, and they did not have the right aura.

Remus came over. "Harry you have some very special powers, that your Uncle and I do not have, and don't know how to teach."

Harry had tears running down his cheeks. "See I am freak These people take me away, because I freak."

Rocking Harry in his arms like a baby, Severus did his best to calm Harry down, assuring him he would never be sent away from them. Harry would hopefully just have lessons, and they reminded him how Michel and Corine, took lessons with the veela. They went to their mother's family to learn about their special powers, like when Corine burned her brother, after he accidentally tripped Harry. They lived at home, with their parents, but they were educated by the veela.

Remus took Harry into his arms. "If they will, they will be a teacher to you like I have taught you how to read and write."

Harry smiled a bit at that."I go to school like Draco?"

Both men laughed and nodded, not a big school with quidditch and other kids, he was too young, but a type of school. There was a chance there were some other Fae children but they doubted Harry would meet them, for they would not allow Harry to be taken to the Fae lands. They knew there was a chance the Fae may want the child, and had to be careful for if they disappeared with him, they may never find him. They were peaceful folk and never mad war, but if Harry belonged to their race, there may have been a chance they could take Harry away, to a place like Avalon was believed, a land no human could go.

Harry looked at the blanket they showed him. "If they're my family, you not give me up?"

Remus thought they got through with the school talk. "We're your family too. Blood is not everything cub. Your Uncle and I will never give you up."

They spoke with him through the day, and when they put him to bed, he actually seemed excited by the prospect, and sure they would not give him up. Severus knew Remus was worried, and he could not deny he was, but they needed to know what Harry was, and how to teach him.

Severus squeezed his shoulder. "You and James were like me and Luc, brothers in all but blood. Harry has a human half too, we won't lose him."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry held the hand of both of his Uncles as they walked into a beautiful wooden glen, a place chosen by the veela, as neutral ground for them. Harry was the first to notice they were not alone, even the werewolf could not pick up a scent, or hear anyone come into the glen. Harry's eyes scanned the woods in excitement, looking around for the people, as he could tell they were there, but could not see them.

Suddenly from almost a mist a pair of figures, with hair as white as snow and a sense of age to them, but timeless faces, not betraying their age. They were man and woman, both with flowing hair, the man wore robes, and the woman was wearing a long gown.

Harry looked up at them wide eyed."You are pretty."

The woman smiled, almost like a grandmother would."You are as well my child. You have your mother's eyes."

The couple looked at Remus and Severus, and motioned them over to an area, where benches appeared from the very roots. A large dog had come with them, and Harry was playfully chasing and wrestling with the dog, and Remus had a feeling it was the purpose. Remus did not take his eyes from his godson, he knew the veela swore they could trust the Fae, but he was not certain. Remus had known too much betrayal, as had Harry, and he would allow no harm to his cub.

The woman spoke."We thank you for returning the child to us. It is not often one of the lost comes back."

Severus stopped her. "I believe you misunderstood why we came. We came to find if he was Fae and how to train him."

The couple were watching the child and for some reason neither man could feel a threat from them, even in their desire to take Harry. There was something about being in their presence which had a calming affect, and Remus could sense a love for the child, from the couple. No matter how much they cared for the child, he was not about to give up the child that was his son in all but blood, no matter what.

The woman eyed him. "I can tell how much you love our grandson. Surely you can understand a child so pure and innocent needs to be with his own kind."

Severus was the one who spoke. "Your grandson? I was under the impression his mother was abandoned."

For the first time the man spoke, he was Lord Cael, king of the Fae of the misty isle, known as Avalon by mortals. He and his wife the Queen Aideen were approached early in the war against Voldemort, and asked for aid, in creating weapons. They refused, and the truce was betrayed, and humans used the treaty of truce to swam the island, and kill all but a few dozen of the Fae, who escaped here for France. Wizards had equal inheritance, unlike most muggles they did not look to gender, but Fae were female dominated, women ruled unless there was no female left.

Aideen looked to the child, and explained they had but one daughter, a newborn baby they had given the name Caley to. They had trusted a human, a wizard who had come to warn them they were betrayed, and had given Caley to him. He had sent word to France that the child was killed, that she had been found, and slain.

Aideen looked at Harry. "We have sons and they have given us granddaughters, but the child is Caley's. He belongs among us. He is a prince of our people."

Remus stopped her. "And a lord of ours, he is half human, his father was a pureblood wizard. You can not simply deny half of his origin."

Harry was a Potter, he was lord of the houses of Potter and Black, or would be when he became seventeen. His Fae powers may be dominant, but they were obviously not his only powers, or he would have been a squib when the block was in place. Harry's father would not simply be forgotten in all of this, no matter their story.

Aideen shook her head. "No humans can come into our lands. If he is to be educated, he will live with us. When he is an adult, he may choose to return to you."

Remus snarled at the woman. "Harry is not going any where with you. We sought help in training his powers so he does not hurt himself. I will not hand him over."

Standing up Remus headed to where Harry was, and scooped him from the ground, not about to lose Harry, not even to them. He did not care if they were Harry's grandparents, he was not about to give Harry up to anyone, and he knew Lily and James would have agreed with him. Severus came to his side, and the man did not argue, for he was of the same mind as Remus was, and not just because they promised Harry. He had come to see Harry as a son, and would not lose him now.

Aideen came to them as they were about to leave. "Please reconsider. He is our grandson, he belongs with his family. He needs to learn of his people and powers."

Severus spoke. "Then teach him, we are not denying you contact, but Harry was raised human. He was entrusted into our care by your daughter and her mate."

The couple did not speak again, and with their dog they slid away into the mist and both man kissed Harry, knowing they had done what they had to do. They had spoken the truth, they had been named guardians, and they took their role, as important. They would simply have to figure out another way to teach Harry.

Grace was not surprised when she heard."We will do our best to teach Harry what we can. You have any help that we can offer you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had liked the dog, and he informed them the dog could not fly sadly, for he seemed to sense such things. It seemed Aideen at least was an earth elemental, from the way she had worked with the plants, and it would make sense her pet did not fly. Harry was not too disappointed the couple had gone, they were pretty and the dog was fun, but he had heard some of the talk. He knew they had wanted to take Harry away from his Uncles, and even if they were family, he didn't care. Petunia and Vernon were family, and hurt him, he was safe where he was. He was told he would continue to go to school with the veela, with Michel and Corine.

Harry was out in the gardens playing with Nyx, when he felt something, but this time it felt different. He could tell Nyx did not like the feel either, for he was in the same position he was in when he protected Harry from the man in the orchard, back home. He could even see the wings had come out as well.

Nyx was not happy. "Get inside Harry, I don't like this magic."

Suddenly Aideen appeared with a hooded figure. "Its okay child. You remember me?"

Harry nodded, and he knew she was nice, but also remembered she wanted to take him away, and Nyx was not happy at all. Before anything else was said, both Remus and Severus appeared, the alarms alerted them there was someone there. The Fae seemed to have magic to come through the wards, but they would have been unable to take Harry from them without permission. Remus scooped Harry into his arms, and Severus had his wand on both, Nyx still ready to strike.

Aideen spoke. "This is the kind of home you would raise a Fae in, where you draw weapons on guests?"

Severus smirked. "A wand is a tool, like your magic, only a weapon in certain hands. Your ignorance of human ways, is another reason to keep Harry from you."

They were shocked when the woman had begun to laugh, for they had expected any number of responses, but not that one. They knew the Fae were peaceful people, but even for them that seemed an odd response, to the words Severus had offered.

Aideen smiled. "I have not come to remove him. You are right, Harry is half human, and in such he could never rule. His place is among the humans."

Remus only relaxed a touch. "Then why are you here?"

She explained that she agreed, it was needed that Harry know the Fae ways, but if he came to them he would never know the humans. Harry could not rule Fae, because of his human blood, and his past life, but he would always have a place among them. She offered a tutor, someone who would come, and teach Harry, of his powers.

Nyx did not like it and Harry repeated what Nyx said. "Nyx say that is no Fae, that hooded man is not of the fair people."

The figure lifted back his hood and revealed his pointed ears. "I am not. I am Alberi, watchman of the high elves."

Aideen explained the Fae feared humans too much, and none would come, but the high elves had powers close to their own. Alberi was son of the ruler of the high elves and though no where near the power of a sylph, he did have enough control of the air, to teach Harry. The men watched as Alberi took a sacred oath to do no harm to Harry, and serve faithfully as his tutor and protector, until Harry came of age. Even Nyx was at ease once it was taken.

Aideen knelt and put a pendant around Harry's neck. "You my child are always welcome. If you ever need aid, or wish to see us, you can call us with this."

Remus turned to her before she left. "I swear he is our son in all but blood, and we love him. We will keep him safe, but you can come visit."

The woman smiled and assured them she had no doubt, she could see for humans, they had pretty pure hearts, at least where Harry was concerned. The Fae would leave Harry to live in peace as a human, but she would always keep an eye on him, and come see him from time to time.

Alberi eyed Harry and managed a half smile when the child asked about his bow. "Perhaps you will learn one day. For now, you are too small to even hold it."


	18. winter holidays arrive

It had been a month since Alberi came to live with them, though they never really saw the elf, except when it came time for Harry's lessons. Alberi had a certain aloof quality to him, some what off putting to the adults at times, but for some reason Harry quite adored him. They were reminded of Moody, who an older Harry had always liked, even though even the order found him to be a bit off. Harry found him very cool, those were his words, and when ever the elf made himself known, Harry followed him around, like a little shadow. Severus had found competition for the person who showed the least emotion, but for Harry, the elf half smiled.

Harry still spent a lot of time with Corine and Michel; he did his studies with Alberi, when they were with the veela. He and Alberi sometimes went with, for the veela welcomed both the child, and the elf. The high elves were always welcome, and Harry was even more then before, when they knew him to be Fae.

Harry was over at the Delacaur estate in early December, the kids all excited about Christmas. Harry beamed."My big brother Draco is coming from England."

Corine smiled. "That is cool. Well Aunty Gabby home too, and...................."

Grace had appeared. "Corine, we don't want to ruin the surprise do we?"

Her brother stuck his tongue out at her, and Corine shook her head, reminded by her mother that it was a surprise for Harry. The Malfoys as well as Harry and his Uncles would all be coming over here for Christmas day, and Harry was invited to spend the night before, for gifts. It seemed like the reasonable idea, knowing the three little kids would be up bright and early for the holiday, even Harry. He was still not big on gifts, but he had got excited about traditions, from his new friends.

Michel looked at Harry. "You know Grandpa always gets the biggest tree, and he takes us for a wagon ride through the vineyard. Grandpa is fun."

Francois walked out the back doors."I am glad to hear you think so Michel. I happen to think you're one of my two coolest grandson."

Michel put his hands on his hips, and reminded the old man, he had only two grandsons. Francois scooped the boy off the ground and tickled him, reminding the little boy that did not mean, he still wasn't one of his favourites. Fleur and Bill were going to start a family, or were trying, but Gabrielle was still in school, and their other son was not yet dating anyone seriously. Francois was not that old, only in his early fifties, but he was a jolly man who reminded Harry of Santa, from when he lived with the muggles. The man often played with the kids when not working, and he treated Harry like his own grandkids, making sure the little boy never felt left out.

Francois took the three kids down to the stables, even in Southern France this was not a busy time for the vineyards, his only hands on business. He had seen Harry with Twitcher, and thought they might need to move him towards a real horse, or stronger pony, the boy was a natural for certain.

Corine suddenly went rigid next to Harry and a little ball of fire appeared in her hand. Francois noticed. "Sweet heart you're going to scare the horses."

Alberi appeared from no where. "It seems the little half veela has inherited much of her mother's gift. I mean no harm child."

No one was quite certain, but the more time Corine and Harry spent together, the more her veela traits seemed to have come to the surface. They had assumed it was just accidental magic, it was to be expected at that age, but odd that she was showing powers only pure veela normally showed. It was not unheard of for a half to show such powers if they had a mate, a pureblood veela who they were biologically drawn to, could bring it out. Harry was not veela though, he was Fae, they were not certain there was enough in common, even if veela were once born from the Fae. Besides, veelas who actually had destined mates, not even all purebloods did, usually did not show their mate till magical puberty, which in veela happened a few years after physical, in late teens.

Harry pouted when he saw the elf, who he was fond of, but when he appeared it usually meant Harry needed to go home. The elf was no baby-sitter or child walker, but he had powers which could protect Harry from most, and instincts as well, beyond the oath he had taken.

Alberi was even less likely to give into the pout from Harry then Severus was."My prince, if you do not come for your studies today, Paris is an out tomorrow."

Harry's pout went away for he wanted to go to Paris with his Uncles."I am sorry Alberi. Can I say bye to Twitcher first though?"

The elf gave a slight nod, and Harry bounded over to his pony, feeding him one of the carrots that were always near. Harry had been taught like Corine, to try and not use his powers in the barns, tending to scare the horses and other animals in there. His powers were less likely to, animals naturally were scared of fire, but it took a week to find one of their cats, after Harry had accidentally levitated the saddle it had been sleeping on. He had been trying or the bucket of carrots, but while Harry could control air around him pretty easy, sometimes his control at a distance was not so good. For a four year old, any control was amazing, if he had been all human.

Harry went to take Alberi's hand to head home but as usual he remembered his manners."Thank you for having me."

Francois smiled and as the kids waved. "You're very welcome, you're a good influence it seems, on these two little monkeys."

It was one thing almost everyone who ever met Harry said since he was four, he had polished manners, well above someone of four years old. His Uncles sometimes wished he didn't, having been willing to give up anything to change those three years he spent with his relatives. They had at least saved him from more, it was this Christmas first time around, when the block had been placed. Harry was already showing such magic, not only from training, but from nurturing care as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and his Uncles were in Paris for shopping, or Harry believed, but Severus had some business to see to as well. They also had a special surprise, not the one Corine almost told him, but one from back home. They had remained in contact with the twins from back home, having arranged a muggle post box for mail, and it turned out Ken was in France. The kids were not with him, for he was here on business and his older ones were in school, but Harry would be happy to see him.

They had been right to think that, the moment he saw Ken when they walked into the cafe, Harry's face lit up. He was a bit disappointed when the twins were not there, even if he was now close to Michel and Corine, but was happy to see their dad.

Ken not only had gifts for him but news."You will be seeing the twins this summer. We have been invited to use a friend's cottage, in Cannes."

Severus smiled when he saw Harry's look. "We will spend a week with them on the coast. I remember how much you loved the ocean last summer."

The house was quite large, and the couple thought having the kids bunk together, there would be room for Harry and his Uncles to come for a stay. Harry had loved the summer in Cornwall, and he was assured there was good sand for sand castles, and he loved to swim in the ocean. To no surprise Harry was far more excited about the fact he would be seeing Abby and Ash again, then in the gift, having missed his little friends a lot.

They were shopping later, Harry and Remus at least, when they ran into a man they hoped never to see again. Severus was seeing to business, and Alberi had not accompanied them, but Remus was reminded they were surrounded by people. They may have been in a muggle area, but Albus was still a possible risk.

Harry pulled away from the man and looked at his Uncle."Uncle Moony what is he doing here?"

Remus scooped Harry up into his arms. "I'm not sure Harry, but I am certain he was just leaving."

The man knew they were living in France, he had been to their home after all, but how he knew they would be in Paris, worried Remus. The man seemed to be forgetting he had a job, or he was doing less meddling, Remus had never seen him away this much even during the war. Too bad he could not be fired, unfortunately Albus being away from school was not grounds for Lucius to sack him, he didn't teach any classes, to be missing.

Albus smiled."A friend at the hospital told me Severus had to drop off some potions, and I had a feeling you may bring Harry down here for some shopping."

Remus knew he must have been at the hospital, and this bump was not convenient."I do believe Lucius' attorneys saw to it, you got the restraining order Albus."

From the look on the old man, the answer was yes, and he was definitely not happy about it at all. Not only did he want his hands on Harry, he never liked to be told he could not do something, especially by the likes of Lucius. If the man could have had one wish for Christmas over the years, it would be Lucius sacked, and oddly enough it was the same for Lucius in many ways. Many people thought Lucius was the control freak, but he had been protecting the students for years.

They were surprised when a man appeared, and Remus realized it was Alberi, almost unable to recognize him. He had never seen the elf in muggle clothes, and his ears were charmed, so no one could recognize the points. Unlike wizards and even veela, it was not as easy for an elf to pass for a human.

Albus tried to stop Alberi when he took Harry, looking at Remus. "You will just let anyone take Harry? You are more reckless with him then I thought."

Alberi spoke, but Remus could not understand him, for he spoke in high elf. "You are one who stinks of the taint which comes from killing only the pure."

From the look on the face of Albus, he more then understood high elf, not a surprise considering he could communicate with a number of races. Harry understood a word here or there, he was becoming trilingual, learning French from the Delacaurs, and elfish from Alberi.

Albus made a sound almost like a hiss. "What is a high elf doing out of his woods? You do not interfere with humans"

Alberi looked at the child. "I have taken the pledge with this child, till he comes of age. You try and touch him, you will answer to the ancient cycle, old man."

The last parts had been in English, though a privacy spell had been cast, and Remus was confused. The ancient cycle was an alliance of some of the eldest races, and while he had witnessed the pledge, he had not known fully what it entailed. He doubted Severus did. Albus seemed to have the good sense to leave, and Remus was glad they were done shopping, Harry was in no shape to continue at all. Severus was shocked later, hearing what happened, grateful Alberi had been close.

Alberi told them one thing which made them shudder. "Your aura decays some when you kill something of pure innocence. That man stunk of the decay."

Remus remembered something. "The unicorns, they were killed by a professor years ago, and he always had a smell to him."

Albus' was not physical, only the elf smelled it, but because Quirell had Voldemort in the back of his head, that smell spread out. Alberi was not certain, there were numerous species, or even just children, who were innocent and pure. Their fear, considering his involvement with Harry, was he was involved with the Fae.

Alberi handed a sleeping Harry to Remus. "I will speak with Aideen and perhaps she may know. I am not certain, but either way, that man means the child, harm."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days before Christmas Harry was bouncing off the walls, as the Malfoys were coming today, and there was another surprise for him. He and his Uncles, along with the Malfoys, would sleep at their own house except Christmas Eve, and today the Delacaurs came to them. Corine had almost told him the secret a few times, and had to be reminded not to ruin it for Harry, as it was sure to be his best gift. Between the Malfoys, and the surprise, Harry could not be contained, his happiness.

Draco and his parents were the first ones to come, and Harry ran across the room, as quick as his little legs would take him. Draco laughed and happily scooped him off of the ground, having missed Harry nearly as much. He intended to spend a chunk of the summer down here with them, to spend time with Harry.

Harry was full of questions as well as stories but his first. "Did you win again?"

Draco laughed and shook his head. "Our second game is not till February. My team says hi though, and they will miss you cheering for them in the stands."

When Harry pouted, Lucius remembered something he had been told, and reminded Harry he would be going to see a game soon enough. They had been invited to Beauxbautons, Severus had been doing some work for them, and Madam Maxime extended an open invitation for a visit. Gabrielle did not play quidditch but she turned out to be a commentator, and they had told Harry they would take him to a game there.

Lucius kissed his nephew on the head. "It seems France is good for you, you are happier then last I saw you. Ready for Christmas?"

Harry nodded. "I happy you guys come for Christmas, you better then gift. But Delacaurs promise me a big surprise."

Trying to look hurt that they were not the best part, they laughed, knowing it could be a lump of dragon dung and he would have still been excited. He was like any child, anything that was a surprise sounded exciting, but since they knew what it was, they knew Harry would not be disappointed at all.

Another voice Harry was not expecting answered when he asked again. "We're the surprise squirt."


	19. christmas time surprises

Harry was put down by Draco and Harry stared in shock at the entire Weasley clan, including Oliver, Angie and Alicia. The only one missing was Ron, who had refused to come down to see Harry, or be around Fleur and her family. His place had been taken though, Hermione had accepted an invitation to come and while she loved Harry a lot, it wasn't all for him. Her parents had been offered a chance to take over a practice in Marseilles, and had moved down here in November, and she was trying to decide. She could still attend Hogwarts, but she was considering a move to Beauxbautons, here for a tour and to see her parents as well.

Harry's attention was on the twins and he threw himself at Fred who had been the one to talk, definitely as cool of a surprise as promised. Hermione and Ginny were staying with her parents, but the others were staying in the massive Delacaur estates, except for the twins, who'd stay here.

Fred kissed him on the head."You know we have been missing our guinea pig for our new pranks."

Harry pouted. "You say you use bad ones on Ron."

Laughing, Fred and George assured him that was still true, though harder since the little prat had become more sensible about anything sent to him. Hermione said Ron had become paranoid, and had other people open any mail he got, usually had to scare younger kids into it. Ron had thought being free of Harry would help him out, but he found most people had put up with him, because of Harry, even his girlfriend. The prat found himself less popular then Neville, and Hermione had broken up with him, and now was considering a move as well. Even now he blamed it on Harry, and would rather stew alone, then come down for Christmas.

Harry spotted Oliver. "You come? Are you going to take me flying?"

Oliver smiled and showed Harry his hand. "Charlie and I are getting married. And I could not turn down a chance to come with the family, and see you."

Harry went into his arms, and was so happy they were getting married, even at this age, he considered them family. Before it had to do with Ron, and his summers at the Burrow, but it was now the twins who he adored, and Fleur. Harry wanted Oliver to stay, and since there was eight bedrooms in the house, Draco, his parents, and the twins and their girlfriends, left one guest room, for use. Harry had not done much flying since he was here.

Draco called to him. "You know I am starting to feel left out over here. How about you give us a tour?"

Harry smiled and nodded."Draco can I have piggy back ride? I kept my promise, no one but you give me them."

Laughing, Draco knelt so Harry could clamber onto his back, and as the adults went into the den, Harry gave Draco and the others a tour of the manor. Molly and Arthur smiled as they watched Harry go, any concerns they had from the summer, were gone. The move down here away from them, Narcissa and the Tonks women raised some concern for them, but Fleur's mother and sister in law had been more then offering some maternal care for Harry. Molly was reminded what they had said about male couples, now Charlie and Oliver were to be married in a few months, and start for a child.

Harry proudly showed off his new broom, which they had all contributed to, in hopes he would feel at home there. Draco smiled when he saw Jolly who was lounging on his back on the window seat, not much had changed since the summer, and the cat had not grown much.

Fred looked over at the kitten."I swear I have never seen a lazier kitten in all of my life. Mom never wanted one in her house, said they got into far too much trouble."

Draco shared a knowing smile with Harry."Oh believe me, when Jolly wants to, he can do more damage then you and George combined."

There was a laugh from the twins, who doubted it, but Harry and Draco shared another look, and Harry's giggling raised some questions as well. Harry had never broken his promise, about not telling anyone the truth about his beloved cat, and his special abilities. Severus could definitely agree the cat could cause havoc, but they remembered also how the cat protected Harry the night he had run away. Both of Harry's little winged pets had saved him at some point, but there were many wizards who were scared by things like that, things they didn't understand. There were those who would never try to understand, they would simply seek to destroy what they feared.

Back downstairs they found the adults; Arthur set to take Hermione and Ginny to Marseilles, which was not far from where they were. Both girls would be here for much of the holiday, but Hermione had wanted to spend time with her parents, and Ginny had decided to come with her.

Hermione bent down and hugged Harry."You know if I go to Beauxbautons in the fall, you'll be able to see me more. I could come and visit on weekends."

Harry liked the sounds of that. "I wish Draco come too."

Tickling Harry, Draco reminded Harry unlike Hermione, his parents lived in the UK, and he wanted to be close to them. Harry's pout remained until he was further reminded that he would be here for a lot of the summer, and he would come visit other times as well. Besides he reminded Harry, Harry wanted Slytherin to win in quidditch, and for them to do so, they needed to have their top seeker. Harry remembered his robes, and said he wanted to be Slytherin's seeker like Draco one day.

Oliver over heard that comment and tickled Harry. "What happened to the lions little man? The rest of us were all Gryffindors."

Harry saw everyone else nod and Harry thought for a moment. "Then I be both."

Hermione and Ginny were both laughing as they left, but in a way if Harry became a Slytherin, he would have had his wish to be in both houses. The twins were two of the very few who knew Harry had been given a choice by the hat, and it was Ron who really turned him away from the house. It would be interesting in six and a half years to see where he did end up, well if he ended up going to Hogwarts. They knew is Albus was still headmaster then, Harry would likely remain in France.

Severus cut short talk of going for a fly. "We are supposed to be at the Delacaurs for a visit. Perhaps you can show them your pony instead."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Weasley parents knew, after taking an oath so they could never be forced to reveal, about Harry's origins. They knew the couple and their children loved Harry, and knowing the truth would only help, they would be more anxious to protect Harry. They had a hard time before believing that Albus had been trying for his money, they had thought he cared about Harry, but this bothered them too much. They were definitely shaken when they learned there was some worry Albus may have been involved in the betrayal of the Fae, and even about the block, which was unthinkable.

They would not allow the man to ruin the holidays for them, and everyone was up bright and early at the Delacaurs, on Christmas morning. Fleur's other brother Felipe was home as well as Gabrielle, and Hermione had come, having celebrated with her parents the day before.

Fleur smiled as she watched Harry with her niece and older nephew."I had a feeling the three of you would soon be three peas in a pod."

Grace looked at her sister in law where she was holding Andre in her arms. "When are you and Bill going to add to your family?"

That made everyone turn, and there was no doubt Molly had been asking the same thing, wanting to be a grandmother, since her daughter was out of diapers. Seven was enough for her, but she loved to have something to take care of and baby, and her kids were too old for most of that.

Bill shared a smile with his wife. "Well we found out a few weeks ago that we're expecting. The baby will be due at the start of August."

Fleur cut off protests of why they waited to tell them."We thought since we would all be together, it was a perfect gift."

Both sets of parents, as well as the extended family, more then agreed with the couple on it. They knew they had only been married since the summer, the baby was due a few weeks after their one year anniversary, but they were still excited about it. Bill was of course the first brother married, though Charlie was engaged and Percy was on the way, and Molly would soon be knitting up a storm for them. Molly was already regretting she hadn't brought her knitting with her.

Severus reminded Harry when he asked about the baby, he or she was a Delacaur too, and was sure to come down to France for visits as well. Of course that was confirmed, and since Harry spent time nearly every day here, he would see the baby.

Corine looked at her Aunt. "Aunty Fleur you have girl. I have too many boys."

Fleur laughed and kissed her niece on the head. "We don't get to choose, but I wouldn't mind a little girl cousin for you."

There was laughter and Grace told Fleur to hopefully have a girl, so her daughter would stop pestering them, she wanted a baby sister. They had not ruled out having a fourth child, but Andre was barely a year old, and they planned to wait, if they decided to try for another baby. Corine and Michel were only a year apart in age, but not again, they had been too close for Grace's comfort. Corine thought they owed her a sister though; they had given Michel the brother he always wanted.

Remus was surprised when he opened the gift from Severus, and had tears running down his cheeks, when he saw it. With everything going on with Harry, Remus had little time to mourn the loss of Sirius only a week before the accident, and Severus knew that.

Severus helped clasp the chain and pendant around Remus' neck. "Just because Harry doesn't remember the loss, doesn't mean the mutt will ever be forgotten."

Remus touched the pendant. "This means so much to me. How?"

There was once a coin, that the marauders had all broken into quarters, and each had one. Peter's was not included, but Severus altered it, so the fourth piece did not seem missing, but instead looked like they came together in an old Celtic symbol. James and Sirius' were destroyed, but he had seen them enough, and Severus had them recreated, and snagged Remus' piece from his bedroom, and had it made. Remus' piece had a wolf and the word cunning, Sirius' had a dog and on the back the word fearless, and James' had the stag and the word daring. They had it made the summer after they first became animagus.

Harry was worried as he noticed his Uncle was in tears."Uncle Moony what's wrong? You not like our gifts."

Remus pulled Harry up into his lap and kissed him on the head."I love my gifts, especially the beautiful picture you drew and framed for me. I'm just happy."

The little boy wasn't used to someone crying in joy, but he was soon assured, and headed back for the gifts. He genuinely thanked Severus for he piece, it meant a lot he would even remember such a thing, but Severus reminded the man of how long they were friends. He promised Remus if he needed to talk, Severus was willing to listen, no matter how much he and Sirius never got along, it didn't matter. What mattered was what the man meant to Remus, and that was a lot really.

Harry soon broke up the moment. "Come on, come on, we're going for a wagon ride before lunch."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas was a happy few weeks, and though Harry was sad when the Malfoys and Weasleys had to leave, he was assured he would see them again. He would for sure see more of Hermione, who was returning to finish her sixth year, but she would be transferring to Beauxbautons. She found that the school was far more academic based in her mind, there was a number of clubs as well, and since she could leave evenings and weekends, wanted to be near her parents. She had never had too many friends in school, and other then Ginny, she was really leaving none behind. Harry was four, and Ron and her were long over.

They had another surprise visit the day after the others returned home, when Harry was in the back gardens, with Alberi. Severus and Remus came out for they heard the wards, and were surprised when Aideen and Cael appeared. They hadn't seen the man since the woods, and Aideen since she brought Alberi.

Cael spoke. "We do not celebrate this holiday you humans call Christmas, but we know of it. We would have come sooner, but for your guests."

Harry smiled at the couple. "Uncle Moony says you are my grandsire?"

The adults, humans and Fae alike smiled at his innocence, and Cael nodded with a smile, he was indeed Harry's grandsire. He had not come before, but they had been receiving reports on Harry from Alberi, and they were very proud to hear how he was doing. Though they didn't have such traditions, they had a gift for Harry. Harry was amazed when he found a beautiful toy bird, with moving parts, and he could see he could use his powers to make the bird fly all over.

Harry looked up with awe. "Thank you very much."

Cael smiled. "I have long liked to work with wood. It has been some years since I had a little boy to make one for."

They knew as Harry played with the bird, the couple had another reason to be here other then the gift. Alberi had told them about Albus and the decay, and from the description of the man, the couple knew they had to come here in person. Remus and Severus were to have their worst concerns, confirmed.

Aideen actually had tears in her eyes. "He is the man we gave Caley too. You need to be extra careful, he means no good by Harry."

Alberi spoke. "My father and the other leaders of the cycle are at your aid. He is a prince of the Fae, we will see him safe."

Albus had taken Lily from her family, and abandoned her to muggles, much the same way he did with Harry. He knew he could become a mentor to them both when they came to school, and would hopefully control their power. Lily dead, Harry was his last access to Fae magic, and he would want Harry back at any cost.

Remus touched his new pendant. "I don't know what, but I will do anything to keep him safe and away from Albus. That man will not succeed again."


	20. enter the cycle

Watching Harry the men were reminded of why they had come here, thinking they would be safe in France, but they should have gone further. They shook away the thought, Albus would have found them eventually, but Harry would have been in more danger. They would never have known what Harry was, and if they had not met the Fae, they would have no idea why Albus was after him. Beyond that, being on veela lands offered them some protection, and they had Alberi and still yet unseen members of the cycle, to protect him. They were not entirely certain what races were in the cycle, no humans had contact with it, until now.

They watched Harry and wondered if they were being selfish to keep him, and not send him to the Fae, where no humans could go. They loved Harry so much though and they had sworn to him they would never send him away, he would be safe. He may never be able to rule the Fae, but he could be safe among them.

Alberi had come up and knew where their minds had gone. "Harry is safe where he is. My people and the others will keep an eye on him."

Severus turned to look at the man. "I understand why you have come, but I still don't understand the pact. I mean, he is not a full Fae, he is a half blood."

The elf shook his head, and explained only among the humans was such a concept held in importance. Alberi's own grandmother was human, there were times when the high elves were more known, but even though they would fight, they were hunted. The ancient cycle was all races with powers no human could ever hope to have. It made them dangerous in the minds of many humans, and like Harry's special pets, that drove people to want to kill them.

Remus was confused."Then why is it Harry can not rule the Fae if they care nothing for it?"

Alberi sighed. "If Harry had still been an innocent child, he could have."

If Harry had been raised by the Fae, or was truly four years old, he could have. Unfortunately even if he had no memories of it, Harry had once been a teenager, and he had been touched by death and more, and would not be accepted. He was innocent enough now, he would be welcome to live among them, but it would be his female cousins who would be chosen from, for the next queen. Harry could have been ruler, well his wife, because he was the only heir of the female line, but his three Uncles would be over looked for their daughters. Hopefully one day, Harry would have a chance to meet them.

Harry appeared at their side. "Is it time for my lessons Alberi?"

The elf shook his head. "Not yet, my prince. Go along and continue with your lesson with Nyx."

The boy scurried off to join Nyx, who the men had been surprised to learn, was teaching Harry. Normally guardians couldn't, like his beloved Jolly, there was normally no communication. There were some species, who did seem to be able to communicate, and Jolly did understand Harry, he simply could not talk back. Nyx though realized since Harry was a Parselmouth, they could talk, and had been giving the boy history lessons. The jaculus were guardians of the Attica Fae, there were Fae at one point in almost all corners of the world, but the UK was not the only place to kill them.

They watched as Harry sat on his swing, cuddling Jolly who had come out, and listened in awe to the snake. Harry didn't really know they were lessons, Nyx just told him these amazing stories, and like any little child, he was totally mesmerized by it all.

Severus laughed. "Binns could take some lessons from that snake. He usually bores his kids to tears or sleep mid way through class."

Alberi gave a half smile. "The young prince always seems excited to learn anything. He has quite the hungry curiosity."

There was no denying thing that, even before they took him from the UK, and had been teaching him to read. They were again hit with wondering what Harry would have been like if his parents had lived, or he had grown up in another loving home. He had always done good in practical classes like DADA and charms, but the ones which relied on more theory, like potions, he had suffered. Maybe more nurture and encouragement growing up, and he could have compete with Draco and Hermione. Draco's parents had never been able to be as hands on due to the war, but they still loved him, and Severus was always there to fill in any voids.

Alberi had a surprise for them. "My father has asked you bring Harry to him. The cycle would like to see the child."

Severus stiffened. "You want us to send Harry off into your lands?"

Stopping the men, Alberi again stated he said they wanted the men to bring Harry, not send him. The elves were not the Fae, they welcomed humans who came in peace, and seeing how they cared for Harry, they had proven themselves. They were to be allowed to enter the lands, so they among other things, would know all those who would seek to protect Harry at any cost. Beyond that, they would be shown how to come to elf lands, if they ever needed sanctuary.

Remus nodded. "We will bring Harry. I am sure he would enjoy seeing them, and it would be good to know what aid we have."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unlike when they met the Fae, they were not meeting in veela lands; they were taken deep into the heart of the lands of the high elves. The heart of their lands was a village deep within the mountains, which was beautiful and shimmered like diamonds, all made from odd pure white stone. They were taken to the center of the village where Alberi's father Logain, King of the Frankish High Elves, and others of his family waited. Alberi was youngest of three, why he was a watchman, a sacred rank among the elves, guardians and protectors of their people. Elves were ruled by either, and it was his sister Alwain who would rule one day.

Harry was totally transfixed as he looked at all the people around him, in his words not as pretty as the Fae, but still nice. Alberi had reminded Harry that only humans grouped them all under the term fair folk, but only the Fae and the pixies, were. Harry had been allowed to bring both Jolly and Nyx with him.

Before anyone else could speak Harry walked up right to the king."Hi. You are Alberi's daddy? I am Harry, and this is Jolly and Nyx."

The man laughed. "I am child, you ma call me Logain. My son has told me a lot about you."

It never stopped amazing them how fearless Harry was, especially how shy he could be with simple humans, even now. Harry seemed to sense the goodness in people, how he was so good with the Fae, and now the elves right away, his instincts served him well.

Alberi bowed to his father."Father may I present my student's guardians, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. It seems my student introduced himself."

Harry turned to look at Alberi."I sorry Alberi if I was rude."

Chuckling a bit, the older elf assured the little boy he was far from being rude, he was just a child, and actually quite polite. It seemed Alberi had not got his usual stern demeanour from his father, though even Alberi smiled for Harry, and was known to laugh as well. They assumed it likely had more to do with his position with his people, he was a protector, and often that could make you cooler. Moody knew how to laugh and smile, but one rarely saw it, except around certain people.

Logain motioned them forward. "I have not only brought you here to see the boy, but to introduce you to those who would seek to protect him from all harm."

Severus bowed his head. "Your son has told us of that. We are grateful for any aid your people are willing to offer us in protecting our son."

Each member race of the cycle had sent an emissary here today, to represent their race, and pledge their aid. There was Alya of the pixies, the small winged creatures most people thought Fae to be, though kin to them. Harry cocked his head and studied the creature he was told was a harpy, by the name of Roca. There was a member of the leprechauns, the dwarves and the sphinxes, which were the rarest and likely the most unique of them.

Severus spoke. "We are not entirely sure what Albus seeks to gain from Harry. His titles and money are extensive, but we are confused by all the rest of this."

Logain motioned for them to sit in chairs summoned. "Harry, why don't you go with my son, and you can play with our young?"

The little boy nodded, knowing the adults were going to have another boring talk, and he wanted to meet some of the elf children. He had played with the veela kids often but had not met any Fae but for his grandparents, and this was a far more exciting prospect, then grown up talk. For a moment Remus thought of Harry using the extendable ears with the Weasley kids, to try and spy on the order, and was happy. Harry may be facing danger again, but this time he was a child, and they could allow him to be a child. He could allow others to worry about the dangers, and just be a little kid.

Logain spoke. "He wants Avalon. The Fae hid the true island when they were betrayed, and he needs a Fae to open the gates to him."

Remus was pale."What is so important to him?"

As in the legends of Arthur, the misty isle, or Avalon, existed in two forms. Avalon was a land of true ancient magic, a place where all of the ancient races once called home. It was ruled by, and protected through the magic of the Fae, but the other races were always welcome among them. There was ancient magic there, that any wizard or witch would want to get their hands on, including a well. The well had water which could give you eternal youth. It didn't make you immortal, but it would restore your youth, and you could basically live a few hundred years. There would still be illness for them, unlike elves, but it acted like the stone.

Alya spoke."When the Fae knew they were betrayed, they cut off the island from Avalon. Albus was denied what he truly went there for."

Severus understood. "Nicholas refused to show Albus how to make a stone, and only the maker, knew how to take the elixir of life from it."

Voldemort knew enough of alchemy that he could have, but Nicholas feared Albus' need for power, and he refused to share the secrets with him. He took Caley hoping she could be used, but Lily knew nothing of her heritage, and had been killed. Harry had shown the powers of the Fae as a very small child, and in him Albus ha seen a possible second chance, and now Harry knew of his heritage, he would be even more of a target for the man.

The sphinx spoke. "It is possible Harry could return his people to Avalon, and allow them to come out of exile finally. But not before Albus is destroyed."

Logain saw their concern. "No we would not ask a child to face the man, especially not a Fae child. The cycle was created to protect them."

The Fae were born literally from the light, and their true powers came from their purity, and innocence. In return for their healing powers and other gifts the Fae offered, the other races had long sworn a pact that they would protect the Fae at all costs. There were other Fae colonies, and their own protectors as well.

Logain looked to where Harry played with his own grandchildren. "Harry may never be able to rule the Fae, but he is the key to them finally going home."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had returned from France, his second trip in a few weeks, asked to come down after Harry met the elves. They had been allowed to tell the humans they could trust, knowing Harry was half human, and he would need all the help he could gain. Lucius had been informed there was another ancient race not at the meeting, there were none in France, and they were not able to travel as other races did. It came as a bit of a shock, when they learned the centaurs were among them.

Lucius made an excuse to be at the school, as a governor, and made a trip to the woods. He knew Albus never liked him in the first place, but since he had helped with Harry that had only escalated, and he needed to be careful.

He was met in the woods by Firenze who left the school and Bane. Firenze spoke. "What are you doing here human?"

Lucius showed a pendant from the elves. "I come here on behalf of Harry Potter, and seek an audience with your father, in the name of the ancient cycle."

The centaurs were shocked but Bane took him on his back, and they headed into the heart of the woods. Lucius found dozens of bows trained on him, and it was not until he showed the pendant and explained all he knew, Magorian signalled to them.

Magorian laughed. "You humans were fools to believe Firenze was banished. I sent my son to the school to keep an eye on the child."

Lucius knew the centaurs had saved Harry more than once. "You knew he was a Fae?"

Not at first, Magorian admitted, because of the block, but they had known he had some ancient blood in him, thinking elf. The more time they were around him, the more they realized what he must have been, and they kept to their old ways. They knew there would be danger if Harry knew, or if Albus knew they did, so they had made sure Firenze had a place in the school. Firenze had returned to them, since Harry had been removed.

Magorian reminded him of the apparition point in the heart of the woods. "You have any aid from us. Send word, and you can use the point in safety as well"

Lucius knew it would mean coming and going from the school unknown, not setting off wards. "I thank you for the help offered."

He was relieved for the help when he left, and like his brother, he was comforted there were so many others to fight this war and not Harry. He had come to care for the child deeply because of his son and brother, and wanted Harry safe. Perhaps if Albus was brought down, they could consider moving back to the UK.


	21. bringing Albus down

Severus and Remus were worried about leaving, they knew Harry would not want to be left alone, and they were not sure how long they would be gone. They had not even considered taking him along, even at Malfoy manor there would be some risk for him. They knew he would be much safer here, he would stay with the Delacaurs and at the first hint of danger, he would be taken into the veela lands. Alberi would be coming with them, but others among his people would keep a close eye for him on his young charge, who he was overly fond of. Watchmen rarely married or had kids, and Harry had in a way, become like a son to the elf.

Harry had no idea what was going on, some of his things were being packed, but the little boy assumed he was going on a sleep over. Harry had not had a sleep over since Christmas but he was used to them, and had been asking for one, but one night.

Harry came to them. "I get to have a sleep over with Michel and Corine?"

Remus knelt down. "Harry you're going to go and stay with the Delacaurs for a while. Uncle Severus and I need to go away for a bit."

They were not surprised to see the tears in the eyes of the little boy, but before they could react, Harry turned around and bolted in tears. They were reminded they knew this was going to be hard, but seeing him so upset was hard on them, and this trip was hard enough on them as it was. They didn't like leaving, and one of them wished they could stay with him, but they both needed to see this through. For both Harry and his mother, they needed to end this.

They were about to go and find him, but they heard the wards going off, and knew it was friend, for it was not the alarms. They weren't expecting anyone, the Delacaurs were waiting for them to come, and the cycle was already in place in the UK.

Oliver, with Fleur and Fred behind him, shocked them. "Where is the little man?"

Remus looked at the three of them. "We were not expecting you."

Originally only Fleur was coming but they knew Harry would have a rough time, and Fred volunteered to come. They knew there was a risk when they went after Albus that he would target people they cared about, and the Weasleys would be on that list. Fleur was pregnant an her husband would not risk her, but it turned out though he and Charlie would not be married for a few months, Oliver was pregnant. Neither Bill nor Charlie would risk the loves of their life, or the babies, and Fred coming, also had to do with them as well. He had been sent so the two pregnant ones need not feel no one thought they could defend themselves.

They explained they had told Harry they had to go away for a bit, and he was so upset, he took off in tears. They had been about to go look for him, when the wards had gone off, and they had stopped to see who it was. The other three were worried, and offered to help.

Fred found him in the dinning room, under the table. He crawled under the table with him."I used to hide under things when I was little too."

Harry was surprised to see him."What you doing here? They send you to take me away?

Taking the little boy into his arms Fred ached for him, he knew it couldn't be easy for a four year old, and Harry was even worse. He still had much of the same instincts and intuition from when he was older, and he picked up on all the tension and fear around him. The adults were trying their best to keep Harry from being scared, but he knew something was going on, and now they were sending him away too.

He carried Harry as best as he could like he was, out from under the table, and carried him out in the gardens, rocking him. He sent a house elf to tell the others that he had found Harry, and where they were. Harry clung to him around his neck, mixed between scared to be taken away, and wanting to be with him.

Fred kissed his head. "Me and Oliver and Fleur have come to have a sleep over with you for a week or so. Oliver and I can take you flying all the time."

Harry looked up a bit. "Uncle Moony and Uncle Sev don't want to send me away?"

The other four appeared in the door, and Remus was reminded of when Harry was scared they would give him to the Fae. As often as they worked to prove they were never going to give him up, Harry still had such abandonment issues, and they always popped up. Once this was over with Albus they would put down some proper roots, and could focus on being a proper family with and for Harry. They had come together by necessity to keep Harry as a chid, but they had grown close not simply for him, and Severus could not imagine life without the two of them, any more. He didn't know it, but Remus felt the same way about him.

Remus knelt. "Harry we don't want to go either, but we have to for a bit, but we promise we will be back soon. We love you so much, please know that."

Harry clambered down from his lap and ran for Remus. "Be safe please, I need you Daddy."

The words surprised him as he took the little boy up into his arms, but they meant the world to him, he felt Harry was his son for so long. He and Severus both called Harry their son for months now, but they never touched the name issue, because of his parents. Remus knew James would have not only wanted him to raise Harry if he could not, but to offer him a family as well. He thought if the couple were watching from the after life, they would likely smile.

He turned Harry to look at Severus. "Papa and I will come back to you. Nothing will stop us from coming back to you. I promise."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Remus were both more reluctant to leave Harry, and more anxious to, when he said those words. He had never asked Severus if he minded the term, before he called the man Papa, but he had known Severus loved Harry as much as he did. He had not been wrong, Severus more then accepted the new title, and assured Remus he had not been wrong to use the title. They had even more incentive to make sure they came back, but also to make sure he was safe. Harry had no idea what was going on, and how much risk he was at, and they intended for him never to know.

They knew they could just run, they could keep Harry away from the man, but it would never end. Until the day the old coot died, he would come after them, and they would never be able to give Harry a normal life, or send him to school. And it would put any who knew and loved him, in danger, targets or bate. Draco was their concern right now but they gave him Harry's cloak, and Hermione had the map. They both knew there was a risk, so they would be on stand by.

Lucius saw them when they arrived at Prince Manor."The two of you look like you already went into battle."

Remus shook his head. "It was a bit rough to part with Harry. He is calling us dad."

Lucius knew the words meant the world to both men, especially his brother as odd as it seemed, but the timing was bad. It would have made them leaving even harder then before, to know how much their love for Harry was returned so strongly. It was no wonder the two of them looked as if they had been through battle. The suggestion one of them remain behind was vetoed to the surprise of no one, but Lucius would see them back safe to France.

Alberi spoke up."It seems we can come and go from the school from the woods, but are you certain about taking it there?"

Lucius shook his head. "If we could avoid any kind of battle near students we would take it. There is too much risk for the kids in the school."

They knew the problem was that the man would not be lure from the school, there was no one there he cared enough about, to come out for. He had a brother, but he would sell his brother for some money, he had no loyalty at all to the man. He knew, or at least he believed that he was safe within the school walls, and he would have been a fool to leave them. Unfortunately he was still better off there, even if they could come unseen.

Severus shook his head. "He has a school full of innocent kids that he can and likely will use as human shields, if they need to."

Alya spoke up. "If you can get him out of the physical castle, or even contained to a certain area of the school, we can fix that."

They would be able to create wards in certain areas of the school, that would mean Albus could not get his hands on the students. If they could remove the threat the man posed to the students as human shields, then there would be no added concern when they faced the man in battle. The cycle had sworn they would protect innocent lives, and while usually that referred to the Fae alone, they would be willing to extending it for now, for the kids.

Moody had come among other members of the Order. "I would think it would be best to get the kids all in one area, to focus the magic there."

Severus nodded. "The Great Hall during mealtime, but we would have to ensure all kids came for the meal. And that Albus would not be there either."

They knew they had some allies in the school, none of the teachers would allow the kids to be hurt, but there were only a few who would defy Albus. Filius and Poppy were two there was no doubt on, and Hagrid as well. They would use Hagrid to distract the man and keep him away from the hall, and have the other two ensure the kids were all in the hall. It would make easier work even for the pixies, to protect the kids, and would ensure they could know they had them all.

Word was sent, for Draco and Hermione to see to their own houses, and Filius and Poppy could see to the other two. Poppy was not head of Hufflepuff but she had a lot of them who volunteered for her, and she would easily be able to see to them.

Tonks sighed. "We were so lucky this time around with Voldemort, that our only losses were Cedric and Sirius. I thought this was all over."

Remus put a hand on her arm. "This is not the same, Dumbledore is no Voldemort, and for once we have the power, to defeat him."

Twice they saw the end to Voldemort, the second for good, by a power they didn't know or understand at the time. It was not simply Lily's love for her son, any other mother who died would not have been able to do the same for them. It was their Fae blood which saved Harry and allowed him to win a second time around as well. Albus was a powerful man, but he was no Voldemort, and this time they had troops they never had before.

Severus looked at the humans with them."This is not Voldemort, not a war for us all. If any of you are not wanting to be a part, we will never think less of you."

Moody spoke but for all of them."Harry fought for us all before, we owe it to him to return that as well. Besides too many innocent lives need justice."

If these other species could fight for Harry, the humans would do no less, as they all owed a lot to the child. There was not one of them who didn't feel that way and while they would never have blamed any who left, not a single person left the manor that night. They knew this was a man they once called their leader, and had depended on, but he was a monster. Hearing about the Fae, they wondered who else had been victims, to the man's ambition.

Narcissa looked up from when the last word came from the school."The students will be ready. Lunch two days from now, the school will be ready for us."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus had no idea what was going on, he knew something was out of place in the school, but he could not put his finger on it. He asked the other teachers, but even Minerva thought he was jumping at shadows for some reason, and told him to calm down. Of course they were fools, none of them knew what he was up to, and had no reason to think there was any danger out there. He needed to find that boy, he was starting to age again, the last of the stone elixir he stole, was long gone now.

He was about to go into the Hall when Hagrid appeared and informed him there was a problem, something was attacking the centaurs in the woods. From what he had been told there was something new in the woods, and Albus was suddenly worried about the wards.

He suddenly felt a shift in power and he turned to Hagrid. "What the hell have you done?"

Severus came out from among the tress on a centaur. "Helping some old friends, right a wrong."

The ground all around him began to shift and move as Albus began throwing hexes, not only Severus, but other members of his own order had come out. He landed a few, including a cruciatus on Tonks, but they kept coming, and every time he tried to move, either a giant hole appeared or a mountain came from the ground. The only people with such powers were either the Fae or high elves to a lesser extent. There was no way he thought that either would be here.

Suddenly a torrent of arrows came at him, both centaur and what he realized were elf arrows as well. Though he was able to keep most of them at bay, they kept coming, and they had spells on them, the elf ones, which began piercing through his shields one by one.

None pierced his flesh but pinned him to a rock and binding spells sprung out from them. "You think this will hold me? I will not be defeated by you."

Roca of the harpies came forward. "You humans, always under estimating the power of our races."

The others had used spells to block out the sound, but the harpy began to sing as they called it. Albus' ear drums burst, and as he screamed in agony, his wand dropped to the ground, and he began withering in pain. Severus and Alberi were the last, Severus using his legimency skills to help Alberi go into the old coot's mind and using his powers, Alberi snapped the connection between Albus and his magic. They were shocked when the man crumpled dead, sure he would be a squib, but realizing now that he had been living off of magic too long, to sustain life without it.

As the school and teachers poured out, Remus came to Severus' side. "He is gone. The Fae can return home, and our son will finally be safe."


	22. Fae return home

Harry had been happy enough in the day, the Delacaurs and the three from the UK kept him distracted, but nights were hard. Harry spent the first with Fred and the last two with Oliver, refusing to go down alone, or even with Michel. They remembered the friend who was sixteen and fearless, but shook away the thought, he had not been fearless, he just hid it all. Harry had been so abused, and had so many things in his life, but as soon as Albus was gone, Harry had a chance. Oliver liked the thought his child and Harry would be almost the same age range as he and Harry were, a year more. He wondered if Harry went to Hogwarts, in his sixth year, he would be the one teaching a first year, though his son or daughter would know it.

Word finally came that Albus was dead, they had not planned to kill him, but his body had given out. They had simply meant to cut him off from his magic, so they would not have to worry he would escape, but his body relied on magic to live. They suspected he had been using the elixir, and they seemed to be proved right.

Harry was bouncing up and down when they told him."Daddy and Papa come home soon?"

Oliver had a surprise."Actually they want us to bring you back to England"

Harry stopped bouncing up and down in confusion, they were going back to England, but France was home. Harry missed Draco, and the Weasleys, and Ash and Abby, but he liked France too. He liked their home, and Michel and Corine, and his pony, and the woods. And Alberi, he missed him a lot while he was gone. Harry remembered Uncle Luc had ponies and a pool, but he didn't veela forest, or the elves.

Fred saw Harry was growing upset, and shared a look with the others, not really knowing what the message meant. It would be safe for Harry to be in the UK again, and it was where he was born and raised before, and home to the other two.

Fleur calmed the situation."I don't think your dads are moving yet, if at all. They just know you would like to visit."

Harry thought for a moment but nodded."I want to see Draco play again, and I see Abby and Ash. And Nyx misses his tree."

Laughter filled the room, only Harry could think about his pet snake at a time like this, even if he could talk to the animal. They assumed to a four year old it was likely the most natural thing in the world, to worry about their pets. Fleur knew it was likely stronger in him, like the veela, Fae had such a link to nature. They had a feeling Harry's ability to talk to snakes came from before Voldemort, it came from his mother. Even among the Fae it was uncommon, only happened every few generations, but there were those who could talk to certain animals. It could be coincidence, and be from Voldemort, but they had serious doubts about that.

For now Harry was to be packed, just for a few days, and be brought to Malfoy manor the next day. Fleur, Charlie and Fred had been happy to help Harry, and the two pregnant ones wanted to protect their babies, but they would be happy to go home as well. They knew little, other than the fact Albus was gone.

Harry tugged on Fred. "I need to go home. I need my quidditch robes I might see Draco play. The team be hurt, if I not wear."

Fred bent down to give Harry a monkey back ride. "Will do, but I still think we need to turn those red and gold."

Harry pouted and shook his head, Gryffindor were cool because so many of them were in it, but the robes had been a gift. It be very rude, he quite clearly informed Fred, if they changed the color, when the Slytherins gave him such a pretty gift. He did mention the fact that Katie had given him a Gryffindor patch, so while the robes were in Slytherin colors, they had both house patches on them. Harry was still adamant he would be in both houses, even when they told him no one had ever been in more then one house at a time. His pout though always stopped them, and if anyone could break with tradition, it was Harry.

Oliver turned to Fleur when the other two were gone."I get the feeling there was more to the letter. Please tell me no one was hurt."

Fleur put a calm hand on him. "Tonks was hit with a cruciatus but is fine. It mentioned Harry's Fae relatives would be coming with us."

It really was no shock, Alberi had said the Fae would be able to return, when Albus was gone They had been in exile for decades, but thanks to Harry and those who loved him who brought down the man, the Fae could return home. There was a chance Harry would finally meet the rest of his mother's family.

Fleur saw her niece and nephew."They better, if they move back, come visit often. Or my brother and Grace will have a heart broken four year old."

Grace over heard as she had come out to see them. "I think she would take the move the hardest. I was hoping she'd wait for puberty before a boyfriend."

From the look on her husband who had also come out, he more then agreed, but then again any father likely would. She may not have been the baby, but she was Jerome's only daughter, and fathers had trouble seeing their little girls as any thing but, and Corine still was. Francois still treated his two like kids sometimes, and even if Bill had won his blessing, Francois constantly reminded him, he better treat Fleur right.

Fleur pointed to the house. "We should pack as well, Harry is not the only one leaving tomorrow. And I for one am anxious to see my husband."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The school was trying to sort itself out, now that they were suddenly out of a headmaster. Minerva had stepped up, and the ministry made it official, and Filius was the new deputy, since Severus was gone. Minerva would continue to each until the end of the year, and then they would have to sort out a replacement for her, and for the defence job, which had been filled by an auror on loan from Moody, since Remus left. He and Severus were considering returning to the UK, but neither planned to return to teach, Severus never one for it, and Remus happier writing, and with Harry. Besides if they moved back, they would spend plenty of time in France still.

There was some shock Albus was dead, sure he would end up in person, but it had not been intentional. The magic they performed had been legal, and there was a chance if they could prove about the Fae, he would have got kissed. The kiss was not automatic death, but at his age, it likely would have been.

Minerva looked around the office. "I always thought he was such a good man and leader. I never imagined how much blood he had on his hands."

Lucius shook his head. "I did, but not innocent blood. I mean there are always casualties in times of war."

They wondered how many members of the order had died in vain, how many he could have saved. They were starting to believe the rumours that he had helped put Tom on the path to the monster he had become, having no proof and no real reason before. The Fae were the most shocking though, a people who would not even defend themselves, and attacked while under a white flag of truce at that.

They were talking when they heard an excited. "Daddy."

Remus turned around and found Harry in the arms of Fred. "Hey cub, what are you doing here?"

Fred put Harry down and as Harry ran into his arms, Fred explained they arrived at Malfoy manor an hour before. Harry had been happy to see his Aunt, but was upset when neither of his dads had been there, and he had been told they were at the school. Narcissa thought they would be home, they knew Harry would be there today, and likely lost track of time, but Harry would not stay. He had been missing his dads, and Alberi, and he wanted to see them.

Remus was not surprised, and she had been right, they had worked right through lunch, and had not seen the time. They had intended to be at the manor to welcome Harry, knowing he had a hard time away from them, but they missed it.

Harry was curious as ever and when they got outside he noticed Firenze. "Daddy, I didn't know they had horses at school."

The adults worried for the centaur hated being called common horses but Firenze smiled."We are called centaur little one, and we live in the forest."

If them not being half horse was not cool enough for him, living in the forest won Harry over, even if they had no wings. Harry had an obsession with all winged creatures, not just his own, but he also liked the woods as well. They just prayed Harry didn't take a sudden desire to see the acromantula, they were furry and lived in the woods, two things he liked, but man eaters. Not even Harry would be able to charm them.

Firenze smiled. "All children are welcome among us. I am sure next time you are here, you can come visit my father, at our village."

Harry turned to Severus. "Can I Papa?"

Assuring his son if he was invited, it would be rude not to go, and the centaurs would make sure he was safe. The centaurs rarely eve allowed kids into their woods, though they would never harm them, but of course Harry was different. Firenze had come to the school for him after all. It was a day of smiles for Harry, as Alberi was waiting back at the manor for them, and while he missed his dads more, the little boy sure missed the elf as well.

Alberi gave Harry one of his rare smiles but spoke to the adults. "Tomorrow is all set. I am to bring you for the ceremony at dawn."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was sleepy and a bit grouchy which was odd for him, but none were too keen, up well before dawn, to come down to the lake country. Lost in the hills, in what looked to be swamp land, was actually a beautiful lake, and at the heart, the isle of mists. To muggles it all looked like swamp, and to wizards they could only see the misted isle, but as the sun rose, the Fae and the other ancient races who also came, could see Avalon.

Harry watched in awe as a castle as white as snow and shimmering like diamonds, and even gardens, appeared on the island from where he was. He could tell his dads could not see, but it was so beautiful, and he could see there were others who were in tears. Alberi came when the other races crossed in the boats.

He explained."I am asked to bring Harry. His Uncles and cousins would like to meet him. He and I will return."

Remus nodded. "Harry go with Alberi and you will get toss see the isle for real."

Though Harry was a bit scared, he was assured he would be brought back soon, and he went on the boat with Alberi. The island was even more beautiful up close, flowers, and orchards and plants of all colors growing every where, streams and fountains, the air filled with bird song. There were so many bird and butterflies Harry was mesmerized, and it took a while before he got to the well, where his family waited Harry was happy to meet his Uncles, and their five daughters and two sons.

Aideen knelt and added a charm to his pendant. "This will allow you to come visit us, even when an adult. The gates of Avalon are always open to you."

Harry surprised her by kissing her on the cheek "I want to come back often. I want to see you and Grandpapa. And the red bird says she teach me to sing."

They were a bit surprised, but were reminded like the veela thought, of those in the past who could talk to animals. It seemed Harry couldn't talk bird, a he did with snakes, but he understood her, but like she was in his mind. Alberi wondered if only on the island, or would the new gift show back in the normal land He knew his young pupil had not bonded much with his owl.

Alberi took Harry by the hand."I should be taking the young prince back to his human family."

Aideen smiled. "Remember my child, you are always welcome here. You have brought us home finally."

Harry didn't quite understand, he just knew his family was happy to be here, and not where they were in France. He thought the place was so pretty, and he would go back, and he thought they had just missed the place, not certain why they stayed away from it. Maybe they had got lost, and could not find their way home.

Alberi chuckled a bit when he heard that. "In a way my prince. You were their little map, and showed them their way home."


	23. choosing French life

In the week following the fall of Albus, it was decided while they would now divide their time between both lands; France would be their main home. It would allow Harry to be with the Delacaurs, but also close to the veela, and Alberi's people as well. Harry would get to spend plenty of time in the UK, he wanted to see Draco and when Oliver and Fleur had their babies, as well as his two little muggle friends. They would likely return when Harry was ready for school, he wanted to attend Hogwarts but Harry was not the only one happy in France. Not everyone in France knew Remus was a wolf, and even with those who did, restrictions and prejudice were far less in France, then back home. Severus was happy where ever he had a lab, and he wanted the other two to be happy, not just Harry.

Lucius had given them an old portkey, one that would allow them to go between their home and the manor, making coming back easier. Harry had some tears for leaving, but not like last time, he was happy to go home. He saw his little twin friends a few times, and would see them soon, but he missed Michel and Corine.

It seemed he was not the only one, they went to the Delacaurs the day they got back and Corine ran across the room. "Arry."

Jerome looked to Harry's dads. "If those two run off and elope before their ten, I am holding you two responsible."

Laughter followed the comment, and as they went into the manor, they were all happy. The Delacaurs had grown accustomed to their neighbours, considered them friends, and it would not have only been the kids to miss them. Jerome and his wife thought having Harry around was good for the kids. Other then the veela, their children really had no other kids around, and it was good for them to have a human friend, well half.

They went out into the back garden where Harry went with Francois and his friends to see the horses, Harry thinking of Twitcher, since he met the centaurs. He had ridden his old pony at the Malfoys, but Twitcher was younger, and a bit more spirited. The men filled the others in on all that happened in the UK.

They were surprised when Hedwig appeared, well more by Harry's words. "She say she miss me Daddy. I very odd when I so small."

Remus knelt down. "You can understand her?"

Harry had told them about the bird on Avalon, but she was a mystical bird, and he had not understood any others since. They were reminded though a common owl, the snowy owl was bonded to Harry, a very powerful bond of magic, between a wizard and his familiar. Harry and Hedwig had always had a stronger one then most, passed off by most people because she was Harry's first friend, but it was likely being a sylph. Harry and the owl had not had a connection since he was de-aged, until now Harry didn't seem to have the bond with her that he had with Nyx and Jolly, but Avalon seemed to change that.

They worried the owl's words would worry Harry, he of course had no idea he was supposed to be nearing seventeen, but there was no real concern. Harry could only understand and not really ask her questions, and he did not seem to catch on to the one comment on size.

Apoline smiled when she heard Harry singing. "You turned Harry into a Casanova while he was gone. He has already won over Corine."

Severus laughed. "One of the birds in Avalon gave him a bit of a music lesson. By the looks of it, he is showing his owl anyways."

Harry and Nyx had gone to Avalon a second time before their return; Harry wanted to tell them where he was going and to see the bird again as well. Harry had been totally awe struck by the island, the gardens more beautiful then even the veela woods, and full of birds and life. Harry could only understand the birds but there were deer, and rabbits, and other nice animals. Harry had told them of his cousin Fiona, who from what Alberi said, would likely be queen after Aideen, she had a pet doe.

Harry came over to them when Hedwig flew away. "Hedwig says she live with us now. She was sad cause I not like her as much as Nyx and Jolly. But I do now."

Remus kissed Harry on the head. "Well I am sure Ares won't mind the company in the owlery. You can use her and send a letter."

Beaming, Harry loved the idea of that, not having to ask Papa to send one. Remus and he had been working on his writing, and he would send a letter to Draco, he declared. Then he hurried off to his friends, his mind once again on something else, and his dads watched with a smile.

Apoline looked at her daughter in law with a smile. "I have a feeling those three may be a family for real, one of these days."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been so excited in March when he attended the wedding of Oliver and Charlie, whose baby was due in mid September. Harry's dads were growing much closer, raising Harry, and by the summer, it looked like the Delacaur women may be right. Harry's family and the Delacaurs all came back to the UK in the summer, as Fleur was due with her first child. It seemed odd, Harry and Oliver were friends, but at sixteen he had always been closer to the Weasleys. Though he still idolized the twins, he was much closer to the spouses in the family, Oliver and Fleur.

On what should have been Harry's seventeenth birthday, when he would have been an adult, he was instead turning five. He had spent the first weeks that summer with Abby and Ash on the coast in France, so there was a carnival themed party planned, at the manor. It turned out it would have to be postponed a few days.

Fred appeared. "Fleur is in labour. She knew Harry would want to see the newest member."

Lucius assured Harry. "We will have your party in a few days I promise."

Harry was not sad, he knew Uncle Luc would keep his promise, besides a new cousin was a perfect gift He had wanted a boy, but Corine got her wish, when Aunt Fleur told her she was expecting a little girl. Having two brothers, she had been pestering her mommy for a sister, but would settle for now, with a cousin. Harry was appeased when he was told Charlie and Oliver were expecting a little boy.

Ron was among those at the hospital, though he had not been to come to the birthday, as it was his niece after all. Ron had hoped Harry not being in school would make him more popular, and star in quidditch. Instead Neville was more popular, he was barely on the team, Hermione broke up with him, before her transfer.

Ron looked down at Harry. "I would have thought you'd be cool to come. It is your seventeenth birthday after all? Oh wait, I forgot you're three."

Picked up by Charlie who thought Harry might be upset, Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm five. And me and Corine want to see our new cousin."

Any further comment was cut off from Bill who appeared in the door, and told them they could come into the room. Fleur looked radiant, hard to do after just giving birth a half hour before, but both her and her husband were glowing with pride. Molly was the first one to claim the baby, though Apoline was at her side, the three kids put up on the bed so they could get a better look. It was the first grandchild for the Weasleys and first from Fleur, for the Delacaurs.

Harry looked at the baby who was the image of her mother. "What's her name?"

Fleur kissed his head, happy he was not sad his party was on hold. "We decided to name her Isabelle Viola Weasley."

Isabelle was taken from Arthurian legend, a French name who came from the Latin word for beautiful, to honour the Weasleys. Isabelle was the mother of Tristan in legend, and the meaning seemed fitting, she already promised to be the beauty her mother was. The Delacaurs often took names from nature, due to their veela roots, so her middle name was chosen as a flower. The name was met with approval on all sides.

Corine beamed at her new cousin, and hugged her Aunt. "Thank you Aunt Fleur, we need no more boys in the family."

Bill laughed at that. "What if we had a little Marcus instead, you wouldn't have liked him?"

Shaking her head, Corine assured her Uncle she would have liked him as she liked her baby brother, she was just glad for another girl. Though most men wanted their first son, Bill was not too heart broken to have a daughter, one could tell she already had her daddy won over. Not to mention her grandfathers and Uncles.

Harry surprised his dads when they were leaving. "Daddy can I have a baby sister? Or brother?"

Remus shared a surprised look but small smile with Severus. "I think you'll have to settle for your new cousins for now."

Though Harry pouted for a bit, he was soon back to smiling, when they distracted him with talk of his party. The two men had grown so close in the past year, and they were attracted if they let themselves admit it, but they had not even dated yet. They were sure they had made Harry forget, but later that evening when he was playing with Draco, not seeming to mind he had not even got his cake, he told Draco. Draco, and his dad who had over heard, shared a smile at the thought.

Lucius whispered to his son so Harry could not hear. "I think the little match maker has a good idea. But you know those two will need a nudge along the way."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione spent a week with them in August, before she and Gabrielle left for school, happy to start at Beauxbautons. She had met a few her age when she went on tour, and she already had a few friends, so she hadn't been nervous to start. Like Harry and his dads, her family may have come from the UK, but they were able to settle well into France, her family often spent time there in summers. Hermione was the opposite of Ron, she missed her best friend a lot, but was happy for

Harry had noticed how close his dads had become, and the two had gone out for dinner a few times, but they kept swearing it was as friends. They did it when Harry was having sleep overs, after his baby comment, they didn't want him to get the wrong idea about it. They were not opposed to it, just not sure how the other felt.

They were back in the UK for the birth of baby Wood and Lucius looked at the two men. "You know we'd be happy to baby-sit."

Severus groaned as he knew what Lucius was getting at. "Not you too. Has our son put you up to this, or the other way around?"

Laughing Lucius could not deny that Harry had told them, but they were not blind, not like the pair of them. Anyone who knew them could see they were attracted, from the Delacaurs they knew they had gone for dinner a few times, but no more. The men were obviously interested, and considering they were basically already a family, it made sense they would be together. Lucius thought both men just needed to open their eyes.

Narcissa agreed with her husband."If a five year old can see your looks, you two should be able to."

Remus shared a smile with Severus. "Maybe we will take you up on your offer. But we do not need you, or our five year old, playing match maker."

They had been friends for decades, though the war had strained that, coming back together for Harry's sake. They couldn't deny they were attracted, or for that matter they could see being together, but on their own time. They didn't need their friends meddling, Harry they didn't mind, but the others needed to bud out.

Their talk was cut off by a tiny voice. "Daddy?|"

Remus turned to see Harry in his pyjamas, tears running down his cheeks. "Bad dream cub?"

Severus was the closest and scooped Harry into his arms, Harry had gone to bed an hour before, and from all the excitement, had been out right away. Harry had not had a bad dream in months now, and the ones he had, were usually brought on by a scary meeting. Remus came and rubbed his back, asking what it was.

Harry was a bit muffled but his words shocked them. "Daddy who is Sirius?"


	24. the voice continues

Concerns and worry flooded through them when they heard his words, Harry had no memories of his past life, including Sirius. He was too young when his parents were attacked to have any real memories, the only time he had, was when around a dementor. They had wondered if the potion would wear off on its own, but from all Severus had known, if it had not been permanent, it would have ended before now. He had even consulted other healers, and potions masters, and they agreed. He knew there was a chance they were wrong, this was a new potion, but they were certain there was almost no chance.

They took Harry to sit on the couch, not sure what was happening; maybe Harry had heard them say the name. It was not too out there, Remus said it often enough though Harry usually was not close, and maybe it simply came up in a dream.

Remus ran a hand through his son's curls. "Why do you ask cub? Daddy had a very good friend once named Sirius; he was Aunt Cissy's cousin."

Harry looked up from Severus' shoulder. "I dream about him daddy. He was crying for me to help."

They were shocked, as Harry told them about the dream, and knew it had been Sirius. Harry even mentioned Sirius had been a dog in his dream, something he could not have over heard, as Remus had never spoke of Padfoot. He was sure Harry had never seen his album, but he described Sirius in human form too, to a tee.

Harry's tears were not slowing."We need to help him Daddy. He told me to tell Moony that Paddifeet needs help. Daddy I call you Moony before."

Remus nodded. "You called me Uncle Moony before I became your daddy. Padfoot was a nickname we had for my friend Sirius."

Taking his son into his lap, and summoning his album, he showed Harry. Harry had seen pictures of James of course, and Peter had been removed, but Harry had never seen these ones before. Harry pointed at the album with a smile and exclaimed Paddifeet, his own variation of Padfoot, and they asked if he saw the photos before. Harry shook his head, he had seen the book in Daddy's room before, but he not snoop. He knew it was bad to snoop, and not want daddy to be mad at him.

Harry pointed. "I see him just in dream. He was in very dark space, with shimmery walls, and be saying I need to help."

Severus saw Remus was in tears. "Prince, Sirius died in an accident, a few months before you came to live with us."

They could not really explain, that Harry had been there when it happened, that he had died protecting Harry. Harry had gone to the ministry to rescue Sirius, but it had been a trap, and the order had to rescue him. Harry had used his death to defeat Voldemort, it was his pain and love which gave him the power, but Harry had blamed himself. One comfort of the accident was not only he was able to be a kid, and had fewer memories of his relatives, but he also forgot when his godfather died.

Remus explained. "He was your godfather and he loved you so much. This pendant Papa gave me, is made from special pieces me and Sirius and your father made."

Harry remembered his Daddy had been in tears when he was given it. "That is why you cry when Papa gave it to you? You miss him?"

Nodding, Remus reminded his cub how much he loved Draco like a big brother, and it was the same for him, well brothers. He and Harry's father and Sirius had not been family in blood, but they had loved each other so much, and considered each other to be brothers. He had cried when he got his pendant, but happy tears, he had been reminded of his two brothers he loved and missed so much. Severus had made it for him, to remind him they would always be with him.

Harry touched it. "That is why you and Papa are my daddies now? My old daddy and you were brothers?"

Severus answered. "We both loved your mother very much, and Remus and your dad were brothers. They asked we look after you, if they were ever taken."

Last summer when Harry first came, he had asked why his parents left him, and they tried to explain, the couple never wanted to. They had been taken to the heavens to be with the angels, a concept Harry had from muggles, and were watching over him always.

Harry looked at them both. "If you his brother, do I have to call you Uncle Moony like before?"

Remus shook his head. "No cub, you are our son now, and you can call us Daddy and Papa. I know your father would have been happy if you did.'

They eventually took Harry up to bed, and remained with him till he was asleep, a bit bothered still by the dream he had. Harry was asleep but the two men sat watching him for a time, Narcissa from the doorway, and they all wondered where the dream came from. They were simply relieved the potion was not wearing off, knowing how much happier Harry was now, and not wantinghim to suffer the pain of the memories.

Severus surprised even himself when he reached over and kissed Remus. "It was a dream, nothing else. Harry will be okay."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The dreams came every night though, and Harry became so agitated he refused to sleep alone, even when given potions. He had his first accident in a year, and his teddy which he stopped taking with him all over, appeared again. They had no idea what caused them, and he was okay when they gave him dreamless sleep, they only came at night, but he could not continue. They knew they would need to speak to Alberi soon, and see if the Fae or elves may know.

Three days later there was a welcome distraction when Harry had been sent for, there was a new family member to welcome. Harry was excited about the baby as about Isabelle, he totally idolized Oliver, who was fourth in his mind after Draco and the twins.

Bill laughed when he saw how happy Harry was. "I don't think you were even this excited when Issy came. Should we be hurt?"

Harry turned to him and shook his head. "No, I love Issy too. But Oliver have a boy, I want a boy."

Reminding her husband how Corine reacted when they had a girl, Fleur was not surprised, she knew little boys usually wanted the same. Oliver they knew kept picturing Harry and his son years from now, playing quidditch together in school, well if Harry was a lion. Harry could already fly, and with Oliver and Charlie for dads, the new baby was bound to have the flying gene in him too. If anyone compared to Harry on a broom before, it was Charlie.

The family was led into the room, and Harry clambered up onto the bed unaided, the two dads just laughed. Molly was in heaven, a grandmother twice in less then two months time, and complete now she had a grandson. The baby was a Wood, Oliver's parents who were there, had no other children.

Harry looked down at the baby and up at them. "He would make a cute snake."

Fred tickled Harry. "If you ever want to see your new cousin again, I would not repeat those words."

While Oliver and Charlie tried to look serious, they broke into smiled, and while they would love him to be a lion, they would be happy with any house. The Woods and Weasleys though all had been lions, and the baby would likely be. If anyone noticed Ron wasn't there, even though Ginny had been summoned from school, no one mentioned it. Arthur had gone for both, but Ron didn`t like Oliver, due to Harry, and had known Harry would be there as well.

Bill who with Katie had been asked to be godfather to the baby, asked. "Okay name, spill it."

Oliver did the honours. "Our son is Brandon Oliver Wood."

Brandon was a diminutive of Bran, a name taken from Celtic myth to honour the Weasleys. The name also meant little raven, and considering how much both his daddies loved to fly, the name seemed fitting. Since Oliver was the one who did the hard work of carrying him, Charlie insisted he have the honour of middle name.

Harry was allowed to hold the baby with the help of Oliver. "I make him little raven, I teach him to fly."

Oliver kissed Harry on the head."You'll have to wait a few years, he's a bit too tiny. I am sure when he is bigger, he would love his Uncle Harry to teach him."

His dads were happy to see Harry smiling, and though relieved he had not asked for a brother again, they would have almost been happy for it. Harry had not been his normal happy self, even on days he did not have the dream, he had not even asked to see his two little friends here. They knew they needed to find a source soon.

George got Harry to smile for a picture before Arthur claimed the baby. "I think that one is a keeper."

Harry was confused. "You not keep Bran, he pretty cute, maybe a bit smelly."

Laughing, Charlie assured Harry his brother meant the picture, and not the baby. He and Oliver definitely had no plans to give up their son, especially Oliver, who was the one who had gone through six hours of labour to have him. The little guy was definitely worth the pain

Severus picked his son up from the bed. "I think the daddies could use some alone time. Besides if we stay longer, they may make us change that diaper.,"

Harry waved at them over his Papa's shoulder. "I still think he make a cute snake, stinky and all."

From the comment that followed from the dads, they were right to leave, Harry may be too small to change a diaper, but they were not. It was the first good day in a long time for Harry, who was in good spirits until bed time, and then again, he refused to go down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alberi had spoken to both the elves and the Fae, and they did not have many answers, but one suggestion. They had been told what Harry kept seeing was called the veil, and they knew where it was, and how Harry knew it. They had no such thing in their world, but if Harry and Alberi could see it, Harry may be put at ease, or Alberi may know what it was. They were a bit reluctant to send Harry there, remembering when Sirius was killed, even if Harry didn't. They knew they had to try any thing, and they got some help from Cornelius and Moody thanks to Lucius, to get him in and out.

Harry was scared, and clungto his Papa, told where they were going, and he did not like the looks of the place at all. They once again wished they did not have to take him, but they would do anything to make the bad dreams go away, and this could help.

Harry looked at the gateway and he pointed. "He is right there Daddy, can you not see him? Paddifeet is right there Daddy."

Remus was confused for the veil looked as it always did. "Harry I'm sorry but I don't see him. Remember when Daddy told you that Padfoot was in heaven?"

Harry shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks, frantic for them to see him. It was like a mirror, the man was on the other side, he was calling. They knew this had not been a good idea, and they took Harry from the ministry, he was more upset then ever.

Alberi shocked them when they got home. "Was the man dead when he fell through?"

Remus shook his head. "The killing curse missed him, he was hit by a stunner. But that veil, no one lives when you pass through it."

He was not certain, he needed to speak to the Fae, but there was a chance Sirius may not be dead. If he had been alive when he fell, there was a chance he was in limbo, caught between the world of the living and dead. He was not sure why the man was suddenly calling to Harry, but if Alberi was right, they may help.

Alberi explained. "I am not certain but the Fae may be able to help. There is a chance they can help him come back, or move into the after life."


	25. Sirius from limbo

author note: If I have not already made this clear, Harry will not come back to his real age.

The fae told Alberi to bring Harry to them, but to the shock of the others, for the first time one of his dads could come. Usually humans were not allowed to come, but for the sake of Harry, Remus was permitted this one time. From what they had been told by Alberi, they believed they could either bring the man back to this world, or help him move on. It was possible he had been stuck in the veil too long, he may not be able to return to their world, but he could move into the after life. Remus thought about Lily and James, how he always thought Sirius was with them, and if this was true, he hoped it could work. He hoped he could have his best friend back, but if not, then Sirius could go and be with James and Lily finally.

Harry was still so upset, and Remus was grateful he had none of his old memories, he would have blamed himself even more. He had blamed himself for Sirius dying, but he had believed him at least reunited with James, but it seemed he hadn't been. Sirius being stuck in limbo, would crush Harry.

Harry looked at his grandparents after he finished telling them. "You have to help him, please. He is so scared, Grandmum, he is so scared."

Aideen actually picked him up. "We will help him I promise Harry. I promise soon he won't be so scared any more."

Aideen was not certain either why Harry was just hearing him now, but she assumed it likely was his powers awakening more, since Avalon. Harry had the block removed by the potion, but his Fae powers had come out more and more, since his first trip here. There was thought a link between the living and the dead, or even those where Sirius was, and though he shared no blood with Harry, he and Sirius must have had some bond.

The red bird was summoned, and Remus was informed she was a messenger bird, they were often believed to travel between both worlds. There were few Fae who could speak to animals, but even those who could, she had never known one who could speak to a torch bird before.

Remus was surprised when he was told they were family to phoenixes. "Harry always had such a link to Fawkes, even when he had the block."

Her husband spoke. "Phoenixes are naturally drawn to all innocence, like a school of children, or a Fae. The torch bird is a bit different."

The phoenix was a symbol of rebirth, they died, and came back to life, but the torch bird was like the elves, they were immortal. If it was true they could move between the world of the living and the dead. Harry being able to talk to this one may be the key to helping Sirius. There was a good chance the bird could be convinced to lead Sirius from limbo, into one world, or the other. There was another way, but far more dangerous.

Aideen knelt. "Can you tell your friend about Sirius and what is happening? It may be that she can help Sirius for us."

Harry nodded and was silent for a bit as he spoke to the bird, unlike Hedwig, they could talk. He smiled. "Twila will help us."

The torch bird was even more rare than a phoenix, and they needed to be very careful with her, there would be many who would want to have her. Like the phoenix their tears could heal most wounds, but it was said that their light could lead the souls of the dead from Hades itself, and it was what they were counting on now. Alberi would ensure the safe return of the bird to the island when this was done.

She kissed Harry on the head before handing him to his dad. "There is one other thing we can try, but I am sure Twila will help your friend."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry clung to his Papa, he did not like this place, he had bad dreams since they brought him last time. He knew he needed to come, Twilla would not come with the others, only with him. If he wanted to help Padifoot and bring him back to their world, he needed to be brave, like Daddy. Daddy had told him many stories about the past, about him and his friends called the marauders, which included his father and Padifoot too. He knew they had all been brave, and that they were not scared, so he would not be either.

They had assured Harry as they carried him down into the room with the arch again, he would be safe, and not alone. They had reminded him Sirius might not come to them, he may go to heaven to be with Harry's mommy and father, but that was good too. He would be safe and happy, and Harry would no longer hear him crying for help, because he would be safe.

Lucius watched them. "Are you certain this will work? I do not like bringing Harry down here, after what happened last time."

It had been said in a whisper so only Remus could hear, and he responded. "You know we would rather another way, but this is the safest."

They had not been told the entire proceedure, but if Twilla did not go, someone else could be sent. They knew the bird could come and go through the veil, there was no doubt, but a human was another matter. They would use a charm from the Fae, but even the Fae could not have guaranteed it would work, and another person could be lost. Remus would have risked it for Sirius, but Harry needed him, and besides Twilla was willing to help them out with this. The bird seemed to like Harry as much as he loved the bird, and was willing to risk it all.

Lucius had nothing against Sirius, his wife was fond of her cousin, but they loved Harry so dearly. They both remembered what horrible shape he was in, when he came home last time, and were simply worried. They knew though the dreams would keep coming, if they could not help.

Alberi turned to Harry when they got to the veil. "You need to ask Twilla to go in the veil, and bring back the man or free him."

Harry nodded his head. "Twilla says she sees the same man I do. She not sure where, but she say she can lead him."

They watched as Harry spoke to the bird, worried about her too, and then the bird took off. Harry had never met Padifoot before, as he only knew Sirius as, but he wanted to help him, because he was so scared. He also wanted to give daddy his best friend back, he wouldn't like if Corine and Michel were trapped, and Daddy was so sad. He was worried about Twilla though, he was fond of the bird, even if not one of his familiars.

Alberi picked Harry up as they watched, having grown so fond of the boy, and picking up on his emotions. He hoped, like the others, this could work. For him it was about Harry alone, as he wanted his young charge to be at peace, where the others worried for Sirius as well.

Severus looked through the veil. "I wonder how long this may take. I assume Twilla will return to us either way."

Before anyone could respond Harry pointed. "She is coming, she is coming."

Sure enough the beautiful red bird appeared, and for a moment they thought she was alone, no one seemed with her. Remus had known there was a chance, and he had been mourning Sirius already, but he had hoped. He found comfort in knowing Sirius was in heaven now, he would be with James and Lily, and no longer be tormented in limbo as he was. He and Severus were assured their son's dreams would be normal.

Suddenly though something else moved from the veil, and the Sirius Remus remembered before prison, stepped through the veil. He was older, he was the age he should have been, but he no longer had the haggard skeleton look of prison. His eyes were still clouded, probably from Limbo.

Harry was the first one to react. "Padifoot, Padifoot."

Sirius turned to him and opened his arms. "Harry?"

They knew the fact that Harry was a child would be a shock, not sure how he had seen Harry, when he called to him. They had not been certain he could see, only that he could perhaps sense Harry, as Harry had been able to sense him in dreams. Remus held Harry in one arm, having taken him from Alberi, and hugged Sirius with the other, beyond relieved by all this. He never hoped in a million years, he would be reunited with one of the marauders, at least not till he died as well. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks.

Severus spoke. "How about we save this reunion until we get home? I am sure Sirius could use a chance to sit down."

Sirius turned to him, some what surprised the man was there, but said. "I am hungrier then I ever remember being."

If he questioned why he was being taken to Malfoy manor, Sirius said nothing, and just allowed himself to be led. He had no idea how long he had been there, or how his godson was suddenly a small child, but he would have answers. He was simply relieved to be free from limbo. He was sure not to be the only one with a story to tell it seemed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had spoken but a few words since they got to the manor, he had soon gone to Remus, not so sure who Sirius was. Remus was almost relieved he had, Sirius was in enough shock as it was, without Harry clinging to Severus. It seemed Sirius could not see anything from where he had been, there was no sense of time where he had been. He had been able from time to time, talk to Lily and James, but it was brief moments, and there was always a barrier. He had started sensing Harry, but he could never see him, and had been calling for help. He had of course no idea Harry was a child, or what he had been doing to Harry's dreams, just needing some help.

When Harry was half asleep in Remus' arms, and Sirius' story was done, Remus explained. He did not go into much detail about him and Severus for now, but he explained about the potion, and the decission to keep Harry young, to allow him to be a child again.

Sirius smiled to where he saw his cub. "He does seem so happy as a child. But I am surprised Albus is not here. How did you free me?"

Remus shared a look with Severus. "Albus is dead, he was killed, when he attacked Harry. It was Harry who had the power to save you."

When they let the words sink in, the others helped Remus explain, about the Fae and Lily's heritage. Alberi had returned, he had gone to return Twilla, but he had come back now. The elf's pressence helped, and Sirius remembered the bird, but he was still in a state of shock. He watched the pensieve memories though, and the knowledge he had spent all those years in prison because of Albus, was another painful blow. He had always wondered how as a muggle born, Lily had been so naturally powerful, and this explained it all.

Lucius spoke. "I will have my attorneys work with Cornelius. We will soon have you returned to the land of the living. Well as soon as you are ready to be."

Sirius beamed when he was assured he had been pardoned long ago. "I thought never to touch my family money, but with Harry so young, I will have to remain retired for now."

The others all shared a look, and Remus looked at Harry, and over at Severus. Sirius had every right, he had primary custody of Harry, Remus and Severus only had him because Sirius was dead. They also knew the old animosity between Sirius and Severus never went away, and they doubted the man would ever let Severus raise Harry, but so much had changed. Harry loved them like dads, and they were growing so close together as well, and the thought of losing Harry was too much.

Sirius smiled at Remus. "You don't mind coming to live at Grimmauld at least for a bit? What am I saying, you probably have been living there with Harry. We can raise him together."


	26. custody issue arises

Severus should have seen it coming, he had been a spy for so long he was not used to being caught unaware, but some how he was. He had not wanted this, he had not wanted Harry, but had agreed to help, so Remus could have custody of him, but it had all changed. He went from Harry the teen pest, to Harry the child his best friend wanted so badly to raise, to his son and one of the two loves of his life. He knew Sirius had custody of Harry, as soon as he cameback from the dead, and he would take Harry. He would not take him from Remus, but he hated Severus, and Sev was filled with dread, that he may never see his son.

Remus looked down at Harry, and knew what Severus was thinking, and he was too. Sirius wanted Remus to come, but he wondered if that would change if he knew Remus and Severus were involved, which Remus would not hide if he could. He was happy for the first time in a long time, he and Severus were happy with Harry, and the life they had made in France, and he hated the thought of that ending.

Sirius seemed oblivious to it all. "You know we** s**hould take him home to bed. I am certain we can find a better home among my estates, soon."

Remus finally found his voice."Harry and I have not lived there. We have been staying here while in London.'

Sirius was confused, heliked his cousin and her husband, but Remus barely even knew them. He knew Severus and Moony were close once, and the man and Lucius were brothers, but none of this made sense to him at all. He would have thought Remus would use a Black home; he refused when Sirius was in prison thinking it charity, but he now had Harry to worry about. Remus would have done anything to make Harry comfortable and safe, or so he always thought.

Sirius was confused. "You are trustee to my estates when Harry is a minor. Why are you living with the Malfoys? Harry should have a proper home."

Remus motioned for Narcissa to take Harry up to bed. ``We do not live here, we have simply been visiting. Harry has become attached to Draco. ``

Sirius looked sceptical about all of this, Harry and Draco were never friends before, but it had to do with the Malfoys spying. He knew Remus would not lie to him, and Harry he had been told had no memories of when he was a teen, but he knew there was more to this. He was not sure if it was the auror in him, even after all these years, but he knew they were holding back on him.

Remus knew he needed to explain. "I was not to be allowed custody of Harry, not alone, so Severus stepped up and helped."

Sirius looked at the man. "What does Snivellus have to do with any of this?"

Remus explained what had been left out until now, about the problems with Albus over his age, and custody. He explained Severus had agreed to help, he had been retiring anyways, and he helped for the sake of both Lily and Remus. They had spent the summer at the coast with Draco, but when it became too risky with Albus, they had moved to France, and called it home to this day. They had been back in the UK for the birth of a Weasleys grandchild, and the Malfoys were happy to have them, especially since Lucius had helped them now. Remus didn't mention the romance, or how close Harry was to Severus, this was enough for now.

Sirius had his eyes on Severus the entire time, and hehad a hard time believing this, that the man would take care of Harry like this. He reminded himself that Harry belonged to Lily and Remus too, and the bat had always cared about them.

He offered a hand to Severus. "I can try and be grown up about this, thank you for your aid, with our cub. It won't be needed any more, I'm back."

Lucius stepped in as he knew they all needed some time to think about this."I think Harry had the right idea, it is late. I am sure you would like a bed Sirius."

Sirius had not known sleep or food when he was in limbo, such human needs did not exist there, but they did here. He had been so caught up in Harry, and finally being free from that place, hehadn't noticed his human needs were back, and calling. He wasn't sure about being here, but he cared for his cousin, and since Harry was asleep, and he was not anxious to be at his family home, this seemed to be the best idea.

Sirius nodded and turned to Remus before Lucius took him to find a bed. "I am sure you and Harry will be just as happy with me, back here."

Remus turned to Severus when alone. "We're about to lose our son, he will take him. I can't lose him, I can't."

Holding Remus in his arms, Severus tried to assure him Sirius would not cut Moony from Harry's life, they were like brothers before. Severus knew his fate; the mutt already proved he would not allow the man to be in Harry's life, he had tried to make him leave already. He thought there was only one of them who would lose Harry, Moony could be with Sirius, and they would raise Harry as brothers.

Remus kissed him. "I love you and I don't want to give you up. I am scared though, when Sirius learns about us, and when Harry calls you Papa for the first time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius felt so good, he had take**n **a hot shower finally, and he had a nice long sleep the night before. Harry was still asleep, and Sirius was reminded of how young Harry was, and all of the shock for him, the day before. It was the first time in a long time that Harry had no bad dream, well without a potion, and he had slept on his own. The others were all having breakfast, waiting for Harry to wake up, Sirius planning to take Harry to his home today.

He could tell the others were avoiding his subject, but he was too happy to care for now, Lucius had the papers on ready to raise him from the dead. He could not believe he had lost more than a year, though he should have been dead, and was alive.

Lucius spoke up."Why don't you stay here for a bit? I know you are not fond of your house, and Harry needs some time to feel comfortable around you."

Sirius was not insulted by the comment at all "I know you have been good with Harry, but he needs to settle into his new home."

He reminded them Remus would be with him, and he had seen how close Harry was to him, and that would happen him. Harry would soon warm up to him, they had always had a bond before, and who could not love a cuddly canine. He thought he could return to being an auror, he thought of it all night, now he had Remus to help, and he had been told that Remus had focussed on teaching Harry.

Harry suddenly appeared in the door, in his pyjamas, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. They saw him look at Sirius, and though he helped rescue the man, he was still a stranger and with human ones, Harry played shy a lot.

Harry did what they were all worried about, and went to Severus and held up his arms. "Papa."

Sirius watched as Severus picked Harry up and put him in his lap. "What the hell did he call you?"

Harry buried his head against his Papa in fear, he did not like screaming, it reminded him of his Uncle. Remus went around and tried to calm Sirius, and Narcissa tried to take Harry to make sure he did no become more scared, but he refused to leave his Papa's arms at all. Harry clung to him like there was no tomorrow, and while it saved the man from being decked, it made Sirius even more irate than before.

Sirius made to take his cub, he was not about to allow this man to corrupt his precious godson, and had no idea how Moony would allow this. Harry screamed and clung harder to Severus when he tried to take him, so he backed off for now. Narcissa motioned them into the sitting room, to calm it, and away from the knives.

Sirius rounded on Remus. "How could you allow this to happen? How could you allow Harry to call this man his dad?"

Remus was pale. "Papa, Severus is Papa, I am Daddy. Harry was four, we raise him, so he started calling us his dads."

Seeing it calmed nothing Remus went on, Harry had called them Uncles at first, but he started with the new terms during the Albus scare. He quietly explained they had been right when they suspected Harry had been abused, one of the many reasons to keep him a child. Narcissa even tried, reminding her cousin Harry was the important part, and if Sirius would calm down, in a few days he would see the family Harry had.

Sirius shook his head. "I am taking my cub and you will never touch him again. Remus you can come**, **I know you only allowed this, to have custody of Harry."

Remus shook his head. "We are a family and not just for Harry, though he brought us together. Severus and I are dating."

The shock and confusion was back, and so was the anger, but this time it was directed at Remus. He could not believe Remus would be involved with this man, and he was not about to allow Harry to be around him, Severus obviously already brainwashed Remus. Lucius stopped Sirius, reminding him he was still dead by law, and he could not take Harry away from his home, not until he was. It was a technicality, but would take a few days, and Lucius thought Sirius would have time to cool.

Sirius turned to leave. "I am heading for my attorneys, and when I am back, you will never see Harry, ever."

Remus was ready to collapse when he left. "He will do it, he never grew up from school, he'll do it. He will take Harry from us.'

For moment they considered taking Harry on the run, or to the Fae, but they knew they could not do either. Life on the run would be no good for Harry, and Sirius may give in and let Moony see Harry at least, but Avalon was another matter. Lucius would have helped, but even he knew he could not, Sirius had all right to take Harry. Remus and Severus had adopted Harry, so there was a chance to fight, but Sirius could take him.

Lucius sighed."The courts will listen because of the forms, but you will lose Harry for a bit. You could only adopt Harry because he was dead."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius had spoken to Moody, and comeback from the dead in two days, and now hewanted his godson, and would have him. He had been informed the couple adopted Harry, but his attorneys had the adoption over turned, though Amelia was reluctant. The Potter will said Sirius was guardian and had the right to adopt Harry, and Remus only if Sirius was dead. He was warned the couple could fight, Sirius had been leally dead, but for now hehad custody of Harry.

Moody had come with Sirius, papers in hand, hoping to calm this down, and keep Harry calm. Moody may have been close to Sirius for years, but he had seen Harry with his new family, and he was not sure at all if this would be a good choice for anyone.

Harry saw them first. "Daddy, why is he back?"

Sirius looked at Lucius and Severus. "I have come for Harry, and you won't stop me this time."

Lucius had known it was coming, but not so soon, and they looked down at the forms. Lucius had his attorneys ready to file suit to have Harry back, but for now Harry had to be sent with Sirius, and a custody battle like this could take months. Harry would be kept from his dads during that time.

Remus looked up. "Don't do this, you can help us raise him, but he is home. Don't put Harry through a custody battle, ple**as**e we love him."

Sirius simply walked across and snatched Harry up like he was a baby and not five. "I am taking him now. Dump the bat, and you can come with us."

Harry had no idea what was happening but he was crying once again, not knowing where he was being taken, or why. Remus had a look from Severus, telling him he could choose Harry over him, Harry needed one of them, but he could not do it. He could not allow Sirius to bully him into this, not allow him to win, not like this. Harry needed his dads, and that was them, and Sirius would see that, he had to.

Harry tried to reach for them. "Daddy, Papa, Daddy, Papa."

Sirius kept for the door. "You will be home soon, and you will forget all about them. Your real dad wanted me to raise you."

Moody sent a pained look their way, before he left, Harry having even won over that man in his cute innocent state. Severus took Remus into his arms, trying to comfort him, but he was not much better than all about this. Even if they could win, it would be months, and it would be torture for them both.

Remus cut him off when he once again said he could choose Harry and Sirius. "No. Harry belongs with us, me and you. I am not giving up either of you." `


	27. troubles in parenting

Sirius hated this home, and he knew Harry had not liked it at all, but he would have to stay here for now. He had no idea what shape the other homes were in, and knew he would have to see to Harry's clothes and such, he had nothing for him. He knew he could have insisted on Harry's belongings, but he did not want any items connected to those two men, even Moony. Moony was once like a brother to him, and he wanted to raise Harry with him, but this was too much. The man was actually with the scum of a snake, and worse he was allowing Harry to call the man Papa. He knew James wanted him to raise Harry, be his dad, and he now would be.

He looked around the house, and for a moment he thought about his cousin's, but Harry needed a proper home. He would not be like Remus, he would not allow him to be a guest in someone's house, but he was sure Andromeda would have helped him out.

He tried calling Kreacher to him but as usual the elf did not come. "Damn that bloody elf. Kreacher come out here now, I am Lord Black."

Harry was scared by all the shouting and he looked up. "Kreacher."

Sirius was not sure why Harry had spoken up, but he was shocked when his elf had come, and he could have sworn the elf was actually smiling. He noticed the elf looked less mad, actually quite sane, and he was not smiling to mock, he was smiling at Harry who was in his arms. Harry was a half blood, he was not even a pure blood, and the little elf usually only liked people with the purest blood.

Kreacher looked only at Harry. "Little Master Lord Black you come home. Kreacher be making special chocolate cake just for you."

Sirius looked at the elf. "I am Lord Black, how are you taking orders from a child, and not from me?"

The old elf showed his own side; when he turned to Sirius, and he actually stuck his tongue at him, before he had taken off from the room. He had been told the couple had not raised Harry here, so he had no idea how Harry and Kreacher came to know each other in this size. Kreacher had been in fact summoned during the whole Albus thin, for extra eyes for Harry's safety, and away from the home, he was sane. They had found a way to put the painting to sleep finally, so now he was calmer, and while Dobby took care of Harry, Kreacher was always loyal.

He found some food waiting in the kitchen for them, though he had to serve himself, as Kreacher had no intention of working for him. Harry sat down on the chair, but he refused to talk at all, or touch any of the food there.

Kreacher looked at Sirius. "What you be doing to my master? He be always liking my sandwiches, he be liking more then dumb free elf's."

Sirius should have known Dobby would be involved in this. "I am your master, I am. He is my heir. You are supposed to take orders from me."

The elf simply shook his head and turned back to cooking, it seemed he remembered how to cook, and he was making the cake he swore. Sirius turned away from the elf and turned back to Harry, who was still crying, and not moving from where he was. Sirius had little experience with kids, but everyone told him he was like an over sized kid, and he would find out a way to make Harry happy here.

Food was not working so he took Harry into the sitting room, where he found out why Harry was obeyed. Sirius was still a blast mark, but there was a line under him, and Harry's name** was **on it. It would add automatically, and when Harry became his heir, it seemed he was added to it.

Sirius knelt down and pointed at it. "See your name** i**s on my tree. Your parents wanted me to raise you Harry, and soon you will call me Papa."

Harry pulled away from him. "You are not Papa, you are not Papa. I want Daddy and Papa, and Jolly and Nyx."

Harry vanished from the room in a flood of tears, and while Sirius warded the front door, he did not follow. He was not sure who or what Nyx and Jolly were, but he assumed he needed to find out, but Dobby would not come to him either, a free elf of course. He tried Kreacher who was still in the kitchen, there was no way he would ask Remus about this, it was his son.

Sirius snapped at the elf when he refused to help. "He is obviously upset and I am trying to make Harry feel better."

Kreacher looked at him. "You blood traitor not make little master happy. I not convince little master out from closet. Blood traitor left his pets behind."

Animals of course, he should have asked about such, but all he had ever known about was his owl. He went through the house, and he looked where ever he could think of, but could not find Harry at all. He found a bedroom with some toys and items, he realized came from their attic, they were his from his childhood.

It was after dinner when he found Harry curled up in his brother's old room. He picked up a sleeping Harry. "It is okay Harry, you will be at home here soon."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andromeda was surprised it took two days to be called, she honestly would have thought Sirius would melt down sooner. She loved her cousin, but he was a child, and was not at all equipped to be a dad. She had been shocked but happy to learn he was alive, but horrified at what he had done, thinking better of him then this. She knew the promise he made to James, and his hate for Severus, but he could not think James would want this. She had seen Harry a lot, and he was happy and loved.

Andromeda had not been about to come, she didn't think Sirius needed help, he needed to see what was best for Harry. It was his dads who convinced her to, they knew Harry needed someone he knew, and not even the Malfoys were allowed to come. They worried Draco and the Weasleys would be cut out, if they lost.

Andromeda came into the house and heard screaming. "What is wrong with him? I have never heard Harry even raise his voice."

She thought she was alone but Kreacher had come. "Little Master refuses to eat, and stinky should be dead blood traitor, tried to spank him."

Andromeda was shocked, she knew Orion would have, but Sirius had done all he could be, to not be like his parents. To spank a child for not eating was the most drastic she** h**eard, and she was reminded her cousin always had a short temper, even as an auror. Moody had said more than once, Sirius was lucky he was top of what he did, or he would have never made it out of the academy. Sirius was an amazing brother or baby sitter, but she had a horrid feeling, he as a dad was another matter.

She walked into the sitting room where she found food all over, including on Sirius' head, Harry had obviously thrown a plate over his head. Harry was cowering in the corner crying, and she could see some kind of magic barrier kept Sirius away from him.

Sirius saw her. "Thank Merlin you came Annie, I am sorry you had to come in the middle of one of his shows."

Andromeda saw Harry look up at her. "Sirius clean up, and let me talk to Harry."

Sirius looked ready to protest if worried she would take him, but she reminded him she had no desire to see prison, for kidnapping. He left the room, and when she knelt down and opened her arm, Harry came running into them, and clung to her. She was not his beloved Aunt Cissy, but she was the first familiar face he had seen since he was brought here, and she was happy Remus told her to come.

She sat down on the couch with him, and no protest came, when she had him eat the new food Kreacher brought. She had never seen him so silent before, and she knew from what Remus had told her, this was what he was like, when he first was this small, due to his history.

Harry finally looked up. "Why don't Papa and Daddy love me any more? They promise never to send me away. Why don't they want me any more?"

Andromeda kissed him on the head. "They don't hate you, they miss you so much Harry, they are crying too. They love you so much, and miss you."

Curling up in her lap and sticking his thumb in his mouth, Harry allowed her to rock him, and she kept repeating how much they loved him. She had to convince her cousin to send him home, or allow those who loved him, to be with him as well. Harry's dads would never have cut him out of Harry's life, and would have allowed him to help raise Harry like an Uncle, which he was much better suited to.

She carried Harry up to his room, where she put him in a bath, and called Dobby. She knew she could not press it, but she had Dobby bring Harry's pets, his teddy bear, and his favourite book, hoping some touch of home would be a comfort.

Sirius came in the door as Harry went to cuddle Jolly. "How did they come? I did not want any of those items in my house."

Andromeda cut him off. "If you ever want him to stop crying when you come near him, and eat, he needs to feel at home here."

She reminded him even if the last time he had Harry, he had food all over him at meals, Harry was no baby any more. Harry was five, and almost all who met him, commented on how mature of manners he had, for a small child. Harry's dads wished he would act more like a child some times, but this was not what they had meant, his manners had come from abuse. Andromeda reminded him what he was told, Harry was abused by his relatives, why spanking was even more out of line here.

Sirius was pale when he looked at Harry. "I never even thought like that. I was hoping you could help me out for now, Harry will be calmer with you around."

She shook her head. "I will not help you. Harry deserves to be with his family. You wanted to be a dad, you will have to raise him."

She knew that Sirius was hoping she would raise Harry, and do all of the hard parts, and he could be a dad with none of the hard work. She knew he would try Molly, and she worried the woman would actually help, wanting to cheer him up more. Sirius needed to take responsibility for this, he was the one who had taken Harry from his dads, and decided he was the only one to raise Harry. Andromeda felt horrible, but when Harry was down for a nap, she left, hoping Sirius would come around.

Sirius watched Harry sleep. "You will be my son, I will show you that you are happier here with me. James wanted me to raise you if he died, not the snake."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus was not sleeping, and Severus had not been down to his lab, in the week since Harry was taken. The only comfort was some of Harry's favourites like his snake and kitten were taken to him, and Dobby and Kreacher were there and taking care of him. Andromeda had told them what happened, and they supported her choice, but hoped that Sirius would come around, but doubted it. They had filed a law suit, but even with Lucius for help, it would be months, and may not work.

Lucius noticed how much closer the two men had come, relying on each other for support, and their budding love had bloomed. Severus felt guilt though, he knew Remus could be with Harry but for him, but Remus would not lose Severus, he was finally in love for once.

Severus was pacing in the room after anothe**r **meeting with an attorney. "How can a will take him from us? Harry had a home."

Lucius sighed. "Unfortunately wills do not have an expiration date on it. But the attorneys told you not to lose hope."

Jame**s **and Lily had done what was best back then, no one in their right mind, could have known what would happen. They all believed if James had known what was to happen, even he would have allowed Harry to remain here. The man had one redeeming quality to Severus, how much he loved his son, and wanted the best for him.

Remus was looking out the window. "We promised Harry we would never leave him. He will hate us, if we ever see him again."

Narcissa spoke as Severus wrapped his arms around him. "You know my sister told Harry how much you love him. Harry will not hate you."

All of the fear Harry had, like when they left him in France to deal with Albus, Harry was so scared they would not come back. Harry was not seventeen, he was five, and he could not understand what happened, other than he had been taken from his home, and dads.

Kreacher shocked them when he came to the manor. "You need to come to the manor now. Blood traitor be saying it urgent, about Little Lord Black. Come now."


	28. coming to terns

The Malfoys came with them to Grimmauld, as worried about Harry as the dads were, and were worried a calm third party may be needed. They had no idea what had happened, but they knew Sirius would not have sent for them. The man had made it clear he didn't want them any where near his son, knowing how much Harry loved them, and not wanting to compete. Andromeda had told them Sirius would have sent back the animals and rest, but she convinced him not to, he'd only hurt Harry. He wanted his son to be happy, and stop being in tears when he came near him, and for that Harry needed to feel safe.

When they had come into the home they were shocked, the house looked like a tornado had been through it, and had a feeling it may just have. Harry was good with his powers, but he could lose control of them when he was scared, and they knew from Andromeda, Harry was.

Andromeda surprised them when she came through the door. "Thank Merlin he called you too. I tried to convince him to take Harry to the hospital."

Remus stopped when he heard the words. "Hospital, why does mu son need a hospital? Tell me what happened."

The woman explained she had come earlier when called, and had returned for some medical supplies, as Sirius would not take him. It had been an accident, but Andromeda knew Sirius was worried about how people would talk, and losing Harry. She agreed to come, but had told him he was either to call Harry's dads, or she would take Harry to the healer herself, and have social services look into it. If they did, Harry would not be sent home, not right away at least, he'd be put in foster care.

They were taken into the room Remus remembered had been Sirius' as a kid, and found Sirius and Harry in the room. Harry looked so tiny and pale in the bed, asleep, and with a bandage around his head and one of his arms as well. He was holding his teddy in the other arm, and Jolly was on the bed with him.

Severus snarled at the man who sat there. "What the hell happened to our son? And why is he not in the hospital?"

Sirius turned to look at him. "I knew I was wrong to summon you two. He is not your son, he is mine."

Narcissa was the one who calmed them down, reminded all three men that Harry was what was important to them, they all loved that little boy in the bed. she needed to focus on Harry and his needs, and to stop fighting over him, like he was some kind of prize to be won for them. Lucius added if they did not stop, he would report it to social services, and Cornelius would be happy to make him Harry's foster dad. Harry did not deserve to be treated like a pawn.

Sirius knew the Malfoys well enough to know they were serious, and explained what happened. He was more than okay with a kitten, but the snake was another matter, and he had found a pet dealer who was willing to take the snake for him.

Remus went stock white. "He is no simple snake, he is a jaculus and bonded to Harry. I can't believe you sent him away. How?"

Sirius sighed."Harry was sobbing, he begged me not to send the snake away but when I did, he unleashed that tornado."

Kreacher piped in, it seemed he did not like his master leaving out details, and said he had spanked Harry first. Andromeda was irate, she had not been told that earlier, and had told Sirius what he would do if he tried to spank a heavily abused Harry. Harry had unfortunately been so scared he would be beat and not just spanked, he had lost control, and the tornado ripped through three rooms. Harry was caught in a down pour, when books were knocked from one of the bookcases.

Andromeda took it from there, she had went home for some potions to help Harry, when they had come. Harry suffered a minor concussion from the books, and a broken wrist, and really she could handle it, but she used the hospital, to make him call the dads.

Remus looked at his old friend."I know you do not like Sev, but we love Harry so much. I am not leaving without him."

Sirius had never seen Remus stand up to him like that." You can stay, you can both stay, until Harry is better."

He was not happy about it, there was no doubt about that, but Sirius was desperate for some help. He had known Harry had some powers, but he had never seen anything like that before, and not from a five year old that was for certain. He had been so scared when he saw the books come down, and he had been trapped, and not able to protect Harry from it. He was an auror, he had faced a lot on the job, but a five year old scared him.

Sirius looked to Lucius and told him the name of the dealer. "I was wrong, and Harry will be happier if he wakes, and the snake is home with him."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had found Harry's beloved snake, and brought him back to the house, so he would be there when Harry woke up. Alberi came as well, summoned from France as he had returned to his people for a visit, after the veil. Alberi had believed his little student was okay, the dreams were over and he was safe, or he would have stayed. He was not happy to say the least, upon learning of the condition of Harry, as he took his role as teacher and protector of Harry, very seriously.

It was the next day before Harry came around, but there had been warned it likely would, after the blow to his head he had taken. There were all relieved when he woke up, all assured he would, but had still been waiting on bated breath to see if it was true.

Harry did not see his dads at first, just Sirius."I am sorry for mess, please don't beat me again. I help Kreacher clean, I promise."

Sirius' heart wrenched when he heard those words from Harry. "I am so sorry for spanking you cub, I will never do it again."

He saw the absolute fear in Harry for the first time; he had always thought Harry was throwing a tantrum like he did as a kid, but not any more. He could see Harry was truly scared of him, and so unhappy here, that he was making himself sick. He was as bad as his own father, he had sworn he would never be that kind of dad, and he was. He was so consumed with anger over Severus, he had not seen how much pain he would cause for Harry.

Remus and Severus were anxious to be with him, but they could not push it, lucky that they had been allowed to come and be with him. Sirius was so upset and in need of help, he allowed Remus to demand this, but he could turn around and kick them out.

Harry noticed his beloved snake first. "Nyx, he is back, but how? You said no snakes in house and sell him."

Sirius shook his head."I was wrong Harry, I will not take him away from you again I promise you that."

Pulling the snake closer to him, and his cat, Harry stopped talking, and his dads were reminded of the first summer with him. Harry had come to trust them, and had come out of his shell, but it had taken a lot of time and patience from them, and not simply love. Sirius loved him, there was no doubt about that, but patience was a virtue the man never had, and he did not seem ready to obtain. Like prison, he had been altered in limbo, but it did not seem to mature him at all.

Sirius at least had enough sense to know what Harry needed from him now, and had motioned for the two of them to come forward. He still hated Severus being called Papa, but he needed Harry to feel better, and he knew that he could not keep Harry from him.

Harry saw his dads and spoke. "you came, I worried you did not want me any more. Why did you send me away? I be better, I promise."

Remus kissed him on the head. "It broke our hearts to send you away Harry. We are doing all we can to bring you home to us. You know how much we love you."

Harry did not care about his sore arm, he clung to both of them, and he once again begged to be taken home with them. Severus had not seen his son so thin since the potions accident, and wondered if Harry had even eaten at all, other then with his Aunt. They needed to convince Sirius to send him home, or he would make Remus leave him, Harry could not live like this. Severus would be miserable without them, but if his son and Remus were happy, he could live with it.

Lucius and Narcissa knew what he was thinking, and knew as much as Remus loved Se**v**erus, he would consider it. If he knew being here with his son could end this pain, he would be convinced to do it, for Harry. It was their big difference to Sirius, they would do anything to make their son happy again.

Lucius drew Sirius out of the room. "I know how much you love both Harry and Remus. Will you make them both miserable, to make you happy?"

Sirius shook his head. "Remus is welcome to stay with meand we can raise our son together. They will both move on."

Shaking his head, Lucius made him look into the room, at the three of them, who were so clearly a family now. Harry had dads in them, but the men were also very deeply in love, and he could see them being married by Christmas time, if this had not happened. He told Sirius that Remus would consider moving here, but before Sirius was too happy from all of that, he told the man to think how heart broken Remus would be. He claimed to love Remus as a brother, but he was willing to make Remus choose between his son and the man he was in love with. Remus had a hard life, he had never had love or a real life, and now stood to lose it.

Lucius added before he left. "Ask yourself if James would have wanted you to do this to his son, or his friend?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Remus had left the room, Sirius had asked for some time alone with Harry, and they were in no position to argue with him. Remus could not believe this had all happened, he had known Sirius would have a hard time, but Harry had such manners. He knew Harry would be upset, but not like this, and he needed it to stop. He ha always loved Harry, but since he had become his dad, that had frown so much.

Down in the den Severus kne**w **what Remus was thinking, and they both knew what they had to do. He once again told Remus he could choose their son over him, and as painful as it was for them both, he did not have a protest this time from him.

Remus had tears running down his cheeks. "I know I have to do this for our son, but I love you so much. I don't want to leave you."

Sirius answered from behind. "Then don't. I have had my attorneys stop contesting the adoption. You can take your son home."

Shock ran through both men, but Sirius handed them forms, and they could see the adoption was not over turned permanently. He meant his words, Harry could leave with them, he could see how much they loved Harry, but more, how much Harry loved them.

Sirius sighed. "I have no business being a dad, and he has two already. Lucius was right, James would have chosen the two of you to raise him, if he saw this now."

Severus was the one who spoke. "Come to France with us, you can be his Uncle, a role you were born for. He will soon be enamoured with you too."

Sirius was a kid at heart, and it would make him a better Uncle then a dad, and Harry would come to love him as well. Harry always needed time to warm up to people, and though it would take more time now, after all of this, Harry would. Sirius was surprised, after all he had put the couple through, they would offer, but he accepted, ad knew they were right, he was better as Uncle Padfoot.

Harry looked up when they came back into the bedroom. "Are you leaving me?"

Remus bent and scooped his son out of bed. "No, you are coming with us. And Uncle Padfoot is coming to France with us."

It was decided they would return to Malfoy manor for a few das, until Harry was better, and help him with the idea of Sirius coming with them. Sirius swore he would not protest the titles even for Severus, and it would help Harry see he was not the enemy either.


	29. Sirius and France

By the time they headed for France, Harry was still not allowing any contact with Sirius, but would be in the room with him if not alone. They had Minerva give them some rooms at school, so Harry could spend some time with Draco, before the returned back to school. Harry had a sleep over in Slytherin, and went to a quidditch game, in his robes which had been resized for him as he was bigger. Sirius had not come to school, but he did come to the Burrow, as Harry also wanted to see Bran, and Issy, who like the twins, came to the house. Sirius could see Harry was as happy as he had been told, and he hoped to one day be able to inspire such a smile from Harry too.

Sirius had commented on the home, when he was told where they were living, not sure why they were in a Malfoy home here too. He reminded Remus he had been the Black trustee, and they had a home here in France. For someone who had refused to use Grimmauld when he was in prison, not wanting charity, Remus had changed.

Remus smiled as Harry was bouncing when they came home."Lucius could do the wards for us, and we are right next door to the Delacaurs."

Severus added."Harry had been upset to move, but Fleur mentioned her brother had kids his age, and Harry was happy."

They reminded him of the veela, and they had not only helped to protect Harry, but had told them about what he was. Sirius had not met the Fae, but if they were like Harry's resident elf, he was not in a hurry too. Sirius was lucky he had not been turned into a pin cushion; the elf did not like him, and made that clear from the start. He knew the Fae were peaceful people, but the elves served them, and he worried Harry's grandparents would not be happy.

Harry turned to them. "Papa can we see the Delacaurs today, please? I miss Michel.

Remus said what his son had not."And Corine of course." And to Sirius."He is a little playboy like you already. He has a little half veela girlfriend."

From the look on Harry's face he was not happy at all, his Daddy always made such jokes, and about tea parties as well. Sirius broke into a smile, they all thought about the teen he should be and dating, but he was only five now. Sirius did not think there could be too much of a downside, living close to veela lands if Harry could land one, maybe he could as well. Sirius had been all about the career and war, and never had time to do more than casually date, but that would soon change for him.

It seemed as they headed into the house, Harry did not need to ask, it seemed he was not the only anxious one. Michel and Corine had been waiting for him to return, and when heard he would be back today, insisted they had to come.

Harry ran straight at his two friends.' I miss you so much"

Jerome smiled. "I tried to tell them you would probably like time to settle in first, but they would not hear of it."

Laughing they assured the man they would have likely been down the road in an hour at most, probably not even that long, Harry was just as anxious. Sirius was introduced to the couple, who had been told why a weekend trip, had taken them over three weeks to return from. They had been concerned, and the couple eyed up Sirius, they both cared deeply about Harry and his dads. Sirius wondered if he would ever move past the looks, but he knew he earned them.

Sirius went up to settle into his new rooms, wondering about living here, but he wanted to be with Harry. He knew how lucky he was that he was allowed, he had threatened never to allow the men to see Harry, and now they were allowing him to live with here. He wanted to be here for Remus as well.

He was not surprised when Remus came to check on him and he assured him he was okay."Are you sure Se**v**erus and you are fine with me as part of your family?"

Remus came over to him. "We would not have invited you if we were not. And just give the others a chance to know you."

They had made strict rules on his coming, Sirius to understand he was Uncle, and what that role meant. Sirius could have an opinion on things, but the final say in anything to do with their son was made by his dads. Sirius was a co-guardian with the Malfoys, for now at least, if something happened to his dads at all. Harry was not comfortable with him, and Sirius had proven he was not ready to be a dad, though with Albus dead, they hoped it would never be an issue.

Sirius clapped him on his back. "I want to be here for you as well, I missed you Moony. I hope even when you two marry, we can try and rebuild our bond."

Remus blushed a bit at that. "I don't see a wedding any time soon. I would like that too."

Remus had never seen what others had, like a teenage Harry he had low self esteem from **b**eing a wolf, the marauders with Lily and Severus had helped. He had only seen the couple together for a few weeks, but he knew they would wed, and could be happy for Remus. He may never have liked Severus, but he could see he loved Remus and Harry so much, and he knew they could be a good family.

Remus turned to leave the room but he called. "I should warn you, Harry's grandparents have sent word they will be coming from Avalon tomorrow."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was out in the back hardens the next day, playing with both Nix and Jolly, who both seemed to be happy to be back, this was home. Sirius had been shocked when he saw the cat had wings as well, and here he thought the snake was the only worrisome pet, Harry sure could choose. In France Jolly did not wear his collar, so he could fly, only doing it for Harry and had not transformed since their move. It seems only when Harry was in danger, the panther came out, and Sirius was happy for the collar. He had been worried Kreacher would attack him, the last thing he needed was a panther, he was sure the panther would have come out.

He noticed Alberi, though he was not sure that Harry noticed him, and he noticed the elf almost never left. He had been told the elf usually only came for lessons, but since the hospital he was always close by, and he knew it was because of him.

Alberi noticed he was looking at him."I have taken an oath to protect the prince until he comes of age. From anyone."

Sirius heard the threat in his voice. "I promise I mean him no harm. I made a mistake before, but I can learn."

The elf did not respond, he leaned back against the tree, and crossed his arms. The elf seemed an odd mix of Moody and Severus he thought, and he knew he could not talk his way out of this mood; he had to earn the trust. Harry was not the only one whose trust he had to earn, all who loved him knew what he had done, and did not trust him with Harry. He looked at Harry, and he knew his nephew was worth it, he would earn his trust and love, and the others would follow.

Harry looked up. "Grandma and grandpa are coming and they brought Twyla with them."

Alberi saw Sirius' shock and nodded. "The prince is right; I can sense them as well."

Moments later as the wards went off, and Sirius and Severus appeared from the house, a couple appeared with a bird Sirius knew all too well. Sirius had thought veela were beautiful, but these creatures earned the title of fair folk, and almost hurt to look at. He thought in looks, they looked barely older than he did.

Harry ran over to the couple and his grandma bent to embrace him. "I missed you so much. You bring Twyla?"

The woman kissed him on the head. "She seemed to know we were coming, and wanted to come give you another music lesson."

The bird went to land on Harry, who went to sit down on a swing, and soon the garden filled with the sound of their music. Remus knew it was like the first time they met the couple, when Harry had played with their canine, they were distracting him from adult talk. No one wanted him to become upset, he picked up on emotions so well, and had known this would be a perfect way to keep him calm.

The couple were introduced to him, Queen Aideen and Lord Cael, Lily's biological parents. He had been shocked when told of the Fae, and thought of Lily who had been in pain, because Petunia had cut her out of her life. Like Remus, he wished they had known when Lily was alive, she had other family out there.

Aideen looked at him."I am told my grandson was in the hospital because of you. We have left Harry with humans, as we were told he could be cared for."

Sirius could feel the power and love for Harry from this woman."I made mistakes, and I have returned Harry home. I promise he has nothing to fear from me."

The Fae may have been peaceful folk, but they did not anger, and when they were told about Harry, they were. Cael admitted his wife had been about to order Alberi to take Harry, if Sirius had not returned him to his dads, and even he could not stop her. Harry was her beloved daughter's only child, and she left him with humans thinking he'd be happier here, but she had feared he was not. She was willing to take him away to Avalon, where the wizards could not follow, if she had to.

Remus was pale when he heard that."Our adoption is complete. Harry will remain with us. I promise he will remain safe with us."

Aideen turned to him. "You I will trust. I expect if this man becomes a risk to him, you will send him from this house."

The couple did not have to answer, Sirius himself made the promise, that if he ever was a risk to Harry that he would leave on his own. He loved Harry so deeply, and though he had never intended to hurt Harry, he knew he had. As they watched Harry play, he was relieved the couple had not taken Harry, it would have been worse than what he had done to Remus. Harry came over, and was disappointed the couple was leaving, but they promised to come back.

Alberi left after them but paused for a moment. "They might trust you, but I do not, not so soon. I promise, I will never let you hurt the prince again."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius had been in France for two days, and found he might need to date, or find a career down here. He was the only one new here, and the other three soon settled back into their life here, Remus was honest when he said they had made a real life. Severus was doing potions as ever, and Remus taught Harry in the morning, and wrote in the afternoon, when Harry had lessons with Alberi, and the veela too. Unlike the UK, wizarding primary schools were very common here, and next fall Harry and his two little friends would attend, the one all the Delacaur kids went to before Beauxbautons.

Sirius had noticed a major change in Harry, now he was happy and home with his dads in France, he was not the kid he remembered. He reminded himself Harry was not a teen any more, and with love and nurture, this was what Harry could have been like when he was older.

He came into the den and found Harry reading a book the size of a dictionary. "Hi cub, are you sure that is not your dad's book."

Harry shook his head. "No. Hermione sent the book to me."

Of course the book worm would send him a book, he knew unlike Ron she was still closed to Harry, but even for her this seemed over the top. He doubted even many kids her age read books like that, other for classes, and not a five year old.

Remus had come in and heard."He is looking at the pictures only. It is his treat, we finish his math before lunch, and we read a bit."

Sirius shook his head. "You have a five year old doing school all day, and have him reading even for breaks."

Shaking his head, Remus reminded Sirius most of it was not classes, he mainly played games with the veela, and loved it. Harry could choose any reward, he could play or fly if he chose, and he did sometimes. It was Harry who had chosen the book, which Hermione had found him, when she learned he wanted to know more about insects. It seemed his love of all things that could fly, had made him look at insects too, though his main interest was in his pets and birds.

Harry looked up from the book."Uncle Paddy, come and look at the picture of this, I think it is a bee. But I can't read the odd name."

Sirius was happy Harry wanted him to come, and sat down with Harry. "It looks like from the English name, it is an African bee."

Remus joined them, and he too was happy to see this, Harry allowing Sirius to be involved. Harry still did not sit near him, and was only okay because Remus was there, but Sirius knew it had only been days. Remus knew Sirius was out of place, he would have rather taken Harry on his broom, but he was making an attempt at this.

Remus squeezed his hand when Harry went to find his Papa for lunch. "I promise he is not a total book worm. I am sure he will want to fly with you soon."

Sirius shook his head. "I should have known with the two of you, he would be a book worm. I did think there would be some marauder in him too.'

Leading his brother out of the room, Remus reminded him hehad been both, book worm and marauder could mesh. He knew Severus was not hoping too much, he was worried what pranks Uncle Padfoot would lead his son into, when more comfortable.


	30. meeting his match

Harry was disappointed he wasn't six, because Michel had already started primary school, as he was a year older than Harry and Corine were. He only went for a few hours a day, so Harry still spent a lot of time with him, but he was a bit jealous. Again Sirius was out of his element a lot, he could understand being jealous if it was something cool like Hogwarts, but normal school was another matter. He had loved school, but because of pranks, and quidditch and friends, not for the actual classes. He always joked school would be perfect, if they did not have classes to attend, though they came in handy. The marauders did good in school, because like the twins, their had used what their found in text books, to come up with their pranks.

Severus had found he didn't have to miss a classroom, having an over grown child in the house. Harry was still not ready for pranks with him, but Severus saw his son warming up to Uncle Sirius more, and he knew the day would come. He thought they either needed to find the man a job, or a girlfriend, perhaps both. Sirius had not really claimed his life back, he was living for Harry alone, and he needed to have more to his life.

Harry smiled when his Papa came up for dinner. "Papa, Uncle Paddy has a job."

Severus looked at Sirius as he kissed his son on the head. "I am surprised you have one so fast. Have you returned to being an auror "

Sirius had spoken to Moody about his job, back before the whole custody issue, as he had hoped to balance them both. Severus was a bit surprised, he knew that the man had been told the name of the head auror down here, but had not used it. Sirius had said he hoped for a job with less risk so he could be here for Harry, which was odd for a man like Sirius, and maybe he changed his mind. It was another good reason he did not have custody of Harry, he was a bit flaky.

Sirius shook his head. "The twins have opened their second shop and Fred finds he is bogged down between his mail order and his shop."

Harry nodded. "Uncle Paddy is to help make candy."

Smiling Sirius said he was indeed, with the war over Hogsmeade had grown, and so had business for the second shop. Sirius was now on the pay role to create a new series of products for the shop, known as the marauders line. Back in school Remus was the one with the big ideas and skill, but Sirius had learned a lot from him and then the academy, and his products were to be inspired by both. There was a room off the kitchen, it was an unused pantry, which would work well for him.

Severus and Remus shared a look, and while they thought the job was well suited for him, they worried about being used to test new products. Neither man knew Harry owned part of the company, he was the reason the twins could open their shop in the first place. Beyond that, the marauders' map had inspired the twins for years.

Sirius could see their concern."I promise not to use you as unknowing testers of the products. If this works, they are considering a shop here."

Remus laughed. "You know how many people were shocked when you became an auror. I have a feeling there will be a French store one day."

James had wanted to play quidditch but became an auror for the war, but Sirius had always wanted to be an auror, even without the war. He had loved pranks and quidditch, but he had always been the reckless, care free one. He might still be a kid at heart, and would be working with pranks, but both men realized he had grown up. It was a combination of limbo and what he did to Harry, he realized how precious life was, and he wanted more than an adrenaline rush. Harry had lost his birth parents already, he wanted to be there with Harry's dads, when he married and had kids one day.

He admitted he had been offered a place at the French auror academy, but he had not wanted to teach, or have a desk job. He would have considered it, but the twins had been looking to expand, and were thrilled with the idea of having their idol work for him.

Sirius looked to Remus."I was supposed to meet an old friend from the academy, he teaches at Beauxbautons now. I thought you and Harry might come."

Remus nodded. "I am sure Harry would love to see Hermione, and Gabrielle as well."

Harry had been to a quidditch game at the school, which was more like a palace than the castle of Hogwarts, and he wanted to see more. Gabrielle was not as cool as Fleur, and Hermione could not hold a candle to Draco for Harry, but he liked them both a lot. It was decided the three of them would spend a weekend at school, Madam Maxime was willing to put them up, and so both Harry and Sirius could see friends. Sirius knew Harry would never come alone, so was happy Remus was willing to.

Severus put on a bit of a pout for Harry. "You are leaving me all alone for the weekend?"

Harry went over to him and hugged him. "Don't be sad Papa, you could come too."

Sirius marvelled as he watched the two of them, he never thought Severus could be father material, but he transformed around Harry. He still was stern when he needed to be, and Sirius knew he could still be hexed, but even he had to smile at the transformation.

Severus kissed his son on the head."I have some potions and an important errand to run this weekend. I will just have to live without you some how."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was happy the three were leaving, for it would be easier for him to sneak away, no one to question why he had snuck off to London for a bit. Remus had an odd feeling, there was more to Severus not coming than having work to do, and not because of Sirius. He knew the man he loved well enough, that he knew he was up to something, but he did not push it, he focussed on the weekend. He felt like a tag along, both Harry and Sirius were so excited, but he was happy to come.

Hermione was waiting for them in the rooms they had been assigned, and Harry threw himself into her arms when he saw her, he was so excited. She sent letters, but had not come since the summer, the weekends she was away from school, she spent with her parents normally. She was a senior, so more obsessed then normal.

She turned to them."Is it okay I take him? I promised to show Harry the library, and my friends want him to come for dinner."

Remus saw his son was beaming and he nodded. "I am sure Harry will have more fun with you**."**

With one last not really needed comment about his manners, Harry hugged his dad, and he took off after Hermione. Neither man was surprised, Harry definitely was five, sitting around and listening as adults talked, would have bored him to tears. Remus accompanied Sirius to meet Ian, who had been in the academy with James and Sirius, but had retired some years ago, and had been teaching here for nearly a decade. He had been an academy auror even in the war, he had a family to be worried about.

Ian clasped Sirius into a bear hug. "I was shocked when I was told you were alive. I am so happy you came, but where is the kid you were on about?'

Sirius smiled. "My nephew has some friends among the kids here, and went off to explore. This is his dad, and my best friend Remus."

They had never met before, but Ian knew a lot about him from Sirius and James, and over tea they had filled him in. The whole limbo and story about Harry, but he had grown used to odd things around the marauders, even if he had seen neither since James died. Remus could see why Sirius liked him, and thought like the work for the twins that this was a good thing for Sirius, a way for him to resume a normal life.

Harry came over to them, he had seen them come in to the hall, and wanted to meet his Uncle's friend. They laughed when he had remained only for a few moments before he went back to his friends. Harry had been worried about his Papa missing them, but it seemed the concern went away.

A female voice came from behind. "Ian, your wife is gone for the weekend, and you brought your lover and child to school."

Ian laughed as they turned to the speaker. "Lee can I introduce you to an old friend from back home, Sirius, and his friend Remus."

Professor Leonora Hale, better known as Lee, was the charms professor here for five years. In her mid twenties, she was quite lovely with dark hair and eyes, and single members of the staff, and students as well, tended to drool over her. Remus could see her good looks had not been lost on Sirius either.

Lee looked Sirius up and down. "I believe Ian told me about you, some hot shot auror. You do not look like much to me at all."

Sirius smirked at her."Been out of the field for some time, but I am sure I could show you up. I have never been bettered by a charms professor before."

Whether Lee could beat him in a duel was left to be seen, but Sirius had met his match when it came to wits, Lee could hold her own. The only woman Sirius had ever met, other than Tonks who could give him such a run, had been Lily. Remus thought it could be good for him, he usually wound up with brainless bimbos, who were good for one night stands. He said he wanted to be serious for once, and Remus thought even if younger, Lee was the type.

Lee sat down with them at dinner, and as hard as Sirius tried and he did, he could not het the better of her. Lee did not even have to try, she laughed away his attempts, and was quite smart as well as her charm. Remus shared a look with Ian, which Sirius missed, both thinking the same thing.

Sirius looked at Remus after Lee went off after dinner. "That woman is positively infuriating. I have never met a woman with so many opinions before."

Remus snorted. "I happen to think your ego is simply bruised, not every day that Sirius Black is bested by a twenty six year old. I kind of like her."

Sirius grumbled something under his breath which sounded like you would, but Remus just laughed, and went to retrieve his son for the night. He knew Sirius was hoping to meet some veela beauty and fall in love, he was to go with Harry next week, but Remus liked this better.

Harry had noticed the woman too and asked when back in their suite."Who was that pretty woman? Is she your girlfriend Uncle Paddy?"

Remus whispered to his son when Sirius was sputtering." Your Uncle has a bit of a crush I think."

Not hearing what they said, but seeing their looks and hearing the laughs, Sirius knew, and he made an excuse for a walk. Remus read to his son before tucking him into bed, and his mind went to Severus when Harry asked about Papa being lonely. He once again wondered what the man was up to when they were here.

Sirius came back eventually. "Not another word about her, or I will use you to test my new products out on."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was in London, he had been thinking of it for a time, and then Sirius had come back into their lives. He knew he wanted to marry Remus, and be a proper family with Harry, maybe give him the little sister or brother he had asked for. He had been worried about Sirius, but the man more than accepted them as a couple, and would not be surprised if they were married. He knew with his hex damage the chances he and Remus could have kids were slim, but if not, they had Harry.

He asked Lucius and Draco to meet him, he knew they both had suspected already, and Malfoys were better at shopping anyway. He had them meet him in the cauldron, but from the looks on their faces, they knew where they were headed.

Lucius clapped him on the back. "Ready to make an honest man out of him and be a real family? I assume we are here to help pick a ring."

Severus smiled. "I am and we are. I don't know je**w**ellery, and I was hoping you two could help me pick the right ring."

Draco was thrilled, he loved his Uncle, and was so happy he was to marry finally. Like his parents, Draco thought his Uncle had been alone too long, and Remus was perfect. The potions accident they had to thank for a lot, not only Harry happy and Sirius safe, but the two men in love.

Severus stopped his brother when in the store he was about to offer to pay. "I can afford to buy my boyfriend a ring thank you."

Lucius smiled. "I told Narcissa you would say that. Well we will be helping with the wedding, and have a gift you can not return."

Severus knew they would take it and run, but he knew the couple too well, the only wav around it would be to elope. As they helped him pick the best ring, and come up with a wav to propose, he didn't really mind. He had waited so long to find real love and happiness, and it was time for him to take the next step.

Narcissa was waiting when he and Lucius came to the manor and didn't even have to ask."As soon as you propose, I will have a planner work on a big wedding."


	31. love in the air

Severus had never been quite the romantic, but he wanted to make this special for the man he loved. Due to the war he had never had time to date, he always was worried to risk someone, and he was never one to open his heart. Draco and his parents brought him from his shell at times, but it was not until a newly four year old Harry, and Remus, came into his life. He wanted to be a dad to Harry, and a husband to Remus, and had every intention of showing Remus how much he meant. Narcissa would be sure to plan an over the top wedding for them, but he wanted to control this, but he would look to Harry and Sirius for help.

He waited a few days when he came back from London, to talk to the other two, when Remus was out for a few hours. He knew Lucius would laugh he was asking Sirius for help, but he was a part of their family now, and he would know soon.

Sirius was surprised the man wanted to talk to him."I feel like I have been called into the headmaster's office."

Severus smirked at the man. "You would know that feeling better than most people. I wanted some help."

Cocking an eyebrow, Sirius dropped a comment on the crack about detentions, as he was more intrigued by the comment. He had never thought that the man would ask for his aid, no matter how well they had got along lately, and he needed to find out more. He had been able to move past his hatred from the school days, he had seen what a wonderful dad that he was to Harry, and his love for Remus. He knew James would have approved, and Lily had always considered this man a friend.

Harry noticed the box he took out first. "What is that Papa?"

Severus kissed his curls. "I was thinking of asking Daddy to marry me. I was hoping you would both approve."

Of course Harry was over the moon, and the first question out of his mouth was no surprise at all, if he would get a baby brother. Severus laughed, and assured his son he hoped they could have one for him, though there was always a chance they could not. He knew his son would have been thrilled, but his concern was on Sirius, he had told himself the man would be okay, but suddenly was not so sure.

Sirius could see the other man was worried about this, he was sweating in his boots, and he had to laugh. He was not sure why Severus was worried, he could not take Harry from them any more, and Remus loved him so much.

Sirius put the man out of misery. "I know how much he loves you, and I would be happy to see you wed."

Severus let out a breath of relief from that. "I was hoping that I could count on the two of you to help me plan the perfect proposal."

Both of them smiled, and Sirius knew while his cousin was the perfect one to plan a wedding, he was the right choice for a surprise like this. Remus would be so happy, Sirius remembered Lucius had told him they bad both seen marriage before Christmas, and Remus would love this. The three of them were the people the man loved the most in the world, and if any one could make the perfect day for Remus, it was them.

Remus came home when they were just finishing talking, and he found them all together, and he was suspicious. He had seen them together plenty, but he knew them too well, and he knew they were up to something. He remembered his suspicions about the weekend, and turned to Harry, the only sure bet to find out from.

He picked his son up off the ground. "Hi cub, what have you and Papa been doing while I was running errands?"

Harry looked to Severus and back to him."Papa and I read my new book on worms, and were out side."

Harry had been told not to tell his dad the secret, and when it was important like with his pets, Harry was good at it. He was telling the truth in part, he had not spent the afternoon with his friends as he didn't every day, and he had been out in the garden. Remus could not accuse his son of not telling him the truth, and he could see from his dirty knees he had been out back, but there was more to this.

When Harry went off to clean up for dinner Remus turned to the other two."I will find out what the three of you are up to."

Severus came and kissed him tenderly. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He would know soon enough, Severus planned to propose that weekend, but he would not find out until he was supposed to. He would find out when Severus was down on one knee and not a moment before. Severus was going to Severus for help, and doing all this work, nothing would ruin it now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturday afternoon Remus was surprised when Severus said they were leaving, they sometimes travelled on weekends, but usually not a surprise like this. The last time they left mid weekend and had not planned to, Oliver and Charlie had Brandon, but there were no babies on the way. He was once again reminded of the meeting he had walked in on, but he had not got Harry to talk, and he thought that he may have been wrong.

Severus and Harry were sharing smiles when ever he was not looking, Remus was still confused by all of this, and he had no idea. Harry had done him proud, Severus knew Remus had not stopped trying to convince him to talk, but Harry had never fallen for it.

Remus was surprised when they arrived as he had been expecting Malfoy manor."What are we doing at school?"

Severus pointed at their son."Harry wanted to see Draco, and he was at school for the weekend."

It made sense to him, one of the down sides for seniors who played quidditch; they could not always take off for the weekend. He still had no idea what all the secrecy was about, but the story was holding up, as he could see the snakes were on the pitch practicing. Harry loved to fly with the team, and he was a bit sad Draco would be graduating from school, as he would not be on the team. Draco reminded Harry he could see Harry more often, and Harry had made other friends on the team, and he had an open invitation to come fly with them. Besides he loved to see the game too.

Draco spotted them, and since his practice was near over, he landed long enough to take Harry up on his broom. Like Sirius, Draco had a part with Harry in the plan, but that did not come until later. For now he was part of the cover, filling the reason they had come to school, but the UK was still another question all together.

Severus directed him towards the school. "I had some business too. I could have done it by owl, but I knew Harry would love to come."

Remus knew since Albus was taken down, Severus had done work for the school again."How is it two weekends in a row, I have turned into the tag along?"

Last week it was when they went to Beauxbautons, Harry to see Gabrielle and Hermione, and Sirius was to see Ian. He hadn't minded it last weekend, and he was happy to come this weekend as well, but he could not figure out what this was all about. He knew there had to be more about this, Severus would have told him about work, he would not have worried Remus would not come with them. If it was Sirius, and not Severus, he would have been more reluctant to just follow along with this.

Severus led him towards the infirmary, and he knew this would soon make sense to Remus, maybe a stop or two before Remus fully caught on to what he was doing. The infirmary had been where he had spent so many days after the full moon, with Lily keeping Remus company when he recovered from the turns.

Remus looked around. "Poppy is not here."

Severus nodded."She said she might need to head into town. She said she would leave a box for me. I have to stop and see Madam Sprout as well."

He could see Remus remembered the bed all too well, when they found a shrunk box and note from Poppy, on one of the beds. Harry had been it more than once, but it was the bed that Remus always was in, it was nearest the window, and a bit removed from the others. As they headed for the greenhouses Remus had no idea, but when he saw the different plans they were picking up from Pomona, he was catching on.

He stopped."Other than the lilies which I have never seen you use, the rest is for my potion. And I know for a fact we have full stocks of them."

Severus smiled. "even when I was a spy and we could not be friends, you inspired my work. It was not money or fame which led me to improve that potion."

Remus helped him to become a spy, and he had seen what pain Remus went through, even with the potion. He had wanted to repay Remus for his friendship all those years, and had spent his free time perfecting the potion, in hopes of making it better for him. First the infirmary and then the potion, Remus knew something was up, even before they were at the sweet shop in town, where they bought a ton of chocolate frogs, which they had both collected.

Remus looked around when they apparated to the back gardens of Spinner's end. "What about our son?"

Severus looked up from what he was doing."He will be here soon. This is after all, before France, where our relationship started again."

Severus thought they would marry in France, so this was the best place to end it, and he went to work. The box from Poppy was actually a picnic basket, and was full of their favourites from the Three Broomsticks which they loved as teens. The flowers from Pomona were not a memory, other than a link to Lily, but decoration. Music began playing from no where, and faerie lights were in the trees.

Severus remained kneeling and took out the ring. "Today was to remind you where we came from, and hopefully look to our future. Marry me."

Remus had known he was up to something, but was stunned. He was so happy though. "yes, of course I will marry you. I want to be a family with you and Harry."

When the ring was on, Severus stood up, and he pulled his fiancé into his arms for a long warm kiss. Remus soon learned where his son was, and why there was so much food, as they were broken apart by clapping. Harry and Draco, Lucius and Narcissa, Sirius and the Tonks family all stood in the door from the house. As he took his son into his arms, Remus finally knew what the three of them had been up to, and he was not disappointed he had never found out.

Sirius clapped him on the back. "I hope you know I am so happy for you. I can see how happy he makes you and Harry. I was happy to help."

Remus returned the hug."I am happy you approve, because I hope you will be my best man."

Of course Sirius said he would, he would have been hurt if he was not asked, the two of them had been friends for so long. He had never thought Remus would wed Snape, or it would be the two of them raising Harry, but he was happy for them.

Lucius laughed when Harry was the most excited at the thought of a baby brother. "I agree with you little man. I would love to see your daddies with a new baby."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius had left the three to have some time alone in the UK, and returned back to France, where he ended up at Beauxbautons. Ian's wife and kids were back from their trip, and Sirius was happy to see Miranda again, and meet their kids. Miranda was the reason for the move to France, like Hermione she was a Brit who moved to France for school, and they moved here for the kids. Sirius had a nice time with them, and he knew he would need to start socializing more.

He was leaving when he ran into her, the staff mem**b**er he had been hoping to avoid, Lee. He had been thinking of her all week, but just because of Remus, he kept telling himself. The man thought he liked this woman, but she had become like a tick, under his skin.

Lee stopped in front of him. "Back again are you, I didn't think your ego could take it so soon. And without your two back up."

Sirius smirked."I don't need back up for the likes of you. Besides Remus and his fiancé are celebrating their engagement in London this weekend."

The woman eyed him up, and he could admit she was stunning, even if she was not a veela. But then she opened her mouth, and reminded him of Lily, when she was in school. Tonks was quick on her feet, but nothing like Lily, or Lee. James may have liked that sort, but he had never been looking for this kind.

Lee smiled. "Well you should stay for dinner; I could use some amusement over dinner. We never finished our talk on juvenile laws."

Sirius shook his head. "I think I will head home, have the house to myself, enjoy some peace and quiet over my food."

Laughter followed him as he turned to leave, and for a moment he was about to turn back to face her, but he would not hand her that. She was a child, barely in her late twenties, and he was not about to allow her to think she could crawl under his skin.

She called to him before she apparated. "If you ever tire of your air heads, I might be convinced to let you treat me to dinner."


	32. taking their vows

Severus and Remus had not wanted to wait too long to be married, and only in part because they were anxious to be married. They claimed it was because if they married just after Christmas, Draco would be around for the first week they were on their honeymoon, to be with Harry. Harry was not upset about them leaving especially since they promised to work on a brother for him, but he would not remain with Sirius alone. Sirius and Harry would stay behind at Malfoy manor after the couple were married there on Boxing Day, so Harry would have his Aunt and Uncle. Draco and the Weasleys would be around as well, and he was promised he could visit with his two little muggle friends, who he wrote to a lot. They had also been hoping with less time to plan, Narcissa could not go over board, but they were wrong.

On Christmas eve came the night for bachelor parties, a day earlier than usual, but they could not do it on the actual holiday. Remus was being taken by Sirius and some of his friends, but Severus had turned down one of his own. He had opted to stay home with their son with the Malfoy men for company, since they would be gone soon for two weeks. He assured Remus not to feel guilty at all, he was never one for parties, and Harry would want him to have fun.

Severus was surprised when Harry appeared with a backpack and his teddy. "Where do you think you're headed?"

Harry turned to him. "I have sleep over Papa at the crooked house."

Charlie had appeared in the door, and Severus was confused, he had not been told about this. The red heads were coming over tomorrow to open the gifts with them, but Harry leaving for the night had never been in the plans. Harry ran over to Charlie, who scooped Harry off of the floor, and they were both smiling.

Charlie came over. "Oliver and I are spending a few days with my parents, Bran's first Christmas and all. We were happy to take Harry.'

Before he could say anything, his fiancé answered. "You didn't think you were getting away without a bachelor party. Harry more than agreed with us."

Harry had not known what one was, but he was told when two people married, just a few days before they went out to celebrate. Weddings were such happy occasions, and friends and family wanted to have a special party. Harry didn't mind he could not come, he would much rather have a sleep over with Oliver and see Bran, and was promised he would** b**e home bright and early for gifts. Harry was quite adamant his Papa needed to have fun too, if he and Daddy were.

Lucius and Draco were behind it as much as Remus was; they had been trying to convince him he needed a party. They were taking him out for drinks with some friends, no strippers or such, after all neither he or Remus had too many friends with their tastes.

Lucius clapped him on the back. "You took me out for mine and nearly made me late for my wedding. I have to repay the favour finally."

Severus smirked at him."I remind you we will all be up for dawn for gifts."

Reminding his brother that excuse did not fly for Harry was not one for gifts and would not be up early, Lucius was not letting his brother out of this. Narcissa had allowed him to share a bed on their honeymoon, but he had been on a couch for a week, when they came home. Lucius had not only been a bit late, but even with a hang over potion, his eyes were red for pictures. He had reminded her a charm on the photo took care of that, but he nearly received another week for that comment.

Severus relented and kissed his son on the head."Are you sure you don't mind me leaving? You know Daddy and I will be leaving for two weeks soon."

Harry had been his last hope for a way out but he shook his head. "Papa leave already, I want mu sleep over. I have a bachelor party too."

Laughter followed that comment, they had made sure Harry felt a part of the wedding, they kept saving it was for three of them. It seemed Harry took them literally, and decided it meant his sleep over was one as well. He remained long enough to say goodbye to his dads, and then happily headed off for the Burrow.

Lucius steered his brother towards the door."Stop stalling, you are having a party."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boxing Day arrived and if any one was happier than the couple, it was their son of course. Harry was too young to be a witness, so he was walking his Dad down the aisle, and Sirius would be best man. Severus was finally repaying his brother, Lucius as his best man but Draco was also to be at his side to even things out. The guest list was to be the only thing small about the wedding to no surprise, the Delacaurs and Hermione had come from France to attend. The wedding was fancier then they would have hoped for on their own, but it was still special, drawing them both into it

The ceremony was to be held in the library, the normal furniture replaced by rows of chairs, the couple wed in front of the fireplace. The gardens were beautiful, but the massive library suited them more. Afire burned in the massive fireplace, Christmas boughs still there but with clumps of wild flowers instead of holly. Narcissa had wanted to use roses for it and the end of aisles, but they insisted on wild flowers, and bouquets of lilies at the end of the aisle.

The minister started. "We are gathered here to join these two men in marriage. Who gives the younger mate in marriage?"

Harry was bouncing, so happy to have a part. "I do."

The man smiled and turned to Severus."Do you Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince, take Remus in holly bonded marriage, until parted by death?"

Severus smiled at Remus and their son."I do."

"And do you Remus John Lupin; take Severus in holly bonded marriage, until parted by death?"

Remus nodded. "I do."

Sirius handed a ring to Severus. "Take this ring and claim my friend as your husband."

Severus slid the ring on. "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond."

Lucius handed a ring to Remus. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband."

Remus slid the ring on. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

"By the powers that be, I pronounce you husbands. Severus you may kiss your husband."

Severus drew Remus into his arms for a long warm kiss, but they were broken apart by their son, who was anxious to congratulate them. Severus scooped his son up and held him when they signed off on the forms, two kinds. Sirius had okayed a change of name on Harry, who had been upset Daddy and Papa and new siblings would have the same name but not him. They had already adopted him, so he was okay with Harry as a Lupin, Severus becoming a Lupin for Snape, as Snape was from his dad.

The minister finally announced. "Presenting for the first time as husbands, Remus and Severus Lupin."

Remus took his son from his husband's arms and kissed them both. "A family."

There was no one there who did not love or care about the three of them, and they were all so happy for the family. Even with the reception waiting to follow, they were happy that they had agreed to the wedding, as this was so amazing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The reception was held in the massive ballroom, which hadn't been used since the war, when Lucius was expected to host all sorts of parties. Narcissa loved to plan and host, but for people she loved and cared about, and not for killers. This was the kind of thing she loved, and had been in heaven planning the wedding for the men, her and her husband didn't just care about Severus, but his husband and son as well. Draco knew he would be in for it when he married one day, his mother would be sure to do even more for her only child, though Harry when he married down the line, would be prey to her as well.

Boughs like on the fireplace climbed the columns that lined the walls, and created a total canopy over head, both canopy and columns filled with faerie lights and flowers. The roof had a spell like the school roof so it felt like it was snowing. The tables were done in their house colors, with marble vases filled with lilies, and the dance floor had a spell like the school hall, so it looked like it was snowing. A large three course dinner including lobster for a main course was on menu.

Severus smiled as after the second dance, Harry wanted to cut in. "I am sure daddy can find a new partner, maybe Uncle Sirius."

Remus laughed but he handed his husband off. "I am not his type, but I should dance with our hostess."

Narcissa was happy to dance with him, and they both smiled as they watched Harry dance with his Papa. Remus hoped luck would be on their side, Severus had transformed as a Papa to Harry, and he could not wait to see him with a baby. He knew their son had his heart set on a baby brother, but he could see Severus with a daughter in his arms, she would have him totally enamoured. He would be in heaven either way, if blessed with a child at their age and condition.

Narcissa saw him looking. "I am so happy you three let us do this for you. Severus has done so much for us with Draco during the war, we owe him so much."

Remus shook his head. "you and Lucius more than paid us back, with your help with Harry. But it means a lot how much you have put into this wedding for us."

Neither man had thought their would marry for so long, and neither had any real dream for a wedding, but this was definitely perfect. It may have been fancier than planned, but as they shared the day with their son, made it all they could have asked for from the day. Harry was happy, a sled ride was part of the reception, he had loved them down in France, and his dads were happy that it was included.

When it came time to leave for their trip Harry was exhausted and a bit clingy at the time. Severus kissed his son on the head. "We will miss you prince."

Remus kissed his head. "you will have so much fun with Draco and the Weasleys; you will barely know we are gone."

Harry went into Draco's arms after one last hug, and Lucius reminded them Harry would be happy when they were away. He would have a lot of people and things to distract him, and it s not like a year ago, when Harry was worried they would not come back. He was excited about a baby; he was just exhausted from the big day.

Severus smiled when they arrived in California. "Two weeks alone to work on a baby? I think this is the perfect Christmas gift."


	33. happy few surprises

The two weeks in California were odd for the couple, they had never been away from their son so long, and missed him. The only time their had been away was not by choice, when dealing first with Albus and when Sirius had taken him. They reminded themselves Harry was happy, he was having fun with his loved ones, and wanted them to work on a baby sister or brother for him. They enjoyed the time in and out of bed, making trips to San Francisco, a hot air balloon in Napa, a beach in Malibu. They thought they should bring their son soon; he would have loved the zoo and other things they saw brochures for.

They found a surprise on their door, their last weekend in the city, when in LA. There was a knock at the door and someone called room service but neither had ordered any as they had been planning breakfast in San Diego. They were both dressed already, so Severus went to turn the food away, but was shocked.

Harry stood there with a huge smile on his face, and a stuffed monkey in his arms."Papa."

Severus scooped his son into his arms."Hi prince, how did you get here?"

An equally shocked Remus came to his side, thinking his husband had an odd sense of humour, but then he saw their son. They both noticed Lucius and Narcissa standing behind them, both smiling, and with a bag for Harry in hand. It turned out they had come the day before, but since the couple had been off on a tour, they took Harry to the zoo, knowing that his dads would do Disney with him.

Lucius handed the bag to Remus and told him they thought this was the perfect end to the trip. Harry had been having fun back home, but they knew he missed his dads, and were sure they likely missed him. Reminded they had been thinking they needed to bring Harry one day, they were indeed thrilled.

Harry reached for his daddy. "Can we see Mickey Mouse daddy? And the whales?"

Remus took his son into his arms."We have two days left, and I am sure we have plenty of time for Sea World and Disney land."

Lucius and Narcissa had plans of their own, it had been far too long since they went away, and for pleasure alone. Lucius knew his wife wanted to do it more, and since her interest was peeked when she booked the men at Napa, he thought it would be perfect. They were spending today here in Hollywood, and then would be off to Napa for a few days, Lucius knowing it was long past due. He and Narcissa had their life on hold by the war, and not only did their time with their son suffer, but their private life as well. The two men getting married had made them see it was about time they took some pleasure for themselves.

The couple left, and when Harry's bag was in the room they took him for breakfast. Harry happily told them about all that happened, but the longest part was about the zoo. They were relieved to know he had such a good time, but he was all about asking about a brother, or he even mentioned a sister.

Remus laughed as he scooped his son up to apparate to Disney Land."It will take time little man, but I promise we have definitely been working on it."

Harry cocked his head to one side."Daddy worked on his trip? Daddy you told me honeymoon was about fun."

Tickling his son from behind, Severus assured his son they had plenty of fun, but would have far more now that he was with them. Harry was wide eye with wonder as he saw the amusement park, having known about the characters and park, from his days with the muggles. Harry laughed at the characters, but he had so much fun on the rides, though his papa looked a bit green. Severus ended up with a pirate hat, and Remus and Harry with mouse ears, all with their names on them.

Harry was tucked into bed later that night, the hotel supplied a cot but they turned it into a proper bed for him, exhausted from all of the excitement. He had his monkey from the zoo, and a stuffed Pluto from today, and he was sure to have a whale tomorrow or something. As always he never asked, he was just happy to come.

Remus watched his son as he slept. "I know a honeymoon is for two of us, but I am happy he is here for the last two days."

Severus pulled his husband in close with him."I more than agree, though we will have to put off baby making for a few days."

Neither man minded, they had plenty of that before, and this was definitely the best way for them to end the holiday. They were not young, and eve if just married, they already had a family, and something had seemed off about this vacation, no wonder how amazing. They knew now it had been that their son had not been with them.

Severus pulled his husband into his arms and whispered."Besides, it will make our christening of our bed when we arrive home, far more special."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius had returned to France when Harry went to the US, both for work and pleasure. He had been set up on a date, not a pure blood, but still a part veela. She was a writer for witch fashion magazine, and she was the kind of woman he loved to date. Half way through appetizers he realized he had actually grown up, and he was bored to tears. The woman had nothing on her mind but fashion, and Sirius was happy when she was called away, some problem from work. He had no idea what kind of crisis one could have at a magazine, but what ever it was he was grateful, he had been looking for a way out.

He headed over to the bar for a drink, he could admit Remus was right about his choice in women, though he would never say it to his face. He could admit he was never pleased with them from the start, but it was easier to have some fun with this kind. Between work and the war he had been busy, and looked to find pleasure, but now he had more time. He could not deny back then he wanted what James and Lily had, and now what Remus and Severus had.

He was surprised when a voice came from behind."It is a shame your little date had to run off. Did she crack a nail?"

He turned to see Lee had come over."She had an emergency at work. She is more then her looks."

Instead of leaving, Lee sunk down into the bar stool next to him, quite attractive in muggle clothes. He could not deny how beautiful she was, and when she kept her mouth closed, she could compete with any woman he had met. Unfortunately she didn't keep her mouth shut very often, and she always left his head spinning after.

Lee ordered a drink and turned to him. "Really, and what would that be?"

Sirius stared at her, he had not been expecting to be asked."Well, I don't know, she had to leave so soon. But I am sure there is far more to her then that."

From the look on her face she did not believe him for a moment, though he found she was polite enough not to mention it out loud. He knew he had not sounded convincing and from the fact he was drinking away after it, and looked relieved she had left, he was sure of that.

Lee motioned for another drink for the both of them. "If you have had your fill of brainless hussies, I would still consider allowing you to take me out for dinner."

Sirius turned to look at her. "Do you always stalk people you want to date?"

Laughing she directed his attention to a private party in the back, which was being hosted by the owner who was also head chef. He was hosting a dinner for some of his family and friends, and she had been attending it. She had come out of the ladies room, and had seen him, and thought she would pop over for a visit.

As if to prove her point the owner came over and kissed her on the cheek."Lee I was wondering where you vanished off too. The next course if about to start."

Lee saw him eyeing up Sirius and motioned to him."This is Ian's friend I was telling you about."

The two of them shared a look and a laugh, and Sirius wondered what she had told this man about him. The two of them looked to be pretty close, and he wondered what their relationship was. She did not look like the kind of woman to play such games, but he wondered.

He shook his head when she invited him to come and join the party. "I wouldn't want you to be distracte**d from **lover boy over there. Just chase one at a time."

An odd smile passed across her face but she turned to the bar tender."His drinks and food are on the house. I know Paul agrees with me."

She turned and headed back for her party, and he had little doubt she knew the effect she had on him, that he was watching as she walked away. He was not sure how she did it, he had met more beautiful women before, but she always seemed stuck in his head. She was not even flirting with him, other than saying she would allow him to pay for dinner, she showed no interest, but he seemed to be hooked.

The bar tender surprised him. "Paul and her brother were married before the brother died in a muggle car accident. They have remained close since her brother died."

Sirius had been taken aback by that."Thank you."

He could admit he was more amazed by her when he was leaving, she allowed him to comment on her playing two men, and never mentioned the truth. He knew the pain of losing a brother, both in blood and heart like James, and he regretted his words to her.

He went into a florist shop and he found himself picking some flowers and writing a card. "Have these sent to Professor Hale for me at Beauxbautons."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had been back home for a month now from their honeymoon, and Remus could not help but laugh. Sirius had told him about the date when gone, and his run in with the woman, but he still had refused to ask her out. He had checked out the story from the bar tender, and had found out her brother and Paul had been on a second honeymoon, when a drunk driver hit their cab, and her brother died on impact. He had been pregnant with the couple's first son at the time. It seemed Lee had helped Paul open the restaurant, her parents dead some years before. Sirius argued he was simply making sure he was not lied to before he felt too guilty at how he spoke to her, but Remus knew it was more. Sirius was so stubborn, and Remus reminded him Lee was a real catch, and would not be on the market forever.

Remus and Severus took their son next door, as they had been informed their son's last Christmas gift arrived. Lucius had known Harry had advanced past a pony, and though he knew a new horse bought would be vetoed, he found a way around it. Lucius had a stable of horses, and one of his mares had dropped a foal. He had gifted the foal to Harry, and Francois had offered to house and train it. By the time the horse was ready to ride, Harry would be ready to ride him.

Corine went with Harry to look at the foal which was born before the start of the year. "He is so beautiful, much prettier than Salome. And a real horse."

Harry laughed. "You don't even like riding Salome, you are scared of a pony."

Michel and Harry teased her a bit, but not enough to make her cri, as neither liked it when she did. She had not set anything on fire or burned anyone, she had training since she had shown to have her mother's powers, but it was still not nice. Harry knew what it was like to be bullied, and he would not be one.

Jerome had come in. "Have you decided on a name for the new horse? He looks like he will be a good ride when he grows up."

Harry was looking at his horse."I don't know, all I name before was Jolly."

As they were talking about the horse, Grace was looking at Severus, and she wondered if the two of them even knew. She doubted it, Severus was a week at the most, the baby likely conceived at the end of January as far as she could tell. She knew the couple were also worried it would not happen, or would take a lot of time.

She turned to them."It seems it might be good practice, if he has a say in the name of his new brother or sister."

Severus knew pure veela could often detect it in others."I am pregnant?"

Harry heard his Papa and rushed over, Remus scooping his son into his arms, as Grace confirmed it. She thought he should have it confirmed by a healer, but she was sure he was pregnant, and thought he would deliver near Halloween. The men were over the moon, and they knew all those who loved them, would be as well.

Harry was so excited when he understood. "Sister or brother is cool, but I really want a brother."

Remus kissed his son and his husband. "I agree with you, either way, this is such a blessing."

Remus once again could not help but picture his husband with a little girl in his arms, but he just wanted a healthy happy baby. They would wait to tell others until a healer confirmed it but it was an excuse as they knew she was right. Right now they wanted to bask in the news.

This time it was Sirius who knew the other three were keeping a secret from him. "I will find out. You know I will not give up."


	34. telling the news

The day after Grace had told them, Remus and Severus had a healer confirm they were pregnant. Harry was so excited and they knew they needed to share the news, before their son spilled it to the world. He was good with secrets like about the proposal, but he was so excited about being a big brother. Harry idolized Draco, the twins and Oliver who he considered to be his brothers, and he wanted to be like them. He loved Isabella and Brandon but having a little sister or brother was far cooler, especially since he would be around them all the time. There was no concern that Harry would feel too jealous when a new brother or sister came.

They had thought they would have to wait and tell the Malfoys separately, but it turned out fate was on their side. Harry received an invite from Draco and his team to come for their next game and a sleep over at the school. The game was on Valentine`s weekend and was pretty short notice, but Draco`s attempt with his parents likely for the men to have a romantic weekend. The Malfoys seemed just as anxious for them to have a baby, and thought they needed some time away

In the past week Sirius had tried to find out but had failed. He thought this weekend was proof that he was right about something."Why else would you take me?"

Harry smiled. "Daddy said because you blind and not ask pretty teacher out. Daddy doesn't want you to be lonely."

Though from the look on both of the other men they had indeed said that, Sirius knew there was more. They were spending an extended weekend, so Harry could see his little muggle friends and make a trip to Avalon as well. Harry's family there had up dates from Alberi on how Harry was doing both in lessons and life, but they wanted to see him. Harry always loved his visits to the island, to see his other family and to play with the animals there. He and Twyla needed another music lesson too.

Narcissa watched the men as they came in and she knew she could be wrong, but she had her suspicions they were pregnant already. She could be wrong as unlike a veela or some healers could tell signs she had no training; it was simply maternal instinct at work in her.

Lucius scooped Harry up into his arms. "I hear we are losing you for not one but two nights? I think I might be hurt."

Harry shook his head. "We will be here for almost a week Uncle Luc. But Draco is nearly done school, and I want a sleep over."

Harry had of course lived at the school for five years, but his only memory was the one night after the accident before they moved to the coast. Harry was still so sure he would be in both houses one day, but with both Hermione and Katie gone, he had no friends in the house to visit. He had not really seen Neville since the accident, so of course he would be spending both nights in the dungeons. Harry was having an even more exciting weekend as he had been invited by the centaurs to come for a visit. He had met them after Albus was brought down, and it turned out tonight was some kind of holiday for them.

Alberi appeared and took Harry. "I will accompany the prince for his visit with the centaurs, and deliver him to Draco when he is ready."

Severus kissed his son on the head."Have fun tonight, and we will see you at the game in the morning."

Harry was anxious to leave and barely hugged them before he went off with Alberi. Lucius made a comment they really needed a baby as Harry was growing up so fast, and neither he nor his wife and Sirius could miss the look between them. Lucius had been a bit surprised Severus had accepted an invitation on such short notice, no matter how much the trip would mean to their son. Severus had reminded him the manor had a potions lab and all three adults could do their work from any where.

Narcissa motioned them into the dinning room. "Dinner is almost ready and I am sure you must be hungry."

Remus knew she had guessed but he was not about to let it out now. "We all are, portkey travel takes a lot of energy out of you after all."

They planned to tell them tomorrow, when Draco would be there as well, so they could tell them all together. The baby was due on or around Halloween, and they wouldn't be able to know gender for a few months but were anxious to share the good news. They knew even if the others suspected they would still be shocked, male pregnancies even without their age and medical issues usually took time. The fact even with how actively they tried it took only a month, was a miracle.

Sirius whispered to his cousin over dinner."I am not crazy am I, he is pregnant."

Narcissa shook her head. "I am no healer but I would take a bet on it, though I doubt very far along."

They did not push the subject for they could tell the men wanted to tell them in their own way. Even before Harry the Malfoys had known Severus would make a wonderful dad, and they were so happy he could see that now as well. It took Harry and Remus coming into his life, to show Severus that he deserved this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was in such an amazing mood the next day, taken up to breakfast by Pansy and Blaise as Draco was preparing for the game. Harry had been asleep moments after he was put to bed the night before, so much excitement from both the centaur visit and being at school. Harry was sad he had to wait another five years before he could come to school here, but he was so happy to be there for this. Harry saw Ron when he came into the hall, but he ignored him beyond sticking a tongue out at him, Ron brought the real child side out in him. Harry didn't mind Draco was not with him at a breakfast as he liked Draco's friends, but he was taken to their dressing room.

Harry was happy to join his dads and the Malfoys in the stands for the game, dressed in his robes as usual. It was not the most exciting game as it was against Hufflepuff but Harry never minded, he simply loved watching Draco play and win. The icing on the cake was when Draco took him on his broom for a cool down..

Draco was happy to leave his team for a bit and come into town with them. "Hard to believe I only have a game left and I am done quidditch."

Harry pouted. "Who will I fly with?"

Tickling Harry before putting him up for pig back ride, Draco assured Harry he would still fly with him like the twins and Oliver did. He would not be playing on a team after this year, neither having the skill to or inclination as he wanted to be a lawyer, but he would always fly. He reminded Harry that in five years he would start school, and soon enough it would be Draco coming to watch him play games. Harry smiled at that, he was not sure if he wanted to be a seeker, keeper or beater. Oliver had told him years ago he could be a beater, but Harry of course had no memories of being the youngest starter in a hundred years.

They came to the Three Broomsticks where they ordered some lunch. Harry and Draco would be back at school for the house party later, and they would be sure to bring back from treats and drinks for them.. There were no other seniors on the team, so Draco would be the only one in town..

Lucius raised a goblet to his son over lunch. "To Draco and his second win of the season. I am sure he will have the second cup in the row."

Severus shared a smile with his husband. "And to the snake's future little mascot. There may be a bump to rub at the end of Mau for luck."

Confirmation they had been right, Sirius and the Malfoys were so thrilled for the couple and their son. Narcissa was as soon as she was done embracing them, talking baby showers and nurseries, as bad as she had been about their wedding. Neither man had any attention of a baby shower, but like her wedding insanity, were touched by this.

Draco hugged them but he looked to Harry." You may have your own little brother to teach to fly."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Or sister, girls fly too."

Laughing Draco agreed with him, Slytherin had not had many females on the team over the years but most teams were equal. Slytherin had nothing against them on the team, but a lot of the more old blood girls were not into sports, until the past few years. Since the war ended they had broken from the traditional mould more, and there were two on the team this year. Harry had been growing on the idea it could be a baby sister or brother.

Lucius looked at his brother. "I would like to see the two of you with pink. You have a son already, and I want to see you melt over a little girl, brother."

Severus shot his brother a look. "I happen to think if any one would be putty over a little girl, it would be her Uncle Luc.."

As odd as it seemed the others agreed with Lucius on his comment, they could see him being totally enamoured with a little girl of his own. He had enough of a hard time not giving into a pout from his son, a little girl would be even worse. Severus simply said his daughter if they had one would be a little potions mistress,, and wear green.

The happy family had not noticed Ron was there who snarled under his breath when they left. "The damn little rich boy always has all he wants.."

He was not expecting anyone to hear him but he had an answer "you seem to be a person after my own heart. I think the two of us should talk.."

Ron turned to the man next to him and though he had never met him before, he knew he had seen him some where. He looked so familiar and sent shivers up Ron's back, but anyone who had a problem with the little brat was fine by him..He would not mind someone to rant to over a drink now.

The man ordered them another round of drinks "I am looking for someone who is not all talk and who wants action."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius had once again returned from the trip earlier than the others, so happy for his brother that he and Severus were expecting another child together. He went to Beauxbautons and this time he could not claim it was to see Ian, or he didn't try to. He could admit he could not take Lee off his mind, especially after their run in when he was in Paris. Remus had been right about him finding out her brother not simply to find out the truth, he had known the bar tender was not lying to him. He had sent her the flowers to apologize to her but he hadn't seen her since it happened.

He ran into Ian first who was surprised to see him,, but like Remus he knew there was more to this with Lee then he had admitted before. Sirius needed to have some common sense and see that he wanted someone serious, and it seemed he finally had stumbled on some..

Lee saw him and came his way. "The flowers were nice, thank you. Anton was not to have told you."

Sirius stopped her."I am happy that he did, I wish you had told me. I lost both my biological and honorary brothers in the war. I understand the loss."

Their parents died when they were in school, and Lee and her brother were raised by an elderly great Uncle. Her brother had been older and had been more like a dad to her at times, and his loss devastated her, especially since he was pregnant. He and his husband had tried for six years to have a child, and had been three months short of holding their son in their arms. It had been two years, and she remained close to Paul as he was the only family she had left..

Sirius shook his head. "I was thinking maybe you would allow me to take you out for dinner to make up for my rudeness.."

Lee shook her head. "I have accepted your apology and don't need a pity dinner. Now if this is your excuse to ask me out on a date finally, that is different."

The comment had brought her smile back and for a moment Sirius almost bit back,, but he was reminded why he had come.. He was not sure he could see a future with her, but at least a dinner with her could never be boring that was for certain. She was definitely quite beautiful, and charming when she wanted to be.

Sirius amended his comment. "I would really like to take you out for dinner, I am sure you can keep me on my toes."

Lee smiled." You can pick me up for dinner on Saturday. I promise if nothing more you will not be running to the bar in boredom like your last date."

She took off and Sirius could see from the look on Ian's face that he was pleased with how it worked out..When he had invited Sirius to come visit him at school he had not been planning to play match maker, but he was happy that it worked out this way. His wife agreed with him that the two of them made a cute couple.

Ian clapped him on the back.. "I for one am glad you have grown up in dating. I am sure you will have a good time with her."


	35. taking her out

Sirius had never thought he would even take her out, and he certainly hadn't thought he would be nervous. He had been on thousands of dates, though other then the failed French date it had been a decade He was reminded he wanted what Remus had with Severus and Harry. Part of his anger when he took Harry from them had been about wanting that He and Remus were brothers though and Harry was his nephew, he could not have a family by stealing it from Severus. He would also not have one from dating air headed bimbos; he needed to be more serious. Lee may not be his future, but she was a start.

Harry and Remus were only too happy to help him prepared, but he turned down aid from Severus. Se**v**erus reminded him if Sirius married he would move out, and Severus would be rid of him. Sirius knew he was joking, while he was right about moving out Severus knew Sirius would always be a reality. Harry had long moved past his initial fear of the man, and they had been growing a lot closer. Even he and Sirius had been getting along, though Severus was reminded of being a teacher again.

Sirius was amazed when he saw Lee coming his way. "You look amazing."

Lee smiled and accepted the wild flowers Harry had picked for her. "Thank you."

He was reminded he had only seen her once away from school, and she had looked quite pretty in muggle casual clothes then. He had told her they would be going muggle and she was dressed in a lovely curve emphasizing black dress. She had been easy on the eyes in school robes, but she could take his breath away now. He had always thought teachers were old or ugly; he had never had a teacher like her in school.

She smiled when she noticed the flowers still had roots."Should I be worried you are taking me for fast food."

Sirius shook his head. "My nephew picked them; he reminded me a beautiful woman deserved beautiful flowers."

He had been prepared to head to the florist as he was not sure about this, but Harry had been so proud of the bouquet .His papa had been teaching him about the different plants in they garden, and the veela and Alberi taught him about the woods. Lee assured him she more than approved as she actually found it cute. The first time she had seen him had been playing with his nephew before dinner, and it had been endearing.

When the flowers were sent off with an elf to the school, Sirius apparated them to Paris. He had wanted to come up with something special, and not just because of his words before. He admitted he didn't want to give her more ammunition, he wanted to show her that he could be grown up and charming.

She smiled when she saw the nice bistro he brought her to. "Trying to avoid memories from last time?"

He shook his head as they were led to a table. "I thought one of you was enough. I didn't think I could face your brother in law's third degree."

Laughing she assured him Paul was very smart but he was a gentle soul, though when it came to her he could be protective. Paul had only a father, his mother had died a year before her brother but he did not speak to the man. Even in their world where it was so common, his dad been homophobic. Lee with a bit of coaxing told him about her parents who died in the early war, her and her brother were British Unlike Ian they had come to France as kids, she was six and her brother was ten. Their Uncle had been their grandfather's bachelor older brother, and taught history at Beauxbautons. He did his best but he knew little of raisin kids, and since they lived at school, her brother was there for her. Her Uncle died when she was nineteen, leaving her and her brother alone. Sirius told her a bit f his own brothers, both the marauders and his own brother. He had never quite moved past the guilt of leaving his brother, blaming himself for him taking the mark.

As their food arrived she decided to lighten the mood."So Ian told me you are working for a prank shop. I thought prank shop owners were meant to be funny."

Sirius smirked at her."My nephew and his honorary brothers own it; I will simply run the Paris shop when they own it. Besides I am funny."

She was laughing, but more at the image he worked for his not even six year old nephew. Sirius explained the accident, people back home knew of it from the papers but not here. She could admit some of his stories about school were quite amusing, but Sirius seemed to be a class clown.

She cocked her head."How did a class clown who his two best friends seemed to come up with the ideas, become an auror? I would have thought you'd flunk."

Sirius smirked."This is the second time you have questioned my skill. I think we may have to have a duel to shut you up once and for all."

She put on an innocent look and asked him if he would really take on a defenceless little girl. He told her she was as defenceless as a pit viper, if she was quick with her wand as she was with her tongue. He didn't mention the woman like Bella who had been on the other side, but his cousin Tonks could more than hold her own. When she heard how Tonks had pranked Sirius ever since she was little, Lee decided she might like this cousin.

Back at school Lee stopped him before he kissed her. "I don't kiss on a first date. And if you want to have the kiss, you will have to be proper, and face my family."

Sirius had been sure after tonight he would have her off his mind but he was wrong. "Then choose an evening and I would be happy to take you to dinner at his place."

As he left he knew Remus would be all over this, both he and Ian would tell him they told him so. He didn't mind though, when she was not constantly bating him she was so charming. She had kept him on his toes through the date and he would be looking forward to their next."

He ignored Remus' smug look over breakfast the next day, and turned to Harry."I was to tell you how much she loved your flowers. And to say thank you."

* * *

Severus and Remus were heading away for a few days, and not taking their son with them. Harry could have come with them but it would have been boring. Severus had a potions conference in the US to attend, and Remus was meeting with a publisher. Sirius and Lee had been on three dates now, and it had taken till the third one for a kiss. He had never had to work so hard for a kiss including a run down from Paul, but he could admit it was worth it. He was taking Harry home to the UK though, not that Harry would not stay alone with him like before but Harry wanted a trip. If his dads were away, he wanted a trip. Sirius had some business with the twins anyway.

Harry was working on his math at the front counter of the shop, while Sirius an the twins spoke about a new store It seemed that the trial with Sirius had worked better than expected and they were looking for a new shop location in Paris. They hoped to have it opened by the end of the summer. Harry could have been in the back but he would rather be out here seeing all the customers, not listening to adult talk. Lee Jordan was in the shop for the day, and was happy to keep an eye on Harry as he worked.

Lee was amazed when Harry did the math in his head for a customer."Wow, who needs a till spell."

Harry beamed when he heard the praise."Daddy says when I start school in the fall, I will be ahead of my friends."

Remus wondered with every passing month how much better Harry would have done at Hogwarts if he had been nurtured when he was little. He was reminded by his husband they would find out first hand, as Harry would be back at Hogwarts in five years. They were sure he would have competed with Draco and Hermione.

Lee had gone to check on a customer and Harry was working on some papers when a voice cut through. "You look to young to work **h**ere.'

Harry looked up from where he was working on his math. "My brothers own the shop. I visit them."

There was something about the man Harry didn't like at all, the eyes sent shivers up and down his back. The man was not as old as his dads but older than the twins, and he didn't think he had ever met him before, but he didn't like him at all. Harry looked and saw Lee was not far, and his Uncle and the twins were just in the back. He knew he was being silly, no one would hurt him here. He was simply wary around strange people.

The man remained close to him, "you have your mother's eyes you know? How would you like to visit her?"

Harry was starting to feel scared "My mummy in heaven with the angels, Daddy and Papa told me.."

Fred took that moment to come out front, and he headed for Harry. He knew Lee had been out there, but he didn't like odd people talking to Harry. The man slipped away before Fred came too close, and he did not have much of a look at the man. He was worried as Harry looked pale but Harry would not tell him what was wrong He knew he could be over reacting, Harry did have a hard time with new adults of the human variety

Harry could not forget the man, and he woke up from a bad dream that night of Albus. He wanted his dads but since they were not there, he looked at the other doors. He settled on Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy, and he crept into their room. He was scared to wake them, but was reminded they had raised a little boy before.

Harry reached up and shook his Uncle's arm "Uncle Luc?"

Lucius came around and it took a few moments for him to see Harry. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Harry allowed himself to be picked up and put into bed with them, but was worried as he had woken them both. Narcissa assured Harry though it had been years since Draco had crawled into bed with them after a bad dream, they were happy for him to. Harry told them about the dream but also about the odd man in town. They settled him down but when he was asleep, they shared a look across the little boy.

Lucius assured his wife "We know he is dead and he had no children. Harry just had a bad dream He will be okay."

Narcissa kissed her husband and looked down at Harry."I know but after Albus I worry. Having Harry around reminds me of when Draco was this small."

The couple had missed out on a lot with their son due to the war, but they had a lot of special moments. They would have had more than one if not for the war, but even if the men were having a child at their age, the couple would not. They would help with Harry and look forward to grandkids, and enjoy each other.

* * *

Harry was happy to return back to France, actually extremely anxious to head home. Harry had not told them about the man or the bad dreams, spent two nights with his Aunt and Uncle. Harry told his dads he just wanted to be home to see his friends and his colt, but they had a feeling it was more..The Malfoys had not wanted to worry them and Sirius had no idea about it, and the couple were left to wonder. Harry seemed much happier at home, especially when he went to visit Handsome**, **which was the name he gave his colt. He was anxious for him to be old enough to ride, he liked Twitcher but he was a bit slow for him..

Remus and Severus were so happy when it came time for their sonogram. Harry was a bit disappointed they could not see the baby get, or find out the sex either. He was anxious to know if it was a brother or sister, but he was happy to come with them. He thought it was cool to hear the heart beat.

Harry was up on the bed with his Papa for the test. "Papa what that sound?"

Severus smiled."That is your little sister or brother's heart beat."

Harry was mesmerized by the sound though his dads were not much better. Sirius had come with them before he was to take Lee to a movie, and he was amazed with the men. He could only imagine what they would be like for an ultrasound, or when the baby came. The healer assured them that their baby was developing nicely, and made an appointment for them to have an ultrasound. Magic was advanced in medicine, but they would still have to wait till the end of the first trimester.

Back home alone with just his dads Harry was scoped up by Remus."Was that pretty cool little man?"

Harry nodded."I guess but I want to see the baby."

Laughing his dads reminded him he just needed to be patient, and they would know soon enough. They were not as crazy as Narcissa was, but they looked forward to shopping for the baby and making a nursery as well. Even without Harry, there was no doubt they would have found out the sex when they could.

Harry's next words stunned them."Daddy how did baby get in Papa's belly, where did it come from?"


	36. stranger appears again

Severus sent a startled look at his husband and had no idea what to say. They had known there would be a lot of things for them to deal with, but some how this conversation had not occurred to them. It had not occurred to them since he had the memories only up to when he was four when the accident happened, he wouldn't know. Harry had likely learned from muggle school the first time around as they doubted it was something Vernon would have ever talked to Harry about. They knew they had to come up with an answer, but no matter how much he helped raise Draco this was new. This was something Lucius and Narcissa handled.

Remus carried his son into the sitting room, and the three of them sat down on the couch there. He couldn't believe he was thinking this but Severus wished they had anticipated this and asked Lucius or Arthur for advice. The very thought was uncomfortable but both men had experience, Arthur especially with seven kids.

Harry was looking at them expectantly; unaware of just how uncomfortable he made them. "Daddy?"

Remus kissed his son on the head "you know Papa and I love each other very much right?"

When Harry nodded Severus explained when a couple was in love very much and married, they wanted to be together in a very special way. It was why he and Papa had gone away for a few weeks and now why they shared a room.

Harry was confused. "you have baby from sleep in bed together? Does that mean Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy have another baby?"

Severus could see his brother's face it they even suggested that."No prince, daddies or daddies and mommies have to want a baby and do something special."

Harry asked if it was magic, and though muggles may have talked of the stork they knew they needed to explain. Their son was too old for such stories and if he wasn't satisfied with their answer he would be sure to ask someone else. The Delacaurs would not be an issue but Sirius would be as he would be totally flustered by such a question, and his answer would show it.

They gently explained about making love, not going into much detail about it. They explained mommies did not have parts like daddies and Harry had, but for Papa to have a baby it did take some special magic to make a place for the baby

Harry put his hand on his Papa's belli."Baby was in daddy and now is in papa? Why?"

Severus shook his head. "A baby takes a little bit of daddy and a little bit of Papa. A little piece of daddy called sperm went into papa and became a baby."

Unlike with women for men the explanation did include magic, the reason both men had to be wizards. Remus' sperm would react to his husband's magic and turn his sperm into an egg; their magic combined making a baby. It was a bit confusing and they were grateful Harry didn't want too many details either about actual sex, or about the actual process of the magic Severus may have been a medic, but when it came to certain topics he just had a general concept of what happened.

Harry seemed pleased with the answer but he had another question. "How will baby come out of Papa?"

Remus smiled."When you're little sister or brother is ready we will take Papa to the hospital. And a very nice healer will help take the baby from Papa."

This answer they knew would likely have to be expanded before the baby came, but for now they didn't need to take it further As embarrassing as it was to think about they would consider talking to Arthur or Lucius about how they handled the subject with their kids. Harry was so smart and inquisitive; they had known he would have to fill him in more. As Harry put his head against his Papa's belly to see if he could hear the baby, the men shared a relieved look they had not messed it up too bad.

Sirius came in the door and smiled. "Did I miss something?"

Harry seemed to decide his Uncle needed to blush as well."Uncle Siri are you and pretty teacher going to marry so you can make love and have baby too?"

Sirius was totally taken back by that question and Remus thought his old friend was about to faint. He was quite used to Harry talking about them dating and he was so excited about being a big brother, but he had definitely never asked that. Remus and Severus thought after the talk they just had it was fair Sirius had his own, though Remus did inform Sirius of the talk he missed. Sirius looked at Harry in total daze, and was suddenly glad that he was an Uncle and not dad.

Sirius kissed his nephew. "Lee and I are just dating for now cub. You will have to settle for your sibling."

Harry beamed. "Papa told me that when Bran was born, and now they are having a baby. Uncle Sirius you will too."

Laughter came from his dads who had indeed told him when he wanted a sibling when Bran was born, he would have to settle for a cousin. Harry seemed to think since his dads had married and now were having a baby, his Uncle would do the same.

Remus clapped him on the back. "you have grown up a lot, and I know when the time came, you'd be a good dad to your own son or daughter."

* * *

Ron had no idea what he was doing in a few months from now and he could admit he was becoming worried. He had always assumed he would have a girlfriend and a career chosen, and he would do so much with his life. His siblings had all done better than their parents and Ginny had the skill to be a pro when done school, but Ron had little choice. He had been friends with the boy who lived and his future should have been written for him, all until that potions accident. Instead he had few friends since fifth hear and his former girlfriend now lived in France. He was not even able to convince the twins to hire him.

Ron had come back from an interview with the bank which was the only aid his brothers would give him. He had been told his charms were not up to snuff for curse breaking and he had no arithmancy to work in a branch. The best they would offer him was custodial work and a one room flat.

He slumped down at a table in the Hogshead when he was back in town. "Fire whiskey."

Another voice cut through as the server moved away."Make it two and you can put them both on mu tab."

Ron was about to say something about not being a homo and accepting drinks from men, when he looked up. It was the man he had seen nearly a month ago, when he had last seen his former best friend. The man had over heard him complaining about Harry and had come to join him for drinks but in the end he just let Ron blow steam. He had been disappointed as he had been hoping for a kindred spirit.

The man handed him his drink "It doesn't seem things have gone any better for you since I have seen you last."

Ron smirked and downed his alcohol "Observant aren't you? I thought life would be amazing when school was done. I suddenly wish I was 11 again."

His parents had reminded him he could only move home for the summer, and then he would have to move out. He thought it was unfair as his dad had a raise and now only had Ginny to support but his parents were not having any of it. They told him it was the same policy they had with all the kids, and it would not be fair to stop now. The couple had been married and raisin for close to three decades, and though they loved their kids, they looked forward to just being grandparents.

The man motioned for more drinks but he shocked Ron."I have a room up stairs right now. Join me, I think I have a proposition you will be interested in."

Ron knew he should have known the man was not just being nice with the drinks."I told you I am not into that kind of thing."

He had experimented in the alcoves like most boys did in their world, but he was not some queer like Charlie and his husband. He didn't mind the odd cock, but he was not about to join this man in bed because he had paid for some drinks The man must really think he was desperate if he thought this would work

The man shook his head. "I wasn't talking about that but I would not be opposed to it either. I have a business proposition of another kind for you."

Ron went flush when he heard that."As long as you don't expect me to spread my legs for you, I assume I can come for a bit."

The man just laughed and assured him he didn't need to buy boys drinks in bars to warm his bed. Ron could not admit tat the man was not hard on the eyes and if he was some kind of freak he may have been attracted to him. He could tell from how the way was dressed that he had money, though he was not sure why he would be staying at a place like this. The town had grown since the war and there was an actual hotel in town, and this place was still a dump.

Ron looked around and he could see that the man had some nice items "you seem to have money, why stay in a dump like this."

The man looked up. "I had money but my family lost most of it. All I have left is this place."

His parents died when he was a kid and all he had in the world was his grandfather and great Uncle. His grandfather had always been about his goats and the pathetic little pub few people knew he owned, he had no ambition. The man's older brother thou had seen him educated at Salem and training in the US, had told him he saw him as a son and not a nephew. He should have one day been rich and powerful, but the man had died a criminal and was stripped of the fortune he promised Brian. Now Brian had this hotel as his grandfather retired, and all his brilliant plans that were in ashes.

Brian clapped him on the back. "Stick with me and our common thorn will pay for ruining our lives. And we will never have to worry about money again."

* * *

Harry and his dads were blissfully unaware when they returned to the UK in the end of April. It was the Easter holidays and they would be spending a few weeks this time for both the holiday and Draco's final game. They had always intended for it to be like this for Britain would always be a part of them, even if France was home now. They had also asked for Poppy to perform the ultrasound as she was so close to both of them and their son as well.

Harry and his dads were at Spinner's end for a few days, Harry had insisted he spend some time with his little muggle friends. Abby and Ash were as happy to see him and their dad took the three kids to the pool as he had the day off. Harry had missed out on swimming lessons with them, but had taken them down in France.

Harry was about to head down the slide when a man came over to him. "excuse me sir."

The man smiled down on him. "Forgotten me already have you? I would have thought you would remember."

Harry looked up at the man and saw he was the scary man who had been in the shop. The man had not done anything but he had spoken about Harry's mommy, and Harry had bad dreams for two days after. He didn't like the man at all, and he didn't know why he was there.

Harry backed away from him. "I am not allowed to talk to strangers. You stay away from me."

The man moved towards him. "Oh but we are practically family Harry, and I want to spend more time with you."

Harry didn't know how the man knew his name where he was and he was scared, he was not even in the magic world. Harry wished he had Nyx or Jolly with him, and he remembered Papa had told him he could not use his powers around muggles. Papa had told him they didn't know about magic or like his friends thought it not real, and Harry didn't want to scare them. He remembered his relatives and how they called him a freak because of his magic, and it scared him

Ash had noticed though and his dad came over their way, he didn't like odd adults talking to the kids like that. Ken could see Harry was upset and picked him up, informing the man if he didn't leave Ken would call the cops. He worked with kids as well as his own, and he was always careful about predators.

Harry refused to talk as they left the pool and when Remus came to pick up his son Harry just cried."Daddy."

Remus took Harry into his arms and paled when he was told. "Thank you for keeping an eye on him."

He sent word for his husband to meet them at the manor, he had a bad feeling about all of this. Harry would not let loose of his dad but he told them about the man at the pool, and that he was the man who scared him before. His dads had not been told about the shop and like the Malfoys their minds went to Albus, but he was dead.

Remus kissed his son on his head. "Papa and I won't allow that man to come near you again I promise. I know he was scary, but daddy promises you're safe now."

Lucius shared a look with his brother. "I didn't want to worry you before, it seemed harmless. I will have my men all over this."

They knew the couple had done what they thought best and Severus could not say he wouldn't have done the same. It changed now, and they knew they needed to find out what this man wanted. Harry's dads thought he was safe and they could focus on him and the baby, but one again another worry popped up.


	37. pink or blue

Alberi was summoned from France as they knew he could offer Harry more protection, and they still had no idea what this was. They had considered taking Harry back to France and being close to the veela lands, but for now they were hoping not to scare their son. He had been promised to attend Draco's game and he wanted to see Bran as well, and he would know something was up. He already did thanks to the scare he had at the pool, but they would do what they could to spare him from a further one. He would soon focus on quidditch and finding out the sex of his new brother or sister, and they hoped he would be calmer.

Originally they planned to have the ultrasound the same weekend as the game, but Poppy was happy to do it earlier for them. Severus and Poppy had both been colleagues and friends for years and had both men when they were students, and was happy for them. They could see as they headed for the school they had been right, Harry's spirits were definitely high as they headed to find out.

Harry was bouncing up and down as his Papa was in a gown on the bed "I get to see the baby?"

Remus scooped his son up and put him on the bed."We do and soon you will know if it is a sister or brother?"

Sirius and the Malfoys were with them and both Lucius and Sirius were hoping for the same, they wanted to see the men attempt to deal with a daughter. They knew they would likely have no more kids, the pregnancy at their age and condition was lucky for them. Though they would have loved for Harry to have a little brother the men could not deny they would love pink, and even Harry would not mind it. Michel and Ash both had sisters, though both had a brother as well. Harry had Draco and Oliver.

The image appeared and Harry was amazed as he looked."It looks like frog Papa."

Severus laughed through the tears."I assure you your little sister or brother is human. They look a bit odd I agree."

At fifteen weeks there was a baby to see, Harry was shown the arms and legs. Remus pointed at the spot where they could see the heart beat, and reminded his son of the sonogram and when they could hear the heart beat. Harry and his dads were oblivious to the looks from the others, they were in their own little world and they were left there. It was times like this that reminded Sirius just how wrong he had been.

Harry had to know. "Brother or sister?"

Poppy smiled. "You boys will have to get used to some pink in the house. It is a little girl."

Though like most men they would have loved a little son, the two dads were thrilled with the news. Harry may not have been theirs since birth but he was their beloved son, they liked to even it out. They had thought about having another or trying to if this was another son, but they could stop now if they chose as they had one of both. The older they became and with all their other issues, the harder it would have been.

Sirius looked to his nephew. "Not too disappointed it's not a little brother for you to teach how to fly?"

Harry turned. "Uncle Siri, girls fly too. I have brothers, Draco and Oliver, and Freddie and George. You and Lee have a little boy."

Lucius had to clap Sirius on the back as he was choking on that one, reminded of the day Harry and his dads had the sex talk. As his husband was put back in normal clothes and copies were made, Remus reminded him Harry had a very long memoir. When it came to something he wanted he did not easily drop it. He wanted Uncle Siri to marry and have kids so he would be happy too, and to have more cousins. Bran and Issy lived here in the UK as did the son Penny and Percy were now expecting, an if Uncle Siri married the pretty French teacher they would be close. He had been reminded Uncle Sirius would move out but Harry knew he'd never be far.

Draco scooped Harry up. "My team only changed practice to afternoon so I could be here on the condition their seeker in training came to practice."

Harry was beaming but he turned back to his dads. "Can I please?"

Laughing his dads assured him it was okay, it was Draco's last official practice before he was done school though the team often did after season. Harry had made other friends on the team and had been invited back next year but it would not be the same without Draco. Harry had been reminded by Draco and the red heads he would still be able to fly a lot, but he was happy to leave with Draco. His dads were reminded once again he was not even six, how soon his mind left the baby.

Narcissa watched them leave and turned back to the men. "We planned to take you out to lunch to celebrate. I doubt Harry will even notice we are gone."

* * *

Harry and Draco had joined the snakes for lunch and then went out to the pitch, Pansy coming to keep Harry company in the stands. Harry was still a bit sad even with all the promises to fly still that Draco would be done school, he liked coming to visit. Draco had told Harry he could come and have sleep overs with Draco in London; he would be living in the town house with some friends. It was Pansy blushing when Harry asked if they were getting married as she said she would be living with Draco, as only married people shared a bed. Blaise came to their rescue and assured Harry they had their own rooms, and would till married.

As Harry sat with Pansy she thought again how odd it was to spend time with Harry, but like Draco she adored the child. She and Draco did plan to marry but not for a year or so, and she could picture Draco when they had a son. Pansy smiled as she watched the two fly after practice, imagining Draco when they had kids.

Harry was back with her when the team was showering. He became scared. "Pansy."

Pansy noticed where he was pointing and scooped Harry up. "What are you doing here?"

Though Harry was safe at school from who ever the odd man was, Ron was another matter all together. He had heard Harry and his dads had been spotted here, and he knew the little brat would be down on the pitch. He had been banned from quidditch due to poor grades and behaviour this year, his final year of school ruined. He had been in detention that morning but was happy to find they were still there.

Ron came up the steps towards them. "I know you snakes think you own the world but you don't. Any one can be here."

Pansy saw Harry was starting to panic with him around."Come on Harry, Draco should be done changing. I recall a promise to take you into town for a treat."

Though Harry nodded he still clutched at her, he liked all of the Weasleys except Ron who scared him a lot. Pansy remembered when Harry and Ron had been totally inseparable as friends, until he had been turned to a kid again. Ron had obviously only cared about Harry for the fame of being the best friend of the boy who lived, and now he could not have that fame he couldn't care less. Pansy thought it was lucky Harry could not remember when his past life, he could not feel the betrayal.

Ron sneered when he watched the two of them together, and he knew he had been right to join up with Brian. Harry was a spoiled little brat and needed to be brought down a few pegs, his new friends proved that. Harry was bad enough when he was a lion, he would be horrible when he was under the influence of the snakes.

Ron moved towards them.. "you know Harry it has been way to long since we spent some time together. Perhaps we can remedy that soon."

Harry backed away from him but Pansy held on to Harry. "I don't like you. you stay away from me."

Draco and his team had comeout of the change rooms and saw what was happening, and he was not alone in coming up to them. Harry may never had friends in the house when he was older, but the Slytherins had adopted Harry as an official member. Draco was not kidding when he said Harry could come back and fly next year, Draco was not the reason he was invited. Ron was a fool to try any thing, when he had known the team was around but no one had ever taken Ron for being smart.

Draco came between them. "Move weasel before I remove you from the stands myself."

Ron sneered and not only didn't move to leave but pressed to move around him."I don't recall when I started taking orders from a snake."

Suddenly as Ron made to hit Draco he was lifted from the ground, and he found himself deposited down on the grass. Though some knew of his powers and it was no longer a secret for Harry to keep, there was definite shock to what he had done. Ron stood up down on the ground and stomped away, but all attention went to Harry who was suddenly scared they would be mad at him. He knew he had shown he was a freak, and Draco's friends wouldn't want him to come play again.

Draco took Harry into his arms."It's okay Harry, he's gone."

One of the others spoke up."That was pretty cool. I wish I could have done that."

Looking up from Draco and seeing the rest of the team agreed with the one who had spoken, his smile returned. Draco reminded him of his promise to take Harry into town for a treat, though the rest of the team was too young. They assured Harry that they were still looking forward to him coming for the game and a sleep over next weekend. Harry was back smiling and talking a combination about his sister and quidditch by the time they were in town.

They saw Harry's dads and Pansy knew Draco wanted to talk to them, so she offered to take Harry to his brother's shop for a visit. Harry didn't seem to mind, and he trotted off with Pansy as Draco quietly told the others what had happened.

Severus nodded. "Ron already knew Harry had some special magic, and I am just relieved Harry knows how to use it to protect himself.'

Draco was not so sure. "Harry didn't use them until Ron came too close to me. I am not sure Harry would have done it for himself."

Harry had been a victim to abuse and it left scars internally as well as on his skin, and Harry lacked the courage sometimes. Harry had grown stronger then that first summer since he came into their care, but it was still limited at times. It was likely the Fae in Harry, their instinct was to protect and heal others not to fight.

Alberi was there." You may want to send Harry to Avalon. I promise he will be returned, but it would be safer. That or too my father."

* * *

For now they kept Harry with them, but if it became too dangerous they would send Harry home to France. Harry didn't know too much and they didn't want to scare him, and hoped Grace's family would be safe enough for Harry. If not Alberi had permission to take Harry to his father, the elves were even safer though the veela lands should not be a concern. They knew the Fae loved Harry and would keep to their word, but the problem was their concept of safe. They worried the couple wouldn't think him safe till Harry was an adult and in full power, and keep him till then. Even Alberi would not be able to bring Harry home then.

Narcissa was doing her best to distract Harry with talk of his baby sister, and plans for her. Harry was as keen to make a pretty nursery for her as his aunt was, remembering the rooms that Harry had from Dobby, he wanted to make hers extra special. He was not so sure about the pink though.

Lucius had come back from a meeting with news."I spoke to Rosemerta. Aberforth moved away a few months ago, and there has been a young man around"

Severus stopped. "I had not seen him in town but he usually never left the pub."

He had been arrested when he was a teen and now after what happened with his brother, no one could blame the man. Aberforth was a good man who had actually helped them with his brother in the end, but they had not seen him since. It turned out he was the owner of the pub, but he had chosen to retire. He was a man well into his hundreds and he had been in prison, he never seemed as young as hid older brother.

Lucius had surprising news."She wasn't certain but she believes the man is Aberforth's grandson. He claimed he was and he seems to have Dumbledore eyes."

Remus was confused. "I never knew either man was married, not alone had children. Surely he would have been at Hogwarts."

There had been rumours Aberforth was in love when he went to prison, actually that she was a muggle born and it caused a rift between the brothers. There was a chance she had been pregnant when he had gone to prison, so the baby never had his name. Lucius looked, and there were no registered children of either man.

Lucius calmed them. "I have found the location of Aberforth. Sirius and I will be heading there to talk to him and find out about this man."

Sirius had come in and confirmed that. "even if Aberforth has been on our side, you never know about his family. You know how convincing Albus can be."

They were worried what Albus may have promised the man and lost, his family fortune was given to Harry when he was arrested. They had been worried but had never thought there was another Dumbledore to be worried about, and now there may be a new one. He was not Albus but he was still a real concern.

Harry broke up the moment as he came bounding into the room."Daddy Aunt Cissy says baby girls wear pink. Does she? I think she prettier in green."

Severus responded as he smiled. "We better let Aunt Cissy dress her in pink, or she may try with you. She has waited a long time to have a girl to shop for."

Narcissa came in and sent an apologetic look for interrupting but they shook it off, they were done for now.. Besides Harry and the talk of the new baby were a reminder of what was important and why they had to do this. Lucius had every intention of ending this before his niece was born, he would not stop trying.

Remus kissed his son on the head. "Green, how about red or gold? You and Papa are already teaming up on me to make her Slytherin."


	38. talks with Aberforth

Aberforth had been surprised to be contacted as he had spoken to few people since his move, but he agreed to it. The tavern and hotel had been put in his name by his brother so it couldn't be taken. He had been saving all he could since he came from prison and had managed to buy a small piece of land to farm, where he could live in peace. He didn't have anything else for Brian so he did not sell the business when he retired to buy some more land; he had enough to live off until he died. He had a small garden, some chickens and his beloved goats. It was his late fiancé who had given him the goats which is why he still loved goats, even after his brother used them to send him to prison. By the time he was out of prison she was dead, and his grown son soon followed.

Lucius and Sirius came up the front path and seeing the man with his goats, wondered what kind of help the man may provide. At the very least they needed confirmation if Brian was in fact a Dumbledore, and his motivation behind all of this. They needed to know just how much danger Harry could be in.

Aberforth looked up from where he was working. "I was surprised you sought me out. I hoped to retire in peace finally."

Lucius stopped. "We will leave you in peace but we need a few answers. You helped us protect Harry before; we need your help again."

The man motioned for them to follow, and took them out onto the front porch of his house. He had no idea how he could help them out as he had no in this time, his brother was dead and gone. He was not sure how else he could help; he was not connected like his brother had been.

Sirius had to ask "Do you have a grandson? There is a man in town claiming to be."

Aberforth nodded. "I do but I have only met him once."

His fiancé had seen him sent to prison and had been threatened with prison, if she didn't disappear. She had been pregnant with their son at the time, but she had died when their son was two and he had been adopted. By the time Aberforth was released his son was a man with a child of his own, but he had fallen in with the wrong people and was killed. Aberforth had been free for two years by then, but had not learned of his son until after.

Lucius was confused."Then where did Brian come from?'

Aberforth was pale. "Albus learned about my son and grandson I am sure he is the reason that Percival became a criminal."

When his son had died Albus gained custody of his great nephew, looking at him as the son he never had. He had seen him educated at the Salem academy and the best training. He had intended for Brian to one day replace him as head of the school and of the family as well, and all those plans were obviously gone now. Albus had rubbed it in when ever he could that he was training Brian, and would never tell his brother where he was.

Aberforth sighed. "My grandson appeared when Albus was killed. He claims he just wants to be in my life. I guess I was a fool."

Sirius put a hand on his arm."Anyone would have been so happy to find family after all this, and accept him in your life."

The man knew he had been a fool as he knew Brian was raised by his brother, but he had not had family in so long. He had never known his son at all and he never aw his beautiful fiancé before she died, and he had needed someone. Brian claimed his grandsire was his concern and he offered to run the business for him, and send him his share of the profits every month. Aberforth had been happy to know him and retire in peace, and Brian had been sending him money every month as he said.

Aberforth had to ask before they had left. "He hasn't done anything has he?"

Lucius knew he was thinking about his brother and the way he died."He has not hurt Harry or anyone but he will likely see prison.'

He was not some small child who needed a slap on the wrist, or who they thought they could talk into doing the right thing. He could not face the kiss or a black cell if they could stop him now, but he would be looking at prison time. Lucius assured the man he could help sell the tavern or find him someone to run it, but that was not much of a comfort for him right now. This was a man who spent years in prison due to his brother, and now his grandson had been corrupted by the man

Aberforth called as they left. "I know you need to stop but please don't kill him. I can't lose what is left of my family."

* * *

Harry was meant to be spending the night with Oliver and Charlie, but his dads had been reluctant about allowing him to. They were conflicted as they didn't want to worry Harry and his brothers would do all they could to keep him safe, but they were still worried. They had to also think about Bran who would be in the house; they would not risk him any more than their own son. Bran was not yet a year old, and the couple was talking about trying for a second child soon, maybe a little girl. Harry was so anxious for his new sister that his interest in babies had grown, and he had already loved Issy and Bran.

In the end it was to be a giant sleep over at the Burrow with Fleur and Issy coming as well, it would be safer then another house. The wards were not as strong as the manor but they still were, and Harry would not catch on. He was simply excited the entire family would be home, not thinking it odd they were all coming.

Molly smiled when they came into the house. "Harry I am so happy you are coming for a sleep over."

Harry smiled and presented her with a basket. "I help Kreacher and Dobby make these."

Molly smiled as she found a basket full of muffins, and at the image of the almost six year old baking with two elves. Severus had been reluctant as his son had been forced to cook for his relatives the first time around, but Harry had been excited. He was reminded Harry was not being forced to cook, and that he truly wanted to help. Severus could admit when he saw his son in an apron at the counter he had to smile, especially with the flour in his son's hair.

Molly noticed Jolly."I was surprised you asked if Harry could bring his cat, but I was assured he was pretty well behaved."

Severus remembered his own head of flour "He is, though I would only allow Harry to help in the kitchen."

Harry had been allowed to bring both his pets for the first time, which had surprised even Harry a bit. Severus hoped Jolly's collar would never have to be removed for even the red heads would be worried, but Nyx was always good to have around. Molly had never allowed her kid to have a cat as she thought they were messy, but Harry was different. This was for one weekend, and her sons and Severus said the cat would likely sleep the entire time

Harry looked at saw Molly was cooking still."Can I help you Mrs. Weasley? Kreacher says I am very good in the kitchen for a human."

Molly laughed and saw Oliver come into the kitchen. "I think you can help with breakfast. I am sure Oliver will take you up and settle you in."

Harry turned and hugged his Papa before he bounded off with Oliver, he would be camping out with the twins in their old room. Fred and George were both engaged and though they would never tell Harry they did live with them, but they had come alone for the weekend. They hadn't heard how Harry had reacted to Pansy and Draco living together but they could have guessed, Harry was so innocent about such things.

Severus turned back to the woman. "I hope you really don't mind about this. I hate asking you to take a chance at putting your family at risk."

Molly stopped him. "You didn't ask, we offered and you know how much we love Harry. There are wards, and I know you have someone watching.'

Severus hadn't told them but he did have an off duty auror watching the house, well a few on rotation that weekend. He hadn't thought to worry the couple any more than they needed to, but Molly had guessed he would take every precaution. She had known the man as a teacher and order member for years, but he had sure changed since he became a dad. She agreed with Lucius and Sirius on subject of a little girl, she would change this man even more.

Molly put down the muffins on the counter. "If nothing more it will be nice for an assistant. Bill is the only one of my kids who can even boil water.'

Severus found himself laughing a bit."I do recall you chasing people out of the kitchen with a knife when you were at Grimmauld."

She couldn't deny it but it was not because she didn't want help, but because she was worried dinner would be ruined. Her own kids were bad enough but Tonks had kept trying to help as well, and even if an auror she was totally clumsy. They could both remember what a mess she always managed to make of the kitchen.

Molly ushered him out the door. "I know you have other things to do. I assure you that your son will be fine. Maybe a few extra pounds heavier, but fine."

Severus laid his hand on his belly. "I guess having this little one in me has made me a bit protective."

Molly shared a look with her husband who had come in when Severus blamed it on hormones, he had been protective of Harry since day one. Fatherhood changed men and usually for the better though not always. Molly could still remember the first time Arthur held Bill in his arms.

Arthur came and kissed his wife when the man was finally gone. "I pity his daughter when she tries to date. He will be even more protective of a little daughter."

* * *

Harry was safe and happy at the Burrow without any of the concerns for his safety on his mind, leaving the adults who loved him to be free to worry. Harry would spend the next weekend at the school with Draco which would be even safer, but they needed to end this. As much as they tried to protect Harry from the truth they knew it could not continue forever, he would pick up on it. Harry had already been spooked at the pool and he noticed he was allowed to bring his pets for the sleep over, and Harry was such a smart little boy. They knew as a tee he had always been upset about lies, but he was a little child and the truth would only scare him.

Brian was of course not foolish enough to just hang around, he had known of course they would know who he was. He had been in town intentionally for he didn't want to be in the shadows like Albus, he wanted them to know who he was. He was cocky and confident he would walk free, and that made him more dangerous.

Lucius was not sure what his goal was."Does he want Harry dead or ransom? I mean he lost a lot of power and money."

Sirius agreed with him."And if he was as close with Albus as told, he may know of Avalon."

Albus had died before the Fae went back to their island, and the man might not know Harry was no longer the key to the island. Harry was heir to the Black fortune still and the Potter of course, and even with his sister he would have some Prince money. There was plenty of reason to believe the man could be greedy.

Remus wanted to believe them but he was scared."Harry told us the man asked if he would like to see his mum."

Severus took him into his arms. "He could have been trying to scare our son. And even if not, we will never allow him to hurt Harry."

They would send Harry to Alberi's family if there was any proof the man wanted him dead, they wouldn't take any risks with him. Remus tried to convince his husband he should take Harry if they had to, he was worried about his pregnant husband as well. Remus knew his husband ha been a spy in both wars and knew how to take care of himself, but the baby changed that all. It was scary enough having one child at risk, without having them both.

Severus knew his husband all too well. "I will not hide. I may be pregnant but I can protect my son."

Lucius supported Remus."When Albus was a concern Oliver and Fleur had to be sent to France. You know the baby needs to be a concern as well."

He knew they were right and that it was common procedure, but he had never thought he would be the one shipped off. He was so happy he was pregnant and he wanted their daughter so much, but he had never been one to sit back and do nothing. And when it came to his son, that would be even harder.

Before he could respond Dobby appeared. "Master Alberi and Mistress Molly be asking me bring you. Masters need to come to the Burrow now."


	39. two close calls

Severus and Remus' pulses were racing and they prayed their son would be fine, he had to be okay. They remembered when Harry had been almost kidnapped and ran into the orchard, but shook away the thought. There were aurors and new wards on the property, and Brian did not have access as Albus had. Harry could be home sick or maybe he had taken a spill, they never thought they would hope their son was clumsy. Deep down they knew it was more especially as Alberi was calling for them, but they had to remain calm. They had both been in the order since they were done school, but they found the concern for their son was the worst fear. Severus finally understood why Lucius had been reluctant to have Draco in the war, or why Molly and Arthur were never in the first war.

When they arrived at the house they were comforted by the fact the house didn't look to have been damaged, but that did not tell them a lot. They hurried towards the house and were more in a panic when they saw more than one auror, and they could hear Moody in the house.

Severus could not wait for answers as he came into the house. "What is going on, where is my son?"

Harry answered for them."Here Papa."

Severus and Remus turned towards the stairs where the voice had come from, and sure enough a very shaken and crying Harry was there. He was in Oliver's arms but when he saw his dads he reached for them, and Remus took his son into his arms. Even if Severus was usually the calm one and Remus had the wolf, he was in better condition then his husband right now. Harry clung to his daddy and buried his head into his shoulder.

Severus shook his head. "I know this was bad idea. We put your family at risk."

Moody was the one spoke."Harry and his little snake actually saved them."

The couple was shocked and took a seat, as they were told what had happened. Ron had been arrested earlier and taken away, a shock to them especially as he didn't seem to know Harry had been there. Ron had been told he was no longer welcome and didn't know the new pass codes, but they had forgotten about an old passage which the kids had used to sneak out. It circumvented the ward but only the twins and Charlie had ever found it, they had no idea Ron had known.

Oliver leaned over and kissed Harry. "This very brave little man kept both Bran and Issy safe. He was a real little hero."

Harry looked up from his dad "I was visiting Issy and Bran and he try and come into the room. I and Nyx made sure he could not come in."

From what they knew Brian was not just after Harry though he was the main target, he had been after all who helped take down Albus. He had paid Ron to sneak into his family home and plant some traps, nothing deadly but enough to scare them for now and send them a warning. Ron had tried to enter Percy's old room where the babies had both been down, but Harry had seen him coming. Nyx had attacked Ron and injured him in the wand hand, and Harry used his powers to ward the room. Jolly was still a secret, but Nyx had helped protect the family and no one seemed bothered by the fact he had wings.

Alberi had sensed Harry using his powers and had subdued the red head, and Moody and his aurors had been summoned. They waited to summon the couple till Ron was taken as they worried he would not make it to court. He had still been lucky to; his own family had been ready to hex him.

Remus looked at his husband when Fleur said she was taking Bran and Issy home to her family. "You are taking Harry."

Severus had never seen his husband like this; Severus was usually the stubborn put his foot down one. "I will take him but......."

He was cut off by both his husband and Lucius had come with him, when he said he would come back. Oliver was not pregnant so for now neither he nor Charlie were going as they wanted to help, but Severus had no choice. Lucius made it clear he would stun his brother and send him to France if he would not cooperate, and have him locked up. Harry was the one who convinced him, he had hated when both daddies left last time and he wanted Papa to come.

Severus nodded and took his son into his arms."I assume some time with Alberi's father won't kill me. Perhaps I can work on my healing skills."

Alberi nodded and looked at Fleur. "I know you intended to head only for the veela, but you and the children are welcome.'

They knew they were being over cautious as the veela lands were warded better than the school, but they would stay with the elves. When it came to protecting Harry they would take any extra precautions they could. Fleur agreed to come with them, Harry was insistent that the babies come with him to watch over.

Charlie smiled."We know between you and Fleur Bran will be safe and happy. And it will give your Papa baby practice for when your sister comes."

* * *

Ron had been arrested for trespassing and attempted assault, and had been held in a cell without bale. The fact that his intended victims had been his own family including two babies had made sure of that, Harry did not even come into question. It was not that Ron had someone to have paid his way out from prison, even if Brian had the money they knew he wouldn't have. There is no way the man would want to be publically associated with Ron; he didn't need to add to his crimes. Ron had been offered a plea bargain if he would talk. They could only question him on what he had done, and it seemed he would not talk to save his own skin.

Molly was shaken by the fact her son had tried to hurt his own family, never thinking he would. The couple and their kids moved to the manor for now, it would be easier for Moody and his men to keep an eye on them that way. Any person who had a part in brining down Albus had been warned to be careful.

Tonks and Moody headed to see Aberforth but Remus insisted on coming. Tonks was not sure. "You have a husband and two kids."

Remus shook his head. "And your mother would kill me if you died before you made her a grandmother. This is about my son.'

Sirius had gone down to France to take the others to the elves, and he was not here to talk some sense into his best friend. Where Severus had shown his warmer side in front of people other than the Malfoys since he became a dad, Remus was different. The marauder side came out more than even when he was in school, he had been a prefect and marauder so he tried to keep them in reminded them he may not be an auror, but he was a member of the order during both wars.

Remus knew something was up when they approached."This does not smell right.'

Moody knew it was close to the full moon. "I guess we didn't need our usual blood hound after all."

Sirius had barely had the marks to make an auror, but he had been top in all of his classes which is why he was not booted over his and James had made prime partners for James was good at spells and strateji, and Sirius for balls and his form. Aurors were tested to see if they could become an animagi as the skill could be put to use in many cases. James was not much use as a deer, but Padfoot had always been good for tracking though not as good as Moony was.

Remus motioned towards the barn."There is an odd smell, a lot like what muggles call gun powder."

Moody motioned him to stay back."A bomb. There were rumours some wizards were looking into muggle weapons as they can not be traced like a wand."

Most wizards would not stoop to using muggle weapons especially followers of Voldemort, it would be too far below them. Muggle weapons could kill their kind like they could kill muggles, and some lower criminals started to use aurors had been introduced to spells which acted like bullet proof vests for them.

Remus had a sinking feeling."He must have known the old man spoke to us. We should have made him leave; I knew Brian was aware where he was."

Tonks put a calming hand on him as Moody called in a bomb squad. "You could not know he would try to kill his own is not your fault."

The man had known where Aberforth was from the start, and they had all assumed he would have been dead already if Brian wanted him dead. Now they wondered if like allowing them to know who he was this had been intended, and now he would kill the old man as he was of no more use. Remus remembered begging them not to kill Brian as he was the only family he had, and now Brian was trying to kill him. Moony had picked up his smell, and Aberforth was in there.

Moody and his men had gone in and Remus held his breath until Moody brought the old man and his goats out. Aberforth was shaken but he had not been hurt, it turned out when they took him to a healer that he had been drugged...

Moody looked to Remus. "The bomb would have gone off as soon as someone came in. you coming with us saved not only him, but Tonks and I as well"

Tonks clapped him on the back,"It looks like heroics run in your family. You would have done your son as well as my cousin proud."

Aberforth had been convinced to provide evidence, even though he knew his grandson would likely get the kiss. If it was only his life in danger he wouldn't have as the boy was still his grandson and he felt like he should be able to do something. The man knew he and Harry were only the surface of the people who could be targets for Brian, and he could not live with that on him. He had over looked what his brother had done and saw what happened, he couldn't do it again.

Lucius appeared and turned to the old man." your goats and cat have been moved to a small farm I own. You will be safe there, and can live out your days there."

Aberforth nodded and looked at Lucius. "I would like that and your offer to sell the has too many memories.'

Lucius swore he would sell the pub and the farm, leaving Aberforth all the money he needed to retire in peace. Lucius would never lose the small piece of land which he had no idea where it came from, and Aberforth could spend his remaining years there. Aurors of course would watch him this time, to ensure he was safe.

Sirius was already back when they got to the manor and was surprised to hear. "Your husband is gone for two days and you are already getting into trouble."

* * *

Severus and fleur turned out to be not the only humans headed for the elves, well so speaking. Jerome and Grace had decided to come with their kids as well, thinking that it would be safer and they could offer a hand. Harry was worried about his Daddy and the Weasleys back home, and having Michel and Corine come helped. The elves had never had so many at one time but veela were always welcome as were any humans who came in peace. Logain saw to a hut for the Delacaurs, but Harry and his Papa were staying as guests of Alberi and his father. Harry was distracted a bit with talk of more studies.

Harry was soon running off with not only his two friends but some of the elf kids as well, the innocence of made sure to check on Bran and Issy every day and slept with his Papa at night, but he was handlin it well. Severus was relieved as they didn't want him worried, and it was one less concern for Severus

The day after Sirius left he was with Alberi and some of the others." You wish you had gone."

Severus turned. "Don't get me wrong I like being here for my son and need to protect the baby, but yes. I have never been one to sit down."

He and Lucius had never wanted to be in the war, they were tortured into the mark an then forced to spy by had never chosen it like his husband or the other marauders, but it had been his way of life for so long. It was one reason fatherhood changed him so much, for once his focus was on life and not on death.

Grace put a hand on his stomach. "Our people believe couple are blessed with children at the right time. A child is a gift but also a key to new doors."

Alberi agreed with her."Perhaps you are with child now to show you are no longer a soldier or spy. Your husband and children are your new life.'

Many people laughed for he had no bed side manner but he had one thought to be a healer, being a medic was the closest He loved being a potions master though as well as a husband and a dad, and he had a chance to be just that. Brian would be taken care of, and he and Remus could focus on their children and lives.

Fleur cut through as she was reading a letter that just came."It turns out your husband picked up the slack for you. He helped save Aberforth."

Severus was amazed when he heard."I always knew my husband had a bit of that side to him."

Remus had always been the one to quote rules so they did not get expelled or to be the calm one, but Remus did have a true marauder side to him. He worried about his husband as he knew he would blame himself, but he was reminded Sirius would be there. Harry broke up his thoughts, bounding over to see the letter.

Severus picked him up and held him. "Daddy told me to hug and kiss you, and remind you how much he misses us."


	40. safe and sound

Remus hated being away from his husband and son especially with Severus pregnant, but he would not leave. His son meant the world to him, and he would do all he could to protect him. He had lost too much in his life, and if Brian thought he could hurt or kill Harry he would be proven wrong. Remus had the scores and skill to be an auror, but even if they would have over looked that he was a wolf Remus would not have been an had been in the Order but like his husband he had not been one for raids, he had done morv under cover work among the wolves. But as the days went on, Remus was feeling more and more like his marauder days.

Remus had come to the ministry that day an hour before the trial; he was to have a chance to see Ron. They still didn't have enough proof to question him under vertiserum about where Brian was, but they hoped they could talk him into it. They had found another key to convince him, for him to need to save his own skin...

Ron sneered when he came into the room. "You think brining the wolf in here will scare me into talking? I know that it is a week before the full moon."

Remus tried to remain as calm as he could."I would not count on the moon saving you. I can promise when it comes to my son, I am just as dangerous.'

Moony and Remus were two sides of his personality, and while he could not transform Moony could come out even now. Harry and the new baby when she was born would have been safe in a room with the wolf; he would recognize his children even on a full moon. He would never take the chance of course, but when it came to the lives and safety of those he loved the two sides were in full agreement.

Lucius put a calming hand on Remus."We have come one last time to convince you to help us. If you do the right thing you will have a plea bargain.'

Ron sneered. "I will only have a year in a minimal cell at the most."

He knew they could not put him in a black cell, and he had no doubt he would be dead if he turned on Brian. He had known it from the start, but he never planned to turn on the man. The man had already put money in an account for him, and would put more in so Ron would not have to worry about work when he got out of prison. He had not been happy with some of what he ad to do including sharing the man's bed, but he had not killed any one and he would have revenge.

Lucius brought him the forms, not a plea bargain but more information they had found. It turned out that Brian had not trusted Ron as much as he said, and he set him up as scape goat and they had enough for him to be in a black cell. Ron could clear his name, and he would spend a decade in minimum security instead.

Ron saw there had been poison added to the tea he placed at the Burrow. He was told it had a sleeping potion. "I didn't hurt any one, the courts won't do this."

Lucius sneered. "Brian was the one who set the trap for Aberforth but your name was on the purchase. You nearly killed two aurors."

Ron of course knew if he did not clear his name, he would be lucky not to get the kiss. The murder or even attempted murder of an auror was considered one of the worst crimes, and considering he had endangered kids too, it was bad. He knew they must be desperate to catch Brian, if they were willing to make such a bargain.

Ron was shocked when he found the order included he would spend the first eight months in a psyche ward. "What the hell is this?"

Remus stopped him. "We don't want your little boss to learn you squealed."

He would be handled as insane for now so he would not have to be tried in court, only them and Amelia would hear their testimony. They hoped it would buy them some time, as they didn't need him going into hiding. Harry would be safe in elf lands, but it wasn't fair to continue making him hide. Harry and his family deserved a chance to be happy, and they were not the only ones who were at risk. The poison had been a shock to them; they thought the Burrow was just a scare tactic.

Ron signed the forms and was made to stand but he spoke."I hope you catch him. I never knew he wanted to poison them. I never meant for my family to be hurt."

Remus was breathing slowly to remain calm. "No, just a five year old little boy, who was once your best friend."

Ron was led from the room to be taken to testify with Amelia, and Remus prayed he would know enough for them to catch Brian. He couldn't understand how Ron sunk this low, Brian was raised like this but Ron came from a good family. He had allowed his jealousy over his former best friend to make him a pawn, and he would now face ten years in prison for this. He was lucky they needed his help; he would have human guards and not be in solidarity.

Lucius followed Remus from the room. "We will get him, and you will soon be home safe with your husband and son."

* * *

Brian knew he needed to act; his little pawn had gone and found himself locked up in a loony bin. He had been warned by his Uncle that the red heads did not have the stomach needed for this, and it seemed the mind either. He was pissed that his plan had not worked with the poison, and now the family was hiding beyond his reach. There were others though who had betrayed his Uncle who needed to pay, and he would focus on them for now. His grandfather and others who had escaped death were safe for now, but they would not be forgotten and their part in all of this.

Brian had learned about the couple and he knew he had to time it; their house had impressive wards on them. He had been told one was a muggle born and the other had never been in the Order, she had never trusted Albus. It was their daughter and her mentor turned lover who were his main target though.

He looked at the small clinic and saw the man coming up the way. "Right on time."

Ted stopped and noticed him near the door. "Is your wife a patient? It has been a while since I saw a husband wait out side.'

Andromeda Tonks was a trained healer but she was a midwife, and donated her time at this muggle clinic as well. From what he knew he was not only the mother of the female auror who took down Albus, but she was family to Harry. He was the adopted heir of her cousin, not to mention she was sister to the Malfoy bitch.

Andromeda appeared in the doorway. "I am closing down for the day. If you were seeking help for your wife you........"

Brian drew out his wand and pointed it at her. "I think the three of us should go into the clinic and have a little chat."

The woman and her husband shared a look and nodded, they knew they could not risk the lives of the muggles all around them. Brian was using a wand that he had stolen so it could not be tracked back to him, and he wanted the aurors to come. He wanted their daughter and her little lover to find them.

Andromeda looked at him before they went into the clinic. "Just let meturn off the sign. I don't want any patients to come in."

Brian nodded."I assume we don't need any innocents to be involved in this."

He didn't see any harming it as the woman was forced to give up her wand, and he did enough research to know she couldn't do wandless magic. Andromeda went to turn off the sign and looked out the window as she allowed it to flicker for the moment.

He pulled her into the exam room." Enough stalling time, I need to finis this. I know you're daughter comes for dinner every Friday night."

Ted sent a panicked look at his wife. "Do what ever you want to us, but don't hurt her."

He bound the two of them and assured them for now that he could do, other then she was about to find her parents dead. He had tried to kill her on the farm, but the damn wolf had to come with them to the farm, and he had smelled the trap. He had known there was the dog among the aurors, but he had been in France.

Suddenly the door opened just as he was about to slit their throats and he was thrown across the room."No."

Tonks came in with Moody, Remus and Sirius, but she went straight for her parents. "Are you okay?"

As Brian was being arrested her parents assured her they were fine, they had agreed to be used as bate. Ron hadn't known when but he knew the couple was the next targets, and Andromeda and Ted had been willing to play along. There had been a spell attached to the sign, and when she turned it off she told them he had come.

Brian was raging as he was being led out. "You should all pay for what you did to my family. You should have bowed to him for all the lives that he saved."

Moody prepared to take him to prison. "He was a murdering madman, as bad as those he helped bring down. I will make sure you never hurt any one again."

The man was delivered to the ministry and like with Albus they knew they needed to act, he would not get away from them. Word would be sent to France that it was over and Remus knew his husband and son would come, there would be no stopping them. He simply wished they had stopped this man before he sunk so low, Aberforth was a good man and he would lose the only family he had left.

Andromeda laughed when her daughter commented on how worried she was. 'Now you understand how your dad and I have felt since you became an auror."

* * *

Severus and Harry returned but not until the day after the trial, when word had come. Ron was safely in prison, and Brian had been given the kiss. His body was still young so the soulless body was taken to prison, it would be cared for till it died. Severus was relieved it was over and his husband was safe, and Harry was as well. Harry would be able to look forward to his sister and school in the fall, and bugging his Uncle about his dates. They had thought Harry was safe after Albus and had been wrong, but some how they felt like this time might they weren't.

Harry surprised them by asking to come when they went to see Aberforth, but they had told him the man lived on a farm. Harry was to go with them before he was taken to the school, it was nearly Newt times and likely Harry's last sleep over with Draco there. He was once again assured he could have ones at the town house.

Aberforth was surprised to see them especially with Harry. "I received your letter."

They had not wanted him to hear in the paper. Remus looked down at his son. "We wanted to see how you were, and Harry wanted to see your goats."

Aberforth smiled at the little boy and took Harry over to the pen, and showed Harry the new baby goats he had. Harry's dads watched as Harry was allowed to feed them a bottle, remembering his excitement to feed his sister. Watching the old man and Harry together they were reminded how the man had not even known his son and not his grandson was dead. He looked as happy as Harry was, only turning back to them when Harry was busy.

He nodded when they told him it all. "I know he had to be kissed. I just wish I had known about him before my brother got his hands on him."

Remus shook his head. "You can not blame yourself for this. Your brother set you up all those years ago."

Lucius was allowing him to live here for the rest of his life, and had found a new owner for the tavern as well. The man would never have to worry about money or work again; he could just relax on the farm. The fact that he had no family to share his last years with though, were a blow.

Harry came over."Mr Aberforth sir can I come back and see your goats again?"

Aberforth smiled at the little boy. "If your dads would allow you, I would enjoy the company."

Remus and Severus smiled as in a way it looked like grandpa and grandson, the closest Harry had was Fleur's father who adored Harry. Neither man thought that it would hurt, actually they thought it would be good for them both. A visit here when they were in the UK was simple enough, goats were not as cool to Harry as horses especially Handsome, but he wanted to see them. They also saw the first real smile on the old man.

Severus nodded. "I think that can be arranged."


	41. life's happy moments

Harry and his dads were happy to return home to France, they headed home the day after Harry's last sleep over there with Draco. They would return for his graduation lunch, which would be odd as their son should have been among them. Harry had thought of being an auror because of the war, but so much had changed, though only five about to turn six he was a different kid. Severus and Remus looked forward to five years when Harry would go to school and show how well he would have done with nurturing the first time, and he could safely at Hogwarts. The golden trio should have graduated with Draco but it wasn't only Harry not among them, Hermione was at Beauxbautons and Ron was in prison.

The French lunch for seniors was earlier, and Hermione had invited Harry and his dads to come. She had decided France was for her and had enrolled in wizarding law school like Draco but in France, and would live at home for now. Harry was happy she would be remaining in France and promised to keep visiting.

Harry beamed when he saw her. "Mione."

Hermione laughed and hugged him. "I am so happy you came. Not sad I am done school?"

Harry shook his head as she would still be in France, besides he did not have the same attachment here. He knew Michel and Corine would come here and he would miss them, but even at nearly six he was intent on his old school. Like Harry still had friends among younger kids at Hogwarts to visit, Gabrielle was still here and besides so was Professor Hale who was with his Uncle.

Harry looked at his Uncle. "When he and the pretty teacher marry I will come all the time. I will want to see my cousins."

Hermione smiled when she saw the uncomfortable shade of red they had both gone. "I think I agree, they would make a cute baby."

Sirius could not wait until Harry's little sister came, he hoped it would keep Harry's mind off a cousin, Harry's dads thought like the Weasley babies it may distract him for a time, but Harry would not be put off forever. It was not that Sirius was not falling in love and could not picture being married to her, but not right away. He even hoped for kids and he knew Lee did as well, he would do better with his own he had been told than he had with Harry.

Remus clapped his brother on the back, "Take the time you need, but you have found a real keeper in her. I know you would be as happy as James and Lily.."

Sirius looked at a pregnant Severus with Harry.. "And hopefully the two of you. I can't believe I tried to make you choose.'

He had been long forgiven by the couple and Harry, but from time to time he still felt guilt over what he had done. He could remember Remus had been about to leave the man he loved in order to keep his son, and he would not have regretted it for a moment. Remus was born to be a dad and he would have done any thing for it, and both Harry and his daughter were so lucky to have him. He could admit Severus was not only a good man but father, and Harry was lucky in him as well.

He shared a look with Lee and he could almost see her with a baby in her arms, maybe he would propose in the next year. He had been working on his temper and Andromeda agreed with Remus, he would be a good dad one day.

Lee came over to him. "If you plan on making an honest woman of me, it better not be before Christmas.. And I expect you to ask Paul for his blessing.."

Sirius found assurance she would say yes if he waited, which he would. "I would face him, I know he would walk you down the aisle.:"

Just as the marauders had become family to each other, Paul was all she had and he would have asked Paul's blessing without being told. He may have been the black sheep of his family and the biggest trouble maker in his group, but he did have a traditional side to him as well.

Ian had come over and shared a smile with Remus. "I have never played match maker before, but I might have to again."

Lee smirked at him. "I do recall all you told me was he was an over grown child. I was more likely never look twice at him after you."

The attention went back to the lunch and Harry went to meet Hermione's parents, but they were all smiling at the thought. Hermione's parents had only met Harry once very briefly when shopping for second year, and were happy to again. Seven years with their daughter a witch helped, but there were still shocks. Male pregnancies and the fact her best friend was now a little child again were definite shocks, but the couple took them in stride.

Severus put his hand on his stomach where his daughter seemed to be active. "This little one has decided to join in the party."

* * *

In the Fall it was Harry's turn to be the school boy, not Hogwarts just yet but magic day school He and Corrine were both enrolled and would go mornings like Michel had the year before, he now went full time. Harry would have gone to muggle school back in the UK as wizarding primary schools were rare there, but Harry would learn the sane things there, just with his own kind. He would continue his lessons with Alberi in the afternoons, he would only go to school part time even after this year. Harry was surprised when Fred and Draco both showed up the night before, they wanted to be a part of his big day.

Sirius had been confused when Harry was so excited about school before, but he had come to see more. Remus would still work with his son at home, but his new daughter and his writing would keep him from being too bored.. Harry knew he would still have Daddy and Alberi, but he would go as well with other kids.

Remus groaned as he was woken before dawn by his son. "Monkey what are you doing?"

Harry was smiling broadly, seen in the bit of light. "Daddy I start school today.."

Severus had woken and shared a smile with his husband, they knew how excited he was. He had only fallen asleep the night before as Draco and Fre**d **had tired him out on the pitch, though both boys were exhausted as well Draco was playing hooky from school for one day, Fred was his own boss so it had been no issue.

Remus kissed his son, "It is not time to wake for a few hours, and you want to have your energy for school."

Harry reluctantly crawled under the covers. "But I am not sleepy."

Severus agreed with his husband, and had Harry consider his Papa and little sister who needed to sleep. Harry soon proved he was still tired he had fallen asleep almost right away, his dads were a bit slower to fall back asleep.. They were both so happy their son was excited about school as some kids were scared, and could not wait to take him. Remus knew Harry had gone to muggle school when he was little first time around, but Harry never spoke of that time.

In the morning for real Harry was in a new out fit from Pansy,, she was working for a magazine now and said he needed to look cute.. Harry could do magic at the school for all the kids were from their world, but he was told to be careful. Most kids could not do wandless especially at six,, this was basically normal school.

Fred had a back pack with dragons on it for him. "This is from all your big brothers and Bran."

Harry smiled at the bag and dragged him and Draco off to pack the bag.."I don't want to forget anything.."

He would be home for lunch but there was a snack time, so his dads had Dobby had packed Harry a little one. Harry had some new crayons and notebooks, school supplies for little kids in their world had come to resemble muggle items. Harry was only convinced to have breakfast as Kreacher made his favourite stuffed French toast, and they soon were headed for school.

Harry did look a bit nervous when he saw the school, but he was reminded how much fun he would be home by lunch. Draco and Fred reminded him how much he loved school, and all of the friends he would make. It was Corine though who convinced him.

Corine was sniffling and would not let go of her dad. "I don't want to go daddy. Michel says the older boys will cut off my ponytail."

Jerome sent an angry look at his son and knelt down. "you know he was just teasing princess.. Besides you know your big brother would help."

Michel some times teased his only sister but they were really close, and even if only a year older he was over protective of her. Harry heard what was happening, he often told Michel to be nice to his sister for he knew too many bullies.

Harry took her hand."I am in class with you and I won't let any one touch your hair."

She dried her tears and let go only long enough to hug her daddy and mommy. "you will come for me at lunch?"

Assured that they would come for her,, Corine headed into school with Michel and Harry. Harry and Corine were two of fourteen kids in Miss Dupree's class, a friendly witch with a big smile, she soon even had Corine at ease. By the time lunch came around and Jerome came back for her, Corine did not want to go home.

Remus smiled at her as he scooped his son into his arms. "Well Papa and Uncle Siri and your brothers are all waiting to hear how your first day went."

* * *

Harry and his dads were in the UK, usually he wouldn't miss school but his Papa's due date had come. The couple decided they wanted their daughter born back home, and went to Malfoy manor a few days before Harry only went to school three days a week so he wouldn't miss much,, and he would not miss the birth of his baby sister..He was to have his first sleep over at Malfoy townhouse when the baby came, when his dads would be in the hospital.

Harry had no idea his Papa was in labour, he was picked up to spend the day with Fred at his shop. His Papa had gone into labour that morning and had not wanted to scare Harry, but Draco had school. Fred had been happy to take Harry, Harry was still a bit scared of the Burrow after all that happened.

Fred took Harry for some ice cream before lunch. He laughed when Harry protested. "Today is a special day."

Harry was too smart for him.. "Papa is having the baby?"

His dads had spoken to Andromeda after the fist baby talk with Harry, on how to explain the baby born. Harry was so smart and they knew he would want to know, and sure enough a week ago Harry asked again. They had not been caught off guard and had been prepared, and Harry had so many answers. He had not known about the pain though, and Harry had too good of a heart. They had known he would be upset Papa was in pain, and the men needed to focus on the baby for now..

Fred shook his head when Harry wanted to go to the hospital..'It could be a wait. How about we have some ice cream and then buy her a gift?"

Harry liked that. "you should see nursery Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy make.. Daddy and Papa have not seen it, it is a surprise.."

Harry didn't know but the couple had also made up Harry's room as well, they had not wanted him to feel left out. They thought the nursery for the baby and the make over of Harry's room would be a good welcome home, when they returned to France in two weeks.. Harry told him about the nursery as they shopped, and since Sirius or the Malfoys who were at the hospital had not come, took Harry to the townhouse..

Lucius came through as Harry was showing his gift to Pansy and Draco."Well it will be needed.. your little sister is anxious to meet you."

An: I am open for suggestions for the baby name


	42. new little sister

Remus and Severus were basking in the happiness that their little princess brought them, but one thing was missing from the picture. Knowing this would be their only baby they had not been sad it was a girl, they had actually been delighted as they would have one of each. As soon as she had come Lucius had gone for Harry who was the missing element here, the baby would be ready when he came. The little princess was nursed and burped, and nestled now back in Remus' arms. She was definitely their daughter and a Prince, Severus in features except the Lupin nose and Remus in coloring.

They had not allowed any one in since she was born, not even her godparents. Sirius understood considering his history with her Papa why he was not chosen; besides he was for Harry. Lucius and Narcissa had not only chose Severus for Draco, but they had been so much help with Harry that they were the obvious choice.

The door opened and Harry appeared with a huge smile on his face. "Papa, little sister come?"

Severus smiled and motioned Harry to come. "She did, and she is awfully anxious to meet her big brother."

Lucius helped Harry up onto the bed as Remus had his hands full, and after over ten hours of labour and nursing he was exhausted. Severus did move Harry to sit between them and the others in the room smiled, Sirius took a photo of the beautiful moment. Harry had already been so excited about the baby, but the moment that he peered down at his new sister his entire face changed.

Harry bent down and kissed his little sister on the head. "She very pretty daddy. We can keep her."

Severus joined in the laughter of the others. "I am quite happy to hear you think so, I am already a bit attached to her."

Though Harry was so excited to be a big brother, they had known there would be a chance he would still be a bit jealous of the baby. They knew with Harry being a bit older and staying here for the first few weeks, Harry would have a lot of people around him. They knew once they got into a pattern with the baby they would have more time for Harry. Harry's growing interest in potions would help him spend time with his Papa, as Severus would return to work.

Harry sat back and opened his arms. "I want to hold her.'

Remus handed the baby to Lucius for a moment. "How about you come and sit with me, and we'll hold her together?"

Harry happily scrambled into his daddy's lap, and Lucius helped position his precious little goddaughter in their arms. Lucius had known Severus for decades but he had never seen him so happy, then as he watched his husband with son and daughter. Both Remus and Severus for different reasons had never thought they would be dads and would have to settle for being Uncles, but they were blessed. Harry was their son even if not by blood, and this little princess would never change that.

Narcissa smiled at the family. "Come on, we can not continue to call her princess."

Harry looked up from his little sister. "But Aunt Cissy she is princess, that's her name."

Narcissa was sure that Harry was wrong, he must have thought since they always called the baby princess that is would be her name. The dads were not correcting their son though, and the others were reminded Harry had been told he could help choose a name for his sister. Even for a six year old princess seemed an odd choice though. They had thought considering his love for nature and his mom they would have chosen a flower, perhaps not Lily but maybe rose or such.

Draco spoke up finally. "I have a cousin named Princess Lupin? I know you are a Prince Uncle Sev, but that is.........."

Severus laughed. "No, her name was inspired though by my roots. Since her last name is Lupin we have named her Sadie Angelique Lupin."

Sadie was English for princess in honour of her Papa's family, but also her proud big brother's nickname for her. Angelique as a type of flower not only in honour of Lily who was not only Harry's mom but like a sister to both, but also her godmother. They could never have made is through the nearly past two years without her help with their son, and Harry had insisted. They had thought to use Lily but Harry wanted to include his Aunt, and they had the herb in their garden back home.

Narcissa was touched they had included her in the name. "It's a beautiful choice for a beautiful little girl."

Harry remembered something and brought out the little pink lion and snake he bought. "For Sadie, I got a lion too so daddy would not be hurt."

Reminded that Harry and Severus had ganged up on him before she even was born to make her Slytherin, he smiled at that. He was reminded though Harry had been Gryffindor before the hat wanted him in Slytherin. Remus would not be disappointed if either or both his kids were, he was married to an incredible former snake.

Severus kissed and assured his son when Draco went to take him.. "Daddy and I will be home with Sadie tomorrow. Besides you'll have fun with Draco tonight."

* * *

Harry had a good sleep over with Draco but he was happy when he came home the next day, when his dads and Sadie came home. Well home to the manor, they would not be home to France for a few weeks. Harry was anxious to show his daddies the nursery that he helped his Aunt and Uncle make for his sister, but he was not too sad to spend more time in the UK. He did miss his friends and school but he was keeping up with his work, and he got to see his little muggle friends..

Though Harry had plenty of distraction and his dads were doing their best, Harry did have a bout of jealousy about a week in. Sadie had become colicy and it had been a rough two nights, her dads had not had much sleep. They were able to keep Harry and others from being woken, but Harry was still affected.

Sirius was supposed to be taking Harry to see Oliver and Charlie but he was not having any of it. "Come on cub, you love sleep overs with your big brothers.'

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "No."

At times like this Harry reminded him that while he should have been eighteen years old, he was very much six. He was usually a well behaved child and rarely fussed even when he was sick, but it seemed his sister was rubbing off on him a bit.

Sirius knelt down. "Oliver said Bran has been asking for you. You don't want him to think you don't like him any more, since you have a sister."

Harry pulled away from him. "I don't feel well."

Narcissa had come into the hall having heard the two of them, and was amazed at how calm Sirius was remaining. The man had sure grown in the days since he had tried to take Harry away from his dads, and Harry had wound up nearly in the hospital.. He had not been able to control his temper back then even for a small child, and now he was keeping his cool. The time he had spent with Harry and his dads helped,, but even his dads were confused by this.

Narcissa came over."I am sure you are probably just a bit hungry, it is almost dinner time. I believe I heard pizza was on the menu."

Harry shook his head. "I have a fever, Papa needs to take care of me. I'm sick like Sadie."

Remus appeared in the door from the den just in time to hear his son, and looked at the baby that he was holding. He and Severus had done their best but the absolute lack of sleep had got to them, and they had been relying on the others to take care of him.

Sirius sighed. "Harry you know your sister needs your daddies right now, in a few days she will be sleeping better and you....."

Harry avoided his hands and fled but before he did he sobbed. "Daddy and Papa don't want me any more.."

They watched the little boy flee through the manor, and Remus' heart was breaking when his son's words ran through his head. Harry had been sent for sleep overs ever since Sadie had colic, but he had been excited to go before. He had even spent a night with Abby and Ash and in the morning he had gone to kindergarten with them, as had once been the plan. He had never seemed upset about it, and they never thought he felt like he was being abandoned.

Severus had come out behind his husband and he knew Remus was kicking himself, he was as well. As much as they were reminded that they were doing their best and any one would have done it, they had their son's words in their head.

Narcissa put a calming hand on them. "I will go and find Harry, and try to calm him down."

Severus shook his head. "No, he needs one of us right now. I will go find my son."

It was not as easy as it looked in a manor, and eventually Severus was convinced to allow his son to come back when he calmed. The manor had wards and would not allow Harry to leave them, and he would be safe. None of the house elves would tell them where Harry was but assured them he was safe, Harry had won the loyalty of the Malfoy elves. He eventually found his son half asleep in the barns, and was surprised when he picked Harry up he was a bit warm..

He tucked Harry into bed and took his temperature, finding his son indeed had a minor temperature. It made him feel even worse than before, his little boy had not been feeling well, and he was so busy with Sadie he hadn't noticed.

Lucius appeared in the door.. "Maybe you should go home tomorrow, the portkey can be altered for her so young. It would probably be easier."

Remus had come in as well, hands free as Sadie actually went down. "I think Lucius is right, back in our own home and a normal routine will be good for him."

Harry was all out of routine here, and the sleep overs had obviously not been good. Back in France Harry would have his own bedroom and he would go to school, spend time with the Delacaurs as well. Here Harry felt like he was being punished when they sent him off, but in France he was used to it.

Remus bent and kissed his son on the head. "I love you so much cub, just as much as Sadie I swear. You are both my precious cubs."

* * *

Harry was not feeling any better the next day, but is seemed Sadie even at just over a week old had her brother's big seemed to know her brother needed some attention too, and she had actually slept the night before. Harry wouldn't talk but he did seem happy when he was told they were going home to France, Lucius and Narcissa were coming for a few days. Harry did have a teary goodbye with the Weasleys, but then without another word he went to Lucius to travel.

Harry was still not speaking to his dads and he was still warm, but he was happy to be home. Nyx and Jolly had not come with him on the trip, and he had missed them among other things. Lucius told his dads about the make over for his bedroom, and suggested they see is before the nursery.

Severus took his son as Narcissa had Sadie."How about we see your new room?"

Harry shook his head. "Papa the new bedroom is for the baby. The new baby gets the gifts."

Pushing open the door Severus walked into his son's bedroom, which had been totally transformed. He had a jungle and beach back in the UK and an around the world in 80 days here, but again it turned. The furniture like the walls of bookcases and his reading chair remained but the murals were now inspired by the muggle chapter books he started with daddy, about a boy who finds a dragon and has adventures. The boy though looked like Harry, on a huge dragon taking up one wall.

Harry didn't even notice the new books with a bow on the bed. "This is for me? But only the new baby gets surprises."

Remus knelt as his son was on his feet now. "You know big brothers get them too. You know Papa and I love you so much, just as much as Sadie."

Harry still looked a bit unsure and they knew part of is was he was a bit ill and tired, but both his dads knelt down. Remus pointed at the new books and promised tonight he and Harry would read, they hadn't since Sadie was born. Harry accepted a hug from them both.

He suddenly smiled. "But we have to go look, I helped Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy with the nursery."

Severus laughed as his son tugged him towards the door. "I am sure you did a beautiful job.'

Harry seemed a bit reassured by this all, and they knew once back into routine like books he would be back to normal. The fact he was so happy to show them the nursery was a good room was an exact copy of Harry's in set up but a crib instead of canopy bed, changing table not desk and rocking chair. The walls had murals as well but they realized they were of Avalon, from Harry's stories. Flowers, and birds and pixies were all over as well as animals and fountains. The room was all in soft hues, but the bedding and other fabrics were in shades of pink.

Harry kissed his sister when Severus sat to nurse. "I wanted the room to be pretty for you. I'll be good big brother to you like Draco is to me. I promise."

Author note: Sadie Angelique Lupin: Sadie (English) princess. A couple people said to have Snape in her name since he gave birth but Severus, Harry and Remus are all Lupins so Sadie is as well. The name is not only for Severus' roots, but Harry's nickname for his sister, another recommendation to allow him to help.

Angelique (French) angel like names were from their two countries, Angelique is the French spelling of the herb angelica. A few wanted Lily and others said a flower to honour her and even Narcissa, and this was a suggestion

I hope you approve, she is Harry's princess and except for colic her dads' angel, names seemed fitting.


	43. special romantic moments

Harry proved them true when back home he settled back into his routine, and he was a much happier big brother. He returned to school and on mornings he didn't have school, he would be taken by Sirius to the Delacaurs. Harry spent part of every afternoon with Alberi, but he spent time with his Papa in the garden and lab. Remus would help Harry with his studies when Sadie was down, but he made sure to read with Harry every night before bed. There were always days when Sadie needed added attention or they had work, but they always ensured Harry had an hour with each. Weekends were family time as much as possible, to try and allow all four to be together and spend proper time. Harry definitely was a proud big brother now that he was happier, and he loved to show Sadie off.

When at Christmas time back in the UK Draco admitted he would be proposing to Pansy on New years, Sirius was starting to have thoughts about his own future. Harry and his little sister made Sirius think about having kids, and the step that had come before it. Harry though was excited that Draco and Pansy, and to be asked to help.

Pansy was surprised when Harry popped in the door to her room."Hi Harry, decided to help me get ready for the party?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "You look very pretty, but I think you prettier in the blue dress."

Pansy turned to look at him and had no idea what he was up to, she had not been expecting advice from a six year old. She had several blue dresses but not any she thought to wear for this kind of party, but Harry was quite insistent. She had never known Harry to have any interest in clothes, and had no idea what he was up to. Harry shook his head and was not happy with any blue dress she had, she had no idea how he became a fashion expert.

He came into the closet and she was shocked when he crawled under where her shoes were, not sure what he was up to. He came out with a box wrapped in silver paper and handed it to her with a big smile. The box she opened and found a beautiful blue gown she knew had come from France.

Pansy could see the dress would fit her like a glove, and knew Draco was behind this. "I assume I will find out what this is about."

Harry nodded. "Put on the dress, you will look so pretty. And wear the pearls."

Pansy dressed in the gown and pearls as she was told, she even found new heals as well. Harry had a second surprise when he presented her with a beautiful orchid wrist corsage, something completely muggle but sweet. She was not sure why the hurry since she was running early, but Harry remembered he had forgotten his book at home, for his sleep over. He and his dads had been at their own home, but the Malfoys were taking both Harry and Sadie home for the night.

Pansy agreed to take him but she was shocked when Harry took the floo powder and her hand, and called the Three Broomsticks instead. Pansy had not been there since school, and had never really noticed the fireplace. The room was empty of people, but with candles and beautiful silver and blue Christmas decorations.

Draco appeared with a bouquet of Orchids."I am happy you came."

Pansy looked at Harry. "Your little helper didn't give me much of a choice. Aren't we supposed to be at the manor?"

Draco assured her they would be going later but he had plans, and neither noticed when Harry slipped away with Sirius who had appeared. Draco had a special dinner for them and they danced to some of their favourite music. It was not Paris like his Uncle but he and Pansy had dated here while in school, and it seemed fitting.

Just before they were to leave he dropped to one knee with a diamond ring. "Pansy you are the love of my life; I can't picture my world without you. Marry me."

Pansy was in tears but she nodded. "Yes."

Draco slid the ring on and standing up he took her into his arms, sharing a long warm kiss. The two of them had been destined as their moms wanted them wed since they were little, but the love had always been their choice and real. Her parents were at his manor for the party, Draco had of course asked her dad's blessing. Philip may never have been a death eater but he was a scary man, especially when it came to his only daughter. Pansy's older brothers were not much better.

The guests of the party were waiting when they got to the manor, and no one was shocked to see a ring on their hand. Harry bounded over to them, and both Draco and Pansy thanked him for his part in the plan. Harry was so happy his brother would be married and hopefully have kids, and could not wait for the wedding.

Draco hugged Harry." You are a bit too young to be my best man, but I definitely plan for you to be part."

* * *

Draco and Pansy were to be married in the start of July, Draco would be done law school for the year and they could take a proper honeymoon. Sirius was being ribbed by his brother, his little cousin was about to be married and he was still a single man. He and Lee had been dating strong since the start, and he knew she was just the woman he was looking for. He had thought she was too out spoken when they first met but he realized he liked that about her, he loved being kept on his toes. And the fact she was also drop dead beautiful didn't hurt either, he could see kids with her looks.

He had kept his word and asked Paul for his blessing, and the man had been happy to give. He had been kept out of the loop on one too many secrets at the house, so the others had no idea he planned to propose to her. Harry and his dads were sure something was up when asked to come to dinner in Paris in April.

Harry was shocked."Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissy, Draco and Pansy......what are you doing here?"

Tonks who had also come with her parents and Moody shrugged."No idea. Sirius insisted we come..."

They were shown into the private dinning room and if they had not already known something was up, they did now. Sirius was waiting with a man they realized was minister and was in dress robes, and there were lilies all over, not just on the table. The room was a beautiful classic dinning room with candles lit, and nice fine china and the simple centerpieces. The room looked like it could be for a simple holiday dinner, but they knew what was happening.

Sirius turned to Remus."I asked Lee to marry me a few weeks ago. We wanted a small wedding, so we thought this would be better."

From the look on Narcissa Remus knew he was right. "I for one am happy you actually proposed."

Harry was happy for his Uncle especially when assured Sirius would come visit all the time, and Harry would get to spend more time at school. Sirius would be living with her at school from now on, they chose to marry now as it was Easter break. They would be spending a week in Tuscany, and when they came back they would be using the Black home in France as a home from school. Ian and his wife were among some of the other guests, and Fleur and Bill had come as well.

Paul led his sister in law into the room looking amazing in white, and her and Sirius took simple vows. Remus was Sirius' best man and Paul did double duty, happy to be there for her since her brother could not be. A beautiful catered dinner of sea food and wine waited after the ceremony.

Sirius laughed when Narcissa was upset she could not help plan the wedding. "This suited the two of us much better. And you have your son's wedding to plan."

Draco groaned. "Don't remind her, her and Pansy with her mother have been driving me nuts I am rethinking all this.'

Of course Draco was kidding about that as he loved Pansy more than his own life, and he couldn't wait to be a family with her. Lee was not much for big occasions and either was Sirius, and many around the table were surprised they had not eloped. They considered it but they wanted their loved ones around them, and this had been seen as a good compromise. Paul had cooked all the food, though there was a traditional wedding cake from a bakery down the way.

Lee kissed her husband and nodded when Harry asked about cousins. "Your Uncle and I plan on it soon. He is anxious for dirty diapers."

Severus passed the groom six month old Sadie. "You can get some practice then. Your niece here is in need of a diaper change.'

Narcissa offered to take the baby since is was Sirius' wedding day after all, but Sirius shook his head. He took Sadie to the bathroom and Lee was not at all upset about it, she once again loved seeing him with kids. She prayed she would have more luck then her brother and his husband had when they tried for a baby, but females were easier for sure. She knew her parents and brother would have been happy for her, and Paul assured her that her brother would have approved.

Sirius had come back from the bathroom with Sadie, and when Sadie was with her Papa Sirius asked his bride to dance. This was the most unconventional wedding but he wanted like the cake for there to be some tradition for Lee.

As they danced he remembered."I can remember when I had that horrible date, and saw you at the bar here. I accused you of being with Paul."

Lee laughed. "You did, I was worried you would say no to a wedding here after that."

Though is had not been a good start though they met at the school, it helped him ask her out eventually. Away from school this was her only real home before him, she had lived at the school as a kid as her Uncle was a teacher there. He couldn't think of any where more perfect for them to wed, and Paul was happy to do it.

Severus raised a toast in good humour. "To Lee who got the last marauder wed and out of my house. But all joking aside many years of happiness."

* * *

Sirius may have been living at school with his wife for the past two months, he kept his promise to Harry. He had Harry for a sleep over at the school a few times, Harry not as exciting as Hogwarts with Draco but still cool. Harry had missed having him around all the time but he adjusted quicker then he had to Sadie, he had people to fill the void. He had Alberi who he was as enamoured with as he had been from the start, and Handsome was being trained so Harry spent a lot of time there.

Harry proudly was a groomsman when Draco and Pansy were married, Blaise was best man as Harry was too young. Sirius was reminded why he and Lee were happy to have practically eloped when they saw, it was even more insane then Severus and Remus. The couple were back from their honeymoon for Harry's birthday.

Harry smiled as he took Sadie down to the beach. "Your too small now, but when bigger I will teach you to make a sand castle like Draco taught me."

Oliver smiled where he stood next to Draco and Harry's dads."He is a born big brother."

Harry had a lot of second chances in the past few years, his time with Draco had shaped him so much. The twins and Oliver had a huge influence, and Bran and Isabella had given him his own practice. Harry had a shaky start as a big brother thanks to colic, but Harry was totally in love with being a big brother now. Sadie was also a bit more fun as she was nine months old, and Harry could actually be more hands on.

Harry looked up and at Pansy. "I want to be an Uncle for my birthday. Are you and Draco pregnant?"

Pansy was blushing from that."Draco and I are waiting till he finishes school. Maybe next year."

Harry looked disappointed but he let the subject drop, a lot quicker then he ever did with his dads or was still young, not like Uncle Sirius who was an old man. Sirius shot a nasty look at Severus over that comment, he more than knew where the comment came from.

Lee smiled."Well no nephew or niece, but a cousin. Your Uncle and I are expecting a baby in time for our anniversary in April."

Harry came running over to them and hugged them. "I am so happy for you. Uncle Siri though Kreacher says he will not change diapers for you."

Laughing Sirius told Harry he would find another elf, he would not trust Kreacher with a child of his. Harry may not have been the Black heir any more but Kreacher didn't care, he had remained with Harry who he adored. Sirius had always hated the elf, so he had no problem with it.

Remus clasped him into a hug. "I am so happy for you. I know you will be an amazing dad, even my husband agrees."

Author note: so this story is drawing to a close, I am considering a sequel with Harry and his new go at Hogwarts and his Fae powers, but I am up for a different challenge. Sequels don't tend to get much support, so I am taking a vote


	44. epilogue: Baby black

Harry and his dads had been happy to come to Beauxbautons mid week, even if Harry had to miss a day of school. Sirius and Lee had the baby in France as it was both their homes now, but the Malfoys and Tonks also had come down. Lee had done the impossible when she got playboy Sirius to marry and now have a baby, and they were all so happy for the couple. Sirius was the last of the true marauders to have a child, though he and Lee hoped to have another one if not two down the road Sirius had been making a real effort to learn how to be a good dad, Ian and Remus both had a free baby sitter a lot.

Harry and Paul led the way when allowed into the infirmary, all anxious to see the baby. They were all certain it would be a boy though a few thought Sirius with a girl would be fun, and they were not to be disappointed. Sirius was in bed next to his wife, holding a blue bundle in his arms.

Harry was put on the bed by Lucius as Remus had Sadie. "A little boy. But Papa wanted you to have a girl, after all your funnies about him."

Sirius shot a look at the man in question but he laughed. "I hope for a daughter one day, but just like your dads I got a son first."

Lee loved seeing her husband and their son together, though the image was even cuter when Harry and Sirius held the baby together for a photo. There was no doubt the little boy was a Black, he was Sirius all over again, but with Lee's eyes and dimples. Lucius pointed it seemed to be the way of marauder kids even Sadie, the looks from their sire but eyes from their mother or carrier. Sirius was happy, but he hoped when they had a girl she would look like Lee.

Paul and Remus had been asked to be godfathers to the baby, they were the closest thing to brothers either Lee or Sirius had left. Both men were so honoured to be chosen, Remus happy since he had not chosen Sirius. Sirius reminded him he was already godfather to one of Remus', and he understood.

Paul looked with pride when handed his nephew. "He is so beautiful you two. Your brother would have loved to be here for him."

Lee knew he thought not only of his husband but the son he also lost to the drunk driver. "You know I hope you will be active in his life."

She and Sirius both had no siblings or parents left, but where he did have blood family and Remus, Lee had Paul. She hoped he would date and one day marry as she knew her brother would have wanted him happy, and she would be by his side when he did. Paul knew she would remain a sister to him and his husband would be happy if he moved on, but for now he wasn't ready. He was content to run his restaurant, and be there for Lee and the baby as well

Andromeda smiled at the new little Black heir. "What name have you chosen for your little boy?"

Sirius did the honours. "After a bit of debate we have chosen the name Craig Mathew Black."

They had wanted to honour both their brothers, and Mathew was for her late brother. Sirius couldn't decide between the marauders or his own baby brother so he took a name from myth for the Blacks and Remus, but one with roots in British culture. Craig was a Scottish clan name so a link to Harry and his birth dad, but also came from a minor Greco-Roman god of victory and strength. Since the little one stood to be Lord Black one day, they used Craig first.

Harry shook his head when asked if Craig changed his mind about Beauxbautons. "No, I want to go to Hogwarts. I will be a Slytherin and Gryffindor like my dads."

An: so there will be a sequel in a few days, how long it is may depend on how interested people are to read it. It will have Harry and his new friends at Hogwarts including Corine, more Alberi and the Fae. ****


End file.
